Para una Vida Normal
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Nuevos caminos por recorrer, todo con el fin de encontrar una vida normal... -No Yaoi-
1. Capítulo I Decisión

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Haciendo entrega de otra historia, creo que esto se está haciendo cotidiano…

Espero les agrade y espero poder conocer sus comentarios…

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

**Capítulo I**** Decisión**

por Kiray Himawari

Era una casa de dos pisos, amplia, sencilla, acogedora, sobria. Tenía un pequeño patio, un árbol tierno, pero con una gran sombra. La entrada principal estaba ubicada a un costado de la tienda Mizuhara de Beyblade. Ahora la casa estaba vacía. Mientras tanto en el Dojo Granger se llevaba a cabo una reunión, estaban en la sala platicando sobre la TV y los programas que no eran entretenidos en aquel momento…

– ¿A qué hora volverán, Max? – pregunta Tyson interrumpiendo el otro tema.

– Supongo que en un par de horas más, pasarían a recoger sus cosas y arreglarían otras más, luego llegarán a casa – respondió.

–No puedo esperar para ver si funcionará – agregó Ray.

–Yo espero que así sea, debe ser un cambio muy difícil. –

– Sí, Max, pero él así lo eligió, ¿no es así? – Kenny.

– Sí, es extraño, espero que Kai y yo nos podamos llevar bien. –

Probablemente era extraño hasta para él. Luego de dos años de esperar la resolución del caso, Voltaire fue declarado culpable, al igual que Boris. A este último le fue retirada la cédula como investigador y científico, ciento veinte años de cárcel fue la sentencia final; pasaría el tiempo instruyendo a otros internos, tal vez. Voltaire perdió el derecho de las compañías, el gobierno ruso tomó posesión de todas ellas, las mansiones, los aviones, los automóviles, incluso de la misma abadía, todo fue a dar con el gobierno. La fortuna sirvió para indemnizar a todos los empleados. Claro que era demasiada, así que el gobierno una vez más quedó bastante bien. La custodia de Kai, bueno ese es otro asunto, puesto que Voltaire no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Durante el largo proceso estuvo bajo el cuidado del Sr. Dickenson, pero ahora, justo ahora, era un hombre mayor y no muy sano en esos momentos. Mandarlo a un refugio o a un orfanato no era muy buena opción. Sus amigos convencieron a sus respectivos padres para ofrecerle un hogar. Tyson fue el primero, consideraba que Kai podría llegar a ser su mejor amigo y, si estaban juntos, hasta parecer hermanos; quería ayudarlo, estar a su lado y salir adelante. Ray quiso ofrecerle un hogar también, sin embargo viajar hasta China para enclaustrarlo en un pueblo ermitaño no era una buena idea, además Ray habitaba ya en la casa de Tyson, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de su amigo, igual quería que aceptara la invitación de los Granger y estar los tres juntos. Max también le ofreció un hogar, vivía con su padre y una persona más en aquella casa no iba a estar mal. Kenny, de igual manera lo invitó a formar parte de la familia Saien. Hilari no creyó conveniente una invitación de ese tipo, pero de todas formas la hizo.

La decisión había sido difícil. Había estado viviendo solo antes, pero debido a las circunstancias, ahora tenía que elegir con quién vivir. El único beneficio que pudo recibir de la antes fortuna Hiwatari fue un fideicomiso para la manutención de sus estudios y una pequeña pensión. Dictada por el gobierno ruso, pequeña para la gran fortuna recolectada. No le molestaba el hecho de ser 'pobre' ahora, sino tener que decidir dónde y con quién vivir. Analizó con sumo cuidado todas las ofertas, sabía que no le permitirían vivir solo y un orfanato no era una opción siquiera. Vivir con la familia de una amiga y con la amiga misma, no era nada sano, según su juicio, además de impropio. Luego la oferta de Kenny, era obvio que quería ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo podría vivir con alguien que le temía tanto?, no era una opción. Viajar con Ray hasta China, no era algo que le atrajera y mucho menos una idea coherente. Le quedaban dos opciones: Max y Tyson.

Max era un chico alegre, demasiado a su parecer, era en ocasiones tímido, pero un buen amigo. Era hijo único, no sabía convivir en familia, era él y sus padres. Tyson, bueno con él siempre peleaba, eran muy diferentes en la forma de actuar, aunque también es cierto que ambos eran testarudos; era muy hospitalario, lo recordaba bien. Siempre eran allí las reuniones de entrenamiento, las fiestas sorpresas de cumpleaños. El abuelo Granger era un buen hombre, bastante sabio a pesar de sus locas ideas; el Sr. Granger no habitaba aquella casa por mucho tiempo, sólo en esporádicas ocasiones y Hiro… Hiro no era de su total agrado luego de humillarlo verbalmente en BEGA, pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora se toleraban lo suficiente. El dojo parecía un buen lugar, conviviría con Ray, con Tyson, pero algo le hizo pensar lo contrario, la curiosidad.

Tyson era un chico bastante insistente en saber más sobre la vida del ruso-japonés, trataba de conocer todo para poder 'ayudarlo', según sus propias palabras. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, todos los días lo bombardearían con preguntas que no quería ni siquiera pensar. No, no iría con los Granger. Finalmente, cerrando los ojos y tomando un suspiro profundo lo decidió, aceptaría la propuesta de Max. Eran únicamente dos seres con quien lidiar. El Sr. Mizuhara le daba confianza y libertad a su pequeño rubio, trabajaba todo el día en la tienda, por lo que no se estaría entrometiendo en su vida. Max, por otro lado, lo respetaba lo suficiente para no cuestionar nada, no acostumbrado a convivir más que con sus amigos, sería sencillo tener que compartir momentos familiares y cosas así.

La decisión final les fue comunicada enseguida. Tyson y Ray entristecieron un poco, casi había asegurado que estaría juntos los tres. Kenny suspiró de alivio. Hilari estaba contenta con la decisión Y Max… Max estaba sorprendido, él también había jurado que iría al lado de Ray y Tyson, le alegraba la noticia, pero igual era una sorpresa. Los trámites iniciaron y una semana después ya estaba acomodando sus maletas. Max había vuelto a casa luego de la reunión en el Dojo, esperaba nervioso el arribo de su padre y de Kai.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es todo lo que necesitas? – preguntó el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Sí, aunque hay una cosa que no he podido preguntarle… – dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

– Adelante, dime –

– ¿Puedo? – señaló algo con la vista.

– ¡Por supuesto! – brindó una sonrisa.

Abordaron una camioneta de la BBA, el Sr. Dickenson iba con ellos para ser testigo del nuevo cambio. Max escuchó el motor apagarse, ruido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, los nervios incrementaron. El rubio salió enseguida, observaba cómo bajaban tres maletas de tamaño regular, cuatro cajas de cartón y un paquete un poco raro y peculiar. De la camioneta descendió una mujer como de unos sesenta años, cabello cano, piel blanquecina, caminaba bastante bien. Kai estaba parado junto a su equipaje, sostenía el paquete raro en sus manos. La mujer se le acercó, le dijo algunas palabras, probablemente en ruso, puesto que nadie, salvo Kai, entendió. La mujer soltó algunas lágrimas; Kai puso el paquete en el piso y se despidió con un abrazo y un 'Gracias' por parte del bicolor. Un hombre de traje se acercó, tocó el hombro de la mujer, soltó a Kai. El hombre le colocó unas esposas y la llevó a la camioneta. El Sr. Dickenson se despidió de Kai y de su ahora nuevo tutor. Todos abordaron la camioneta. La mujer desde dentro y en movimiento levantó las manos para dar un ademán de adiós. El bicolor observó con detenimiento el lento avance del vehículo. Una vez perdidos en la distancia, tomó de nueva cuenta el raro paquete del suelo y miró al Sr. Mizuhara.

– Vamos, te mostraré la nueva habitación – se acercó a la entrada y vio a Max allí – ¡Max! Hemos vuelto, ¿quisieras ayudarnos a traer las cosas de Kai? –

– ¡Por supuesto! – respondió entre alegre y nervioso.

Kai tomó con su mano libre una de las maletas, Max tomó dos y el Sr. Mizuhara una de las cajas.

– ¡Vaya, está muy pesada! – dijo el rubio al sentir el enorme peso – Síguenos – decía mientras se introducían en la casa.

Kai los seguía unos pasos atrás, manteniendo la distancia. Primero un corto pasillo, conducía la sala. Era acogedora, algunos libreros, un centro de entretenimiento, pantalla de plasma, reproductor de DVD, minicomponente, entre otras cosas que no supo definir muy bien; los sillones eran de color arena, una mesa de centro con un pequeño adorno; una ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero, cortinas blancas. El comedor estaba enseguida, únicamente divididos por un muro de un metro; era un comedor para cuatro personas, redondo. La cocina tenía una pequeña barra que lucía como una ventana hacia el comedor, parecía de tamaño reducido, hasta donde pudo ver. Del otro lado del pasillo había un cuarto de lavado, según le advirtieron y un medio baño, ambos cerca de las escaleras. Colocaron el equipaje cerca de la sala. Apenas bajó la primer caja el Sr. Mizuhara ya estaba yendo por otra, fue cuando Max se decidió a hablar…

– ¡Hola, Kai! – soltó con nerviosismo.

– Iré por la otra caja – recibió Max por respuesta a su saludo.

Kai dejó la maleta y el paquete extraño. Max imitó la acción, no sin antes intentar descifrar el contenido de aquel extraño paquete. Vio entrar a su padre con otra caja y salió por la que suponía era la última. Se encontraron los chicos afuera. Kai no le dirigió la mirada. Siguió su camino. Una vez con el equipaje dentro de la casa se cerró la puerta de la entrada. Todos estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos, eran las siete de la tarde…

– Vamos a ver tu habitación y una vez que la conozcas podrás instalarte mientras preparo la cena ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó el Sr. Mizuhara.

Asentó con la cabeza, tomó de nueva cuenta el paquete raro y siguió en silencio al Sr. Mizuhara, Max iba al final ahora. Subiendo las escaleras se hallaban cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado del pasillo.

– Esta habitación – dijo el Sr. Mizuhara, señalando la primera puerta a su derecha – es el estudio, cuando necesite algo de libros y eso, pasa con confianza. Este otro – señaló la primera puerta de la izquierda – es la habitación de Max – continuó el camino – esta otra – señaló la segunda de la derecha – es mi habitación, si necesitas algo sólo avísame. Y finalmente esta será tu habitación. –

Abrió. Era una habitación pequeña, había una cama individual cerca de una ventana con un pequeño balcón, un buró al lado de la cama, una cajonera y un pequeño closet, un librero, un pequeño escritorio y una silla giratoria, además de un pequeño cesto de basura. Al fondo de la habitación una puerta conducía a un baño completo. Encendió la luz del baño…

– Es pequeño, pero bastante independiente, Judy decía que era mejor así – rió un poco – No te preocupes la siguiente semana iremos a comprar una televisión y… –

– Está bien así. – interrumpió.

El Sr. Mizuhara y Max lo miraron con una expresión de extrañeza…

– No me gusta ver la televisión, no escucho música – agregó al notar sus miradas.

– Bien, pues… – titubeó un poco – Entonces te dejaremos mientras te instalas. Iré a preparar la cena, si quieres Max puede ayudarte. –

– Gracias – respondió con un tono seco.

El Sr. Mizuhara abandonó la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Kai colocó el paquete sobre la cama. Max pudo notar que era una especie de jaula, una de esas cosas donde trasladan a las mascotas. Kai la abrió y enseguida salió un felino gris con ojos amarillos, parecía pequeño aún. Temeroso olfateó la cama, tanteó el terreno. Kai le acercó su mano, la reconoció en seguida, un maullido indicó la sorpresa…

– No sabía que tenías un gato – habló Max

Únicamente lo miró de reojo.

– Es muy bonito, ¿cómo se llama? – cuestionó mientras acercó una mano para acariciarlo.

El felino reaccionó erizando el pelaje y haciendo un sonido amenazador. Max retrocedió.

– Es gata y es muy huraña, su nombre es Isis – hizo una sonrisa irónica.

Dejó a la gata en la cama y salió de la habitación. Max fue tras él, mientras observaba a Isis de reojo. Tomó dos de sus maletas y las llevó a la habitación, Max tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo. Luego una a una las cajas fueron llevadas. Isis merodeaba el escritorio por encima, todo era nuevo para ella. Max venía con la última caja…

– Debes traer piedras, está muy pesada – decía soltando la caja en el piso y pasando su mano por la frente.

Kai hizo una sonrisa ante el comentario. El rubio observó como Kai abrió una de las maletas…

– ¿Te quedarás allí todo el día? – preguntó divertido de la sorpresa de Max.

– Disculpa – respondió intentando disimular la pena – Te avisaré cuando esté lista la cena – salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

Llegó hasta la barra de la cocina y se sentó sobre uno de los bancos que estaban allí, recargando la mejilla sobre la palma.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó su padre al verlo distraído.

– Sí, claro – respondió fingiendo alegría.

– Tu amigo es muy callado no me había percatado de lo mucho que guarda silencio. –

– Sí, no es muy conversador… – pensó un momento – ¿Sabes quién era la mujer que se despidió de Kai? – inquirió cuidadosamente.


	2. Capítulo II Nuestra Primera Conversación

La 'normalidad' es cuestión de números, porque al dejar de ser mayoría pasará a ser extraño...

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus comentarios...

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

**Capítulo II**** Nuestra Primera Conversación**

por Kiray Himawari

– _Tu amigo es muy callado no me había percatado de lo mucho que guarda silencio. –_

– _Sí, no es muy conversador… – pensó un momento – ¿Sabes quién era la mujer que se despidió de Kai? – inquirió cuidadosamente._

– En realidad no, pero supongo que se estiman mutuamente. –

Se sentó sobre la cama, Isis se le acercó buscando acurrucarse en sus piernas, una vez que lo logró comenzó a ronronear…

– Espero que no sea tan complicado adaptarme – le comentó a la gata mientras acariciaba la cabecita.

La removió con cuidado y se puso de pie. Comenzó a sacar la ropa que había empacado. La dobló con sumo cuidado y la fue colocando en la cajonera que previamente había limpiado. Ropa interior, calcetines, playeras, pijamas, Continuó con la otra, ropa casual; la colocó en ganchos que estaban en el closet y las colgó bien organizada. Luego un poco de ropa formal de la otra, camisas, sacos, pantalones; allí mismo sudaderas, abrigos, suéteres. Terminó con su ropa, estaba toda en perfecto orden. Prosiguió con la primera caja; cuadernos, un portarretratos, una pequeña caja de madera, una caja de metal de tamaño considerable y una bolsa con artículos de higiene. La segunda caja tenía un montón de libros, al igual que en las otras dos cajas restantes. Tanteó el librero y supo que no cabrían todos, probablemente el contenido de dos cajas. Limpió cada repisa y comenzó a colocar los libros. Para ese rato Isis dormía en la silla giratoria. Había pasado una hora y tocaron a la puerta…

– Kai, la cena está lista, te esperamos – se escuchó la voz de Max.

No hubo respuesta, pero cuando Max iba bajando las escaleras escuchó los pasos del bicolor. Bajó a prisa y entró a la cocina. Ayudaba a colocar la mesa. Se quedó parado frente al comedor intentado descifrar el movimiento que observaba tras la barra.

– Toma asiento donde quieras – dijo el Sr. Mizuhara.

Max salió de la cocina con los platos y los colocó sobre los manteles individuales. Miró como volvía por los cubiertos, los vasos y las servilletas, hacía varios malabares. El Sr. Mizuhara repasaba para cerciorarse que no faltaba nada.

– ¿Dónde quieres sentarte, Kai? – preguntó Max antes de tomar posesión de algún puesto. Su padre se paró tras él y tomo los hombros del rubio…

– Vamos, no tengas pena – agregó el Sr. Mizuhara.

Kai dio un paso al frente y observó los platos detenidamente, luego la vista directo a los ojos de los Mizuhara. Tomó asiento a la derecha mirando hacia la cocina, luego Max frente a él y el Sr. Mizuhara al centro. Max notó la ligera desventaja en alimentos del plato de Kai…

– Deja cambiarlo, tiene menos… –

– Está bien así – contestó de inmediato.

Era una situación tensa. Iniciaron la cena en absoluto silencio. Kai comía despacio, Max repasaba el tenedor en busca de algo que decir, mientras el Sr. Mizuhara miraba la tensión…

– Y ¿cuál es tu platillo favorito, Kai? – inquirió.

– No tengo uno en específico – contestó.

Hubo otro silencio hasta que Kai terminó. Recogió sus trastos y…

– Yo lo recojo, no te preocupes – dijo Max dispuesto a tomarlos.

– Puedo solo – respondió el bicolor molesto.

Max regresó a su asiento. Miró a su padre, el otro devolvió la mirada. Kai lavó lo que utilizó y salió de la cocina.

– Gracias por la cena – se retiró a su habitación.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero podría lograrlo, después de todo, quería tener una vida normal. Tomó el contenido de la primera caja, los cuadernos los colocó sobre el escritorio en forma ordenada. La caja de madera la limpió y la puso en la cajonera en el último espacio; y la caja de metálica la puso sobre una de las repisas del closet. Los zapatos que en realidad eran tres pares: zapatos de vestir, zapatos deportivos y botas, las colocó en la parte inferior del mismo closet. Los artículos de higiene personal y los medicamentos fueron colocados tras el espejo del baño, acomodados de manera minuciosa: desodorante, talco, pasta dental, colonia, jabón, etc. Inspeccionó el baño, era pequeño, pero bastante agradable tenerlo en la misma habitación.

Eran casi las nueve y media. Caminó hacia la silla giratoria y contempló a la gata. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Desde la sala lo contemplaron Max y el Sr. Mizuhara. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó a la mitad con leche, luego de regreso a su cuarto. Lo siguieron con la mirada. Tomó la leche y la colocó en un pequeño traste en el piso. Isis bajó de inmediato y comenzó a cenar. Kai tomó asiento en su cama, colocó el vaso vacío sobre el buró. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó un breve rato. Decidió tomar una ducha. Sacó un par de pantalones pants, una camiseta de algodón sin mangas, ropa interior, una toalla blanca limpia, se dirigió al baño. Cerró con seguro y abrió la regadera. Se despojó de su actual vestimenta y entró en contacto con el agua. Estaba tibia, bastante relajante. Enseguida de verlo pasar por la sala el Sr. Mizuhara decidió ir al estudio a revisar algunas facturas por pagar del negocio, era sábado, pero la tienda tendría que pagar sus deudas el lunes por la mañana y los domingos prefería no trabajar en asuntos relacionados con números y letras. Max apagó el televisor y subió rumbo a su cuarto, antes de entrar decidió hablar un poco con Kai y darle la bienvenida, puesto que su llegada había sido extraña y el nerviosismo no le había permitido hablar con él de una manera apropiada. Caminó hasta estar enfrente de la puerta. Tocó sutilmente, pero no recibió respuesta.

– Quizás ya se durmió – se dijo en voz baja.

Escuchó el maullar de la gata y la puerta se abrió. Kai acababa de terminar su baño. Abrió la puerta…

– Pasa. –

Volvió hacia el baño para recoger su ropa sucia. La dobló con cuidado y la colocó encima de la cajonera…

– Si quieres puedes depositarla en un cesto que está en el cuarto de lavado. –

– Está bien. –

Hubo otro silencio mientras acomodaba las cosas tras el espejo del baño. Max tomó asiento en la cama, observaba a Isis lamer una de sus patas delanteras y limpiar su hocico.

– ¿Quieres preguntar algo? – soltó una vez que notó la ausencia de decisión por parte del rubio.

– Lo siento, no… –

– Es normal que te sientas así, no todos los días llega un extraño a tu casa a vivir. –

– No eres ningún extraño, eres mi amigo. –

Hizo una sonrisa ante el comentario…

– Eso supongo. –

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

– Supongo. –

– ¿Por qué aceptaste vivir con nosotros y no con Tyson? –

Caminó hacia la silla giratoria y tomó asiento. Isis brincó a sus piernas…

– Es muy simple. Supuse que era lo mejor. – fue su respuesta.

– No quiero que creas que no me gusta la idea, pero siempre creí que te llevabas mejor con Ray, tal vez eso me hizo pensar que aceptarías estar con los Granger. –

Acarició la oreja de la gata…

– Kenny me tiene miedo, puedo verlo temblar cada que lo miro fijamente. Ray es una persona bastante bien instruida en leer mis estados de ánimo, incluso podría sermonearme por horas sin lograr que me enfade, sin embargo eso lo hace difícil, creo que todo el tiempo estaría preocupado por si estoy bien o si estoy de ánimos. Con Tyson sería muy complicado lidiar con su molesta curiosidad, todo el tiempo me hace preguntas, quiere saber todo de una sola vez. Y finalmente tú… – miró a la gata y luego le sostuvo la mirada al rubio. – Tu familia es pequeña, tienes independencia, eres hijo único, no me conoces demasiado, respetas mi silencio, aunque en ocasiones la curiosidad te vence, pero es mucho más sencillo lidiar contigo que con ellos. –

– No esperaba tanta sinceridad de tu parte. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Espero no cambiar esa impresión – mofándose de su descripción.

– No voy a ser un hermano para ti, tampoco un ladrón de cariño con tus padres, no pienso intervenir en tu vida. –

– No pienses así, ahora eres parte de la familia Mizuhara, Kai. Esta es tu casa ahora. Siéntete con la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, mientras no sea volarla en mil pedazos – se veía más relajado.

– No soy Tyson ni Daichi – respondió con sarcasmo.

– Me alegra que hayas elegido vivir con nosotros, espero que estés cómodo… –

– No necesito que me des una bienvenida. Sé que estaré bien aquí. – interrumpió.

– Es algo curioso. – rió suavemente.

– ¿Qué es curioso? – frunció el ceño.

– No te enojes, pero creo que es la primera vez que platico contigo, fuera del entrenamiento. – se apoyó con los codos hacia atrás.

– Es verdad, nunca había platicado contigo. –

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo más? –

– Mientras no sea para pedirme dinero – bromeó con ironía.

Meneó la cabeza en negativa.

– No, es un poco más personal – desvió la mirada hacia Isis.

– Tal vez sea tiempo. – respondió.

Dudó por unos instantes…

– ¿Quién era la mujer de la que te despediste hace un rato? –

– ¿Nicoleta? – sonrió para sí. – Era mi nana. –

– ¿Tu nana? No sabía que tenías nana. – estaba sorprendido.

– Nicoleta trabajó para la familia durante mucho tiempo, desde antes de que naciera. Cuando mis padres murieron mi abuelo fue quien se quedó con mi custodia, pero no es del tipo que canta canciones de cuna, ni de los que leen cuentos para dormir, todo eso lo hizo Nicoleta. –

– ¿Por qué la esposaron? ¿Hizo algo malo? – preguntó entristecido.

– Su error fue querer protegerme, calló todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Voltaire, así que fue acusada de complicidad de Voltaire y Boris, le dieron 25 años por aceptar su culpabilidad. –

– Lo siento mucho, no sabía. – bajó su tono de voz.

– No, no lo sabías, porque si no hubieras sabido, no hubieras preguntado. – soltó una breve risa.

– En verdad que te noto muy cambiado. – se sentó bien de nueva cuenta.

– Es porque ahora seré normal. –

La gata bajó de sus piernas y se acercó a la ventana. Maulló un par de veces. El bicolor entendió el mensaje y abrió la ventana. La gata salió por el breve espacio y trepó por una de las ramas del árbol y desapareció.

– ¿A dónde va? –

– No lo sé, probablemente a dar un paseo nocturno. –

Dejó la ventana entreabierta. Max se levantó y comenzó a ver el librero…

– Tienes muchos libros. –

– Sólo pude traer mis favoritos. Lo demás los recolectó el gobierno. –

– Lo siento, no quise… –

– No es tu culpa, ni la de nadie. Así que técnicamente no tienes que disculparte. –

– Es que me cuesta trabajo creer lo que te ha pasado. –

– No siempre las cosas son como queremos, deberías de ser menos positivo. –

Tomó la ropa que había dejado sobre la cajonera y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de allí. Max sabía que iría a depositar la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado, así que comenzó a curiosear un poco de las pertenencias con las que había llegado su amigo ruso-japonés. Notó que sobre el escritorio había un portarretratos bocabajo y justo cuando lo iba a levantar…

– Creí que dormías temprano. – anunció su retorno con su característico sarcasmo.

– Es que pensé que querías platicar un poco más conmigo, – respondió, olvidando así la idea de ver el portarretratos.

– No soy tan sociable, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. No se cambia de la noche a la mañana. – esta vez su tono era serio, mas no enfadoso.

– Lo siento, es que me tiene inquieto tu presencia, yo quiero que nos llevemos bien. –

– Creo que deberías ir a dormir ya. – cortó de tajo el tema.

– Tienes razón, debes de estar cansado con todo el movimiento. – se acercó a la salida – ¡Descansa y buenas noches! –

– Max, – llamó Kai – deja de preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme solo. – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras la salida del rubio.

No sabía exactamente como iban a ser las cosas de ese día en adelante, sólo tenía un objetivo en su mente: ser tan normal como pudiera.


	3. Capítulo III Reglas Para un Hogar

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, espero recibir sus opiniones acerca de este nuevo capítulo… Saludos… Disfruten de la lectura

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

_Normal: apegarse a__ las reglas de una sociedad común. Pertenecer al rango de la mayoría. No hacer algo diferente a los demás… Eso no es normal…_

**Capítulo ****III Reglas Para un Hogar**

por Kiray Himawari

– _Max, – llamó Kai – deja de preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme solo. – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras la salida del rubio. _

_No sabía exactamente como iban a ser las cosas de ese día en adelante, sólo tenía un objetivo en su mente: ser tan normal como pudiera. _

Estaba listo para ir a dormir, en verdad que sí había sido un día cansado, sin embargo algo no estaba funcionando. Había apagado las luces, estaba recostado viendo fijamente al techo, intentaba cerrar los ojos y entregarse de lleno al sueño. Una vuelta a la derecha y una a la izquierda, nada. Su sueño no estaba muy bien. Se sentó al borde de la cama, una vez más alguien llamó, se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir. Era el Sr. Mizuhara…

– Disculpa la interrupción Kai, pero me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de los documentos que me han entregado. –

– Adelante – encendió la luz.

El Sr. Mizuhara traía consigo un folder bastante regordete, tomó asiento en la silla giratoria, colocando el folder sobre el escritorio…

– Estaba revisando tu expediente y creo que eres un año mayor que Max, pensé que eras por lo menos tres años más grande – rió ante su propio comentario. – Disculpa soy malo con los chistes – dijo al notar la ausencia de risa en el joven sentado enfrente suyo.

– ¿Qué hay con eso? – definitivamente quería que fuera al grano.

– Pues, también me enviaron tu expediente médico, realmente no alcanzo a comprender todo lo que está en él, hay muchas palabras técnicas, nunca en mi vida había visto semejantes palabras. – volvió a reír.

– Mi expediente médico es normal. – respondió secamente.

– Creo que tienes razón, todos los expedientes médicos son así, con palabras difíciles y eso. Cambiando de tema, Kai, cuando me entregaron este expediente mencionaron que te habían inscrito ya en una escuela, pensé que te darían la libertad de ir a la misma escuela que Max. –

– Sr. Mizuhara, quiero recordarle que no soy su hijo, no seré nada de usted. – lo miró fijamente.

El hombre lo miró con extrañeza, no pretendía que fuera su hijo ni mucho menos, pero sí quería tratarlo de la mejor manera posible, aunque con un carácter semejante sería complicado…

– Según me dijeron, entrarás pasado mañana. ¿Ya sabes dónde está? –

– No, supongo que vendrán el lunes por mí para llevarme y decirme las reglas de dicha escuela. – mencionó fríamente.

– Si quieres podemos acompañarte. –

– No soy un niño de cinco años. –

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero sería bueno no llegar solo... –

– Creo que es tarde y debo dormir – interrumpió.

– Es cierto, no me pregunté si podía molestarte. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte o que quizás debería saber? –

– No – fue toda su respuesta.

El Sr. Mizuhara se puso de pie y al salir de la habitación volteó por última ocasión en esa extraña noche…

– Si necesitas algo, sólo dime a mí o a Max, siéntete como en casa – le brindó una amable sonrisa.

Ahora sabía de donde había heredado aquella escalofriante sonrisa amable. Cerró su habitación… Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche. En medio de la oscuridad se sentó en el balcón, miraba al cielo en busca de un algo. La gata regresó y se acomodó a su lado. Pasaron unas horas y el sueño no llegaba, únicamente la sensación de cansancio le hacía pedir a gritos silenciosos un poco de descanso. Eran las tres de la mañana. Fue al baño y de regreso a su cama, por alguna extraña razón, en menos de diez minutos dormía profundamente. La gata se acomodó cerca de los pies de su amo.

Max despertó, eran las diez de la mañana. Fue al baño y vio su reflejo: cabello alborotado y ojos entrecerrados.

– ¡Qué flojera levantarse tan temprano! – se recriminó al saber que no podría dormir más.

Tendió su cama, recogió lo que estaba fuera de su lugar. Encendió la televisión…

– ¡Genial, es domingo y no hay nada que ver…! –

Apagó el aparato. Tomó ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Terminó. Ya eran las once de la mañana. Percibió un aroma bastante agradable…

– ¡Hot-cakes! – gritó emocionado.

Corrió hacia la cocina. Su padre preparaba el desayuno…

– ¡Buenos días, Max! –

– ¡Buenos días, papá! – respondió animoso.

– Si no te conociera, diría que has adoptado las costumbres de Tyson. – ironizó divertido.

Entendió el chiste y soltó una carcajada…

– Podría ser posible eso… Pero afortunadamente para ti, no ha ocurrido del todo. – rió divertido.

En verdad había adoptado la costumbre de dormir hasta tarde los domingos, después de todo, los entrenamientos impuestos por su capitán eran siempre agotadores los sábados.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a Kai para desayunar juntos? –

– ¡Claro! – respondió el rubio.

Se dirigió a la habitación, tocó suavemente, no quería despertarlo tan bruscamente, aunque no sabría si los domingos se levantaba tan temprano como los otros días. No recibió respuesta. Tocó una vez más y nada. Con un poco de temor se aventuró a girar la perilla y adentrarse. Una cama perfectamente acomodada, ni una cosa fuera de su lugar, silencioso espacio… No había nadie.

– ¿Kai? – llamó.

Revisó el baño, vacío. Caminó en busca de algún indicio de Kai, pero nada, ni siquiera la gata parecía estar. Regresó a la cocina.

– ¿A qué hora despertaste, papá? – inquirió el rubio un poco preocupado.

– A las ocho, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde está Kai? – de alguna manera sospechaba la razón de la pregunta.

– Es que Kai no está en su habitación, creí que dejaría una nota pero no hay nada. – sonaba alarmado.

– Quizás salió al patio trasero, tal vez decidió entrenar hoy – agregó intentando calmar sus propios nervios.

– Sí, tal vez tengas razón, iré a echar un vistazo. –

Llegó a jardín trasero, no había más que una gata bajo la sombra del árbol. Corrió a la cocina para informar a su padre…

– ¡Papá, Kai no está! – dijo agitado por la carrera.

De repente sonó el timbre…

– Iré a ver – agregó el rubio.

Se acercó a prisa y abrió la puerta…

– ¿Kai? – se quedó perplejo.

– ¿Puedo pasar o te quedarás allí parado? –

– Por supuesto… – estaba muy confundido.

Pasó de largo ignorando a Max y al Sr. Mizuhara. Antes de subir por las escaleras escuchó un llamado.

– ¿Kai? – era el Sr. Mizuhara.

El bicolor se volvió y se paró enfrente sin decir nada.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió sin reclamo en el timbre de voz.

– Fui a caminar – respondió tranquilo.

– ¿A qué hora saliste de casa? –

– A las siete –

– ¿Tan temprano? – se agregó Max a la conversación.

– Estaban dormidos, supuse que a esta hora ya estarían despiertos. –

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Con gusto te hubiera acompañado. – comentó el rubio.

– Porque no necesito una niñera. – respondió fríamente.

– Sé que ya eres grande y que no necesitas una niñera, pero… –

– En realidad esperaba a que despertaran para que pudieran abrirme. – interrumpió.

Avanzó sin decir más. Allí quedaron parados Max y su padre…

– Creo que iré a verlo – reaccionó Max.

– Eso creo – respondió su padre un poco extrañado.

Max subió una vez más las escaleras. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai…

– ¿Sí? – se escuchó Kai, quien había adivinado los pasos de Max.

– Este… – tartamudeaba – Bueno yo… –

– ¿Cada que alguien te dirige la palabra tartamudeas? –

– Este… ¡No, claro que no! – respondió.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Te quedarás allí parado o dirás algo? – preguntó secamente.

– Sólo quería decirte que fueras a desayunar con nosotros. – bajó la mirada.

– Pareces un niño regañado. – ironizó. – Vamos. – salió de su habitación y se puso en marcha. – ¿Vienes? –

Con una pequeña carrera le dio alcance.

– ¿Por qué no avisaste que saldrías temprano? – inquirió el rubio.

– ¿Estabas despierto a las siete de la mañana? –

– No, pero… –

– Allí tienes tu respuesta. Aún estaban dormidos. – no parecía enojado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pequeño comedor. El 'desayuno' ya estaba servido. Max seguía confundido ante la actitud de Kai. No estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz, eso definitivamente lo intrigaba. Kai llegó al pequeño comedor…

– Toma asiento donde gustes – dijo el Sr. Mizuhara cuando vio a Kai allí parado sin intenciones de mover un músculo.

– Gracias – fue su respuesta.

Tomó asiento en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior, a la derecha viendo de frente a la cocina.

– Al parecer encontró un sitio para sentarse todos los días – pensó el padre de Max.

El rubio tomó asiento enseguida, enfrente de Kai; y finalmente el Sr. Mizuhara. Tal como la noche anterior Max había acomodado los platos, claro, antes de haberse percatado de la ausencia del nuevo habitante. Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos desde la búsqueda, por lo que los platos aún lanzaban humeante sabor hacia el olfato. Max aspiró y lanzó un suspiro saboreando lo que estaba a punto de comer. Su padre lo observó divertido, así que lanzó una breve sonrisa. En ese preciso momento Max comenzó a cortar un trozo del hot-cake en su plato. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo saboreó cerrando los ojos…

– ¡Está delicioso, papá! – exclamó repentinamente.

– Me alegra que te guste. – dijo su padre al tiempo que también propinaba un bocado.

No era algo que le agradara del todo. Lo único que hizo fue mirar cómo Max comía animosamente lo que estaba frente a él, parecía agradarle. Con un poco de desconfianza cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo masticó despacio y lo trago, así hizo hasta que terminó lo de su plato. A su parecer pudieron pasar años y no terminar con aquello. Cuando finalizó se levantó de su lugar…

– ¿No comerás más? – inquirió Max.

Sin querer el pequeño rubio recordó a su amigo Tyson quien con regularidad se servía de tres porciones en adelante y ver a Kai comer tan poco de aquello, que para Max era delicioso, le hacía pensar en si algo estaba mal…

– Es suficiente para mí. – respondió, continuando así su camino.

– Pero… – Max logró atraer su atención haciendo que se detuviera – ¿No te gustan los hot-cakes? –

Era la única razón que se le ocurría para que alguien no comiera más de una pieza de aquel 'desayuno'. Kai no respondió enseguida. ¿Qué podría decirle: 'Detesto los hot-cakes'? Definitivamente no iba a responderles eso…

– No acostumbro desayunar a estas horas. – fue su torpe respuesta, según pensó.

Casi las doce del día, definitivamente no era buena hora para un desayuno, más bien correspondía el turno para un almuerzo. El Sr. Mizuhara se sintió un poco incómodo, sin lugar a dudas sería complicado adaptarse a las costumbres de alguien como el joven ruso-japonés.

– Es cierto, debiste haber desayunado antes de irte, porque lo hiciste ¿verdad? –

¿Lo estaba cuestionando o regañando? No entendía muy bien ese tipo de mensaje. Si desayunaba o no era su problema ¿no?, entonces se percató de que ya no era su casa, ya no eran sus reglas, ni las de su abuelo, ahora estaba bajo las reglas del padre de su amigo y el mismo.

– No. – fue su respuesta para luego continuar caminando hacia la cocina.

Lavó sus platos. Al terminar limpió los residuos de humedad de sus manos y salió de la cocina. Se dirigió a las escaleras y de allí a la habitación. Una vez dentro notó que Isis no se encontraba allí. Se asomó por el balcón para divisarla cerca del árbol, una sonrisa mental se dibujó. Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó frente al escritorio. Lanzó un suspiro. No estaba resultando nada sencillo adaptarse. En un principio creyó que sería fácil, sin embargo no estaba pasando así. No habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas y ya estaba deseando haber tomado otra decisión. ¿Qué decisión? Si lo pensaba detenidamente ésa era su mejor opción. Tomó uno de sus cuadernos y lo comenzó a hojear, realmente no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. Nadie nunca se interesaba en lo que hacía cuando comía, cuando dormía, cuando iba al médico… ¡Rayos! Iba a ser muy difícil, sólo su fuerza de voluntad no lo defraudaba, quería su vida normal.

En el comedor el Sr. Mizuhara hablaba con su hijo en tono moderado…

– ¿Qué le ocurre a tu amigo? – inquirió.

– No lo sé, se veía incómodo con los hot-cakes, quizás no le gustan – fue su conclusión.

– Pues deberías preguntarle lo que no le gusta, quizás podríamos evitarnos algunos problemas, no quiero que deje de comer sólo porque no le agrada la comida. – bromeó.

– Me gustaría poder preguntarle y eso, pero… – se detuvo a pensar unos instantes.

– ¿Pero qué? – insistió su padre.

– Ayer que tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él – su oyente hizo una cara de sorpresa –… Sí, ayer pude hablar un poco con él, me dijo quién era la mujer de anoche, ¿sabías que era su nana? Creo que su nombre era Nicoleta… El punto es que no le gustan los interrogatorios ni que le hagan preguntas curiosas y cuando alguien lo hace tiende a irritarse y no me gustaría que se sintiera hostigado por cosas como estas, aunque también estoy consciente de que deberías saber un poco de él, digo, estoy de acuerdo en que la hora de la comida debe ser tranquila y sin contratiempos, es sólo que a mí también me resulta difícil entender la forma en la que actúa. –

– Creo que entiendo tu punto, Max, tal vez sea mi turno de hablar con él. Quizás necesitemos entablar más comunicación con ese chico. –

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro…

Miró una de las hojas llenas de ecuaciones… No necesitaba agobiarse con ese tipo de cosas, pero era lo único que lo podría distraer de los pensamientos acerca de lo que tendría que soportar todos los días. Llegó hasta una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir números y números y más números. ¡Esto era ridículo! Luego de unos minutos de haberse concentrado en los números alguien tocó a la puerta. Maldijo su suerte, tendría que comenzar de nuevo con esa ecuación.

– Adelante – dijo finalmente.

El Sr. Mizuhara se adentró en la habitación, Kai por unos segundos creyó que se trataría de Max, estaba perdiendo su agudeza…

– Disculpa la interrupción, veo que hacías tarea… – se acercó un poco para ver de que se trataba.

– No es tarea – respondió al tiempo que cerraba su cuaderno.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención de esa manera, tampoco era algo que le gustara, no era parte de su vida, no hasta ese momento…

– Quería platicar un poco contigo, ¿crees que sea posible? – no quería verlo enfadado o lo que quiera que fuera su actitud.

– Eso creo. – dijo algo confundido.

¿A caso le estaba pidiendo permiso para platicar con él? Todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacer preguntas de la nada, todo mundo, incluso Tyson intentaban meterse en su vida sin pedir permiso, pero esto, esto era inusual. El Sr. Mizuhara tomó asiento en la cama de Kai, sería una larga plática...

– Me parece que estamos empezando mal con todo eso… –

– No sé a que se refiere – su puso a la defensiva enarcando una ceja.

– Tranquilo… – se alertó ante la reacción del chico. – Sólo quiero que podamos comunicarnos mejor, sé que esto no es sencillo para ti ni para nosotros tampoco… –

– Creo que no fue mi mejor idea – se dijo.

– No, nada de eso. Me dio mucho gusto saber que decidiste vivir con nosotros, es sólo que… – Kai lo miró extrañado. – Bueno, tu carácter es muy diferente al de cualquier chico. No había conocido a alguien como tú… –

– No siga, creo que… –

– No, Kai, es tiempo de hablar, disculpa si te incomodo con mis palabras, pero es necesario – lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Sr. Mizuhara, yo… –

– Quiero que seas parte de nuestra familia… – interrumpió a Kai.

De todas las cosas que esperó escuchar esa era la que no había pasado por su mente. Su mirada que había desviado unos segundos atrás para luego volver con un aire de confusión…

– Sé que eres un chico muy independiente, pero en verdad me gustaría que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros, que ahora no estás solo. Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, conocer tu platillo favorito, en fin todas esas cosas que saben las familiares de cada integrante, tú sabes… –

– No… No lo estoy entendiendo – interrumpió.

Por primera vez en su vida no estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría en esa pequeña charla, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su pecho… El Sr. Mizuhara sólo intentó no demostrar la gran ternura que le había inspirado ese rostro lleno de confusión. No era el frío rostro indiferente, ese era diferente… El rostro de una persona que nunca había conocido ese tipo de acercamiento…

– Sí, estoy seguro de que sabes lo que me refiero, ya sabes platicar a la hora de la comida, ver televisión juntos, ir a pasear los fines de semana, vacacionar, correr para llegar a clases a tiempo, en fin lo cotidiano en una familia – largó un suspiro.

Cambió su expresión confusa por su máscara de indiferencia…

– No sé a lo que se refiera y tampoco me interesa saberlo. No estoy interesado en conseguir una vida familiar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo vine porque es un requisito… – una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo desviaron sus palabras – ¿Qué está haciendo? – sonaba más confundido que al principio.

Luego el Sr. Mizuhara lo envolvió cual padre que no ha visto a un hijo en años. Kai se estremeció… Nunca en su vida había recibido algo así. No supo cómo actuar. Primero pensó en aventarlo, pero algo dentro de él le impidió hacerlo… Sus ojos se nublaron y un nudo en la garganta lo amenazaba con soltar un sollozo. Sin mucha brusquedad colocó sus brazos en posición defensiva y alejó el cuerpo del Sr. Mizuhara…

– Déjeme solo, por favor. – pidió casi en susurro.

El Sr. Mizuhara estaba extrañado. Kai no correspondió al abrazo y al parecer lo había incomodado. Notó su tono de voz entrecortado y pudo ver su mirada desviada al piso luego de retirarse unos pasos.

– Kai, lo siento, pero… –

– Por favor… – suplicó.

– Siento tener que negarte tu soledad ahora pero… –

Kai lo miró fijamente con una sorpresa en su rostro, al abrir los ojos un poco más algunas lágrimas lograron escapar, nadie le había negado nunca su soledad…

– … Pero tenemos que establecer las reglas del hogar, tal vez en tu casa eran diferentes, sin embargo ahora tendrás que adecuarte a las nuevas. – terminó con voz firme.

Lo tenía sorprendido, pasó de un abrazo a casi lanzar una orden…

– Primero que nada NUNCA debes sentirte solo, en un hogar siempre te debes sentirte cobijado, saber que cuentas con alguien para bien o para mal. Segundo una familia está para apoyarse y nunca debes dudar poder contar con ellos. Tercero en casa todos nos respetaremos, somos una familia y no hay porque ofender o menospreciar a los demás. Cuarto siempre que salgas debes avisar o en su defecto dejar una nota, si no lo haces puedes dejarnos muy preocupados como hace un rato, creímos que te había ocurrido algo. Quinto debes expresar tus opiniones, por infantiles o duras que parezcan, respetando la tercera regla, si algo no te gusta debes decirlo, así evitarás problemas futuros, esto es honestidad. Kai estas son las cinco reglas para un buen hogar, hay más, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo las aprenderás… –

El Sr. Mizuhara notó entonces que Kai lo miraba con una extrañeza en el rostro, como si nunca en su vida hubiera oído hablar de un hogar o algo así…

– No estoy buscando un hogar… – dijo de mala gana luego de desviar la mirada.

– Yo sé que no, pero lo encontraste. Un hogar es necesario para una vida normal… – lo interrumpió.

Salió de la habitación satisfecho por poder hablar con Kai… Una sonrisa lo acompaño todo el camino directo a la sala. Kai siguió sentado allí, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Un hogar? ¿Reglas para un hogar? ¡Todo por unos estúpidos hot-cakes!

En la sala Max esperaba por su padre, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que había entrado a hablar con Kai y, si conocía bien a su amigo o al menos lo suficiente, éste había reventado contra su padre. Escuchó pasos…

– ¿Y? – saltó inquieto.

– Creo que todo está bien, por lo menos no me corrió – sonrió divertido al ver la preocupación de su hijo.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –

– No lo obligué a que me dijera nada. Aunque no lo creas, Max, Kai es una persona que necesita tiempo para poder adaptarse a nuestra vida, al perecer no ha tenido mucho contacto con lo que para nosotros es _familia_. – diciendo esto se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a disfrutar de lo que su hijo había dejado de ver.

Max no hizo más preguntas. Se sentó a disfrutar de igualmente la televisión. Era un entretenido programa acerca los accidentes más graciosos que habían sufrido los beyluchadores en medio de un encuentro. Algunas carcajadas escapaban.

– No me gustan los hot-cakes… – se escuchó al fondo de la sala.

Max y su padre giraron con lentitud hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Allí parado, cerca de la entrada, Kai mantenía una postura un poco arqueada en los hombros, quizás avergonzado o algo parecido.

– … Nunca me han gustado. – dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Sus palabras eran casi un susurro. Max lo miró extrañado ¿qué estaba haciendo?... El Sr. Mizuhara supo entonces que había logrado en aquel chico…

– ¿Por qué no te sientas a ver el programa con nosotros? – preguntó sonriente.

– No me gusta ver la televisión. – su tono era ahora frío y decidido.

Dio media vuelta y salió hacia el pequeño patio. Max miró a su papá…

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó confundido.

– Kai está compartiendo las reglas para el hogar, Max. No le gustan los hot-cakes y tampoco le gusta ver la televisión. – sonrió, tenía la confianza del bicolor.


	4. Capítulo IV ¿Escuela, cárcel o abadía?

Muchas gracias por acompañar esta historia… Agradeceré sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, críticos y no… Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les sigua gustando…

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Números, números y más números, de eso se trata la normalidad... Es cuestión de estadística..._

* * *

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

– _Kai está compartiendo las reglas para el hogar, Max. No le gustan los hot-cakes y tampoco le gusta ver la televisión. – sonrió, tenía la confianza del bicolor. _

**Capítulo ****IV ¿Escuela?, ¿cárcel? o ¿abadía?**

por Kiray Himawari

Caminó con pasos decididos hacia el pequeño patio trasero. Una vez allí se sentó junto a Isis. Acarició la pequeña oreja y tomó su postura acostumbrada: recargó la espalda contra el tronco, pierna derecha extendida al frente, mientras la otra se flexionaba para llevar la rodilla al pecho. Isis se animó a acurrucarse en la pierna extendida. Sintió la brisa y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Había sido extraño escuchar a Kai decir que no le gustaban los hot-cakes, la televisión era algo que ya sabía que detestaba. En repetidas ocasiones en la que durante los torneos se sentaban frente al televisor, lo habían visto bufar y salir de allí diciendo lo estúpido que era aquello, pero ¿los hot-cakes? ¿A quién no le gustan los hot-cakes? Seguramente había una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para que ello fuera de su completo desagrado. ¿Tortura?, ¿malas experiencias?, ¿recuerdos ligados? La curiosidad crecía. Max quería saber más. Ya había platicado con los chicos antes acerca de las escasas manías que sabía del ruso-japonés. Algunas veces discutían el porqué era tan serio, frío, solitario, gruñón y especialmente se preguntaban porqué le disgustaban tantas cosas. Entrenaba con gran entereza, como si su vida dependiera de ello; había veces en que lo veían desaparecer por horas y horas sin saber a dónde iba, al parecer desde el segundo torneo en el que participaron había adoptado la costumbre de salir a caminar los domingos desde temprano y más cuando se encontraban en Japón, puesto que cuando se encontraron en el último torneo no lo hacía en los demás países, quizás había un lugar al que le gustaba ir a relajarse, no sería la primera vez. Conocían sus costumbres acerca levantarse temprano, entrenar como maniaco, guardar silencio por horas, su costumbre de hablar más con los mayores, claro que sin dejar a un lado su característico comportamiento; sin embargo jamás se había detenido a pensar en las demás costumbres que podía tener como: su comida favorita, su materia favorita, lo que hacía por las tardes después de entrenar, lo que le gustaba hacer en periodos vacacionales, si le gustaba viajar; no sabía nada si lo pensaba detenidamente. Ahora que estaba allí el bicolor, casi como experimento, listo para ser observado.

En un principio Max había estado muy nervioso cuando supo la decisión final de Kai, estaba contento, pero a la vez contrariado. Convivir con Kai durante los torneos era un poco complicado y no porque el chico fuera una mala persona o algo así, sino porque era una persona poco sociable y por lo tanto poco comunicativa. En ocasiones no sabían como actuar delante de él o buscar la manera de integrarlo a las pláticas o actividades que ellos llevaban acabo. Ahora Max ya estaba enfrentando la realidad. La primera sorpresa que se había llevado fue haber visto a Isis, la gata. Por su mente jamás había cruzado la idea de que a Kai le agradaran los gatos, de hecho por algún tiempo llegaron a creer que Kai podía llegar matar a los animales si estos se interviniesen en su vida, pero incluso ahora que lo observaba desde su ventana, podía ver lo afectivo que quizás era en el fondo. Estaba un poco confundido con aquello, mas haciendo memoria… Recordaba que alguna vez Hiro les había dicho que había encontrado a Kai con algunos gatos, alimentándolos, sin embargo nadie lo creyó y con justa razón, ¿qué podía hacerle pensar que Kai tuviera cierto afecto por los animales? Luego la faceta de Kai hablando un poco de su vida personal, diciéndole quién había sido aquella extraña mujer que lo había despedido cuando llegó a casa; incluso había escuchado algo acerca de sus padres, de un accidente. En aquella plática hubiera jurado que estaba soñando, pero no era así, era muy real. Había conocido que su genio salía en cualquier instante y que en ocasiones podía ser impredecible, confirmándolo en la cena cuando lavó sus trastos. El asunto de los hot-cakes era algo que, aunque fuera estúpido e irracional, le intrigaba. Hasta donde había leído, a través de Internet o visto en programas educativos, las personas siempre tenían razones conscientes o inconscientes para que algo les desagradara, aunque no siempre se dieran cuenta de ello, pero Kai era sumamente inteligente, así que él debía saber el porqué no le gustaban los hot-cakes o ¿quizás el mismo no lo sabría? Max estaba decidido a entender más a Kai, a tomar las riendas de la situación. Era raro, Max siempre había sido decidido tanto en el ámbito familiar como el social y escolar, pero en ocasiones cuando estaba junto a Kai, podía sentir cierto pánico al no saber qué hacer, el ruso-japonés podía llegar a ser muy imponente.

El resto del domingo pasó en completa tranquilidad. La comida no fue menos incómoda debido al silencio, sin embargo notaron que Kai comió normal, no se veía cohibido, ni molesto, era simplemente normal, estaba siendo él. Max estuvo muy cayado a consecuencia del demás silencio y de la falta de iniciativa del Sr. Mizuhara, probablemente ya había hostigado mucho al bicolor. Llegó la noche y la hora de dormir junto con ella. Eran más o menos las diez de la noche y Max ya preparaba sus cosas de la escuela, para su buena fortuna había decidido hacer la tarea desde el viernes. Colocó su uniforme en un gancho cerca del closet, su mochila permanecía con el cierre abierto mientras las libretas eran acomodadas, ¡listo!, aunque era un poco temprano para ir a dormir justo en ese momento. Decidió, dudando un poco al principio, visitar a su ahora compañero de hogar. Tocó la puerta…

– ¿Sí? – se abrió repentinamente la puerta.

Kai decidió no más '_adelante_', eso podía terminar como la última conversación de esa mañana y no debía ser así, según su parecer.

– ¡Hola, Kai! – saludó un poco tímido, debido a la mirada que ahora lanzaba el bicolor sobre él.

– Hola. – no había emoción alguna en su voz.

– ¿Estás bien?, ¿no necesitas nada? – preguntó rápidamente.

En ese momento Kai dejó de recargarse sobre la orilla de la puerta, quitando así el peso que la entre cerraba, dio un paso atrás…

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que deben atenderme como si fuera una princesa? –

– No, no es nada de eso. –

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó algo molesto.

– No te ofendas, Kai, pero sólo queremos que estés a gusto ahora que vives con nosotros. – dijo un poco apagado.

Kai lanzó un suspiro, dio vuelta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Max entendió esta acción como una invitación a pasar y así lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla giratoria. Fue cuando notó que Isis estaba en un pequeño moisés…

– No sabía que te gustaban los gatos. – pronunció sin dejar de fijar la vista en Isis.

El bicolor echó un vistazo hacia Isis y sonrió para sí…

– Siempre me han gustado. – su voz sonaba tranquila, era difícil escucharlo hablar en otro tono que no fuera uno que advirtiera peligro o molestia.

– Alguna vez Hiro nos dijo que te encontró alimentando unos gatos… – lanzó el comentario como si no le interesara mucho.

– ¿Eso dijo? – miró hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante se filtraba.

Asentó con la cabeza.

– Pensábamos que no era cierto, pero ahora veo que fue así. – miró hacia la ventana también.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de especial y por qué hablas de ello? – ahora fijaba su mirada en el rostro del rubio.

– No lo sé, quería platicar un poco, pero ¿sabes? Es difícil entablar alguna conversación contigo. – Kai levantó su ceja como cuestionando algo. – No te ofendas, pero es que casi no sabemos nada de ti y… –

– Ya tengo psicóloga a quien platicarle mis problemas. – sentenció firmemente.

– ¡¿Tienes una psicóloga? – preguntó efusivamente y sorprendido.

Kai miró fastidiado hacia la ventana, tal vez evitando la mirada de Max.

– Desde que inició el juicio me realizaron una valoración psicológica y decidieron que era necesario ver a un psicólogo, pero me rehusé a hacerlo, sin embargo, ya con Voltaire en la cárcel y sin un tutor establecido, me obligaron hace unos meses a acudir. – había respondido, eso era ¡asombroso!

– ¡Vaya! ¿Y son como en las caricaturas y series? – recibió una extraña mirada de confusión por parte de Kai – A cierto, no ves TV… – reflexionó unos segundos – Me refiero a que si te sientan en un diván y comienzas a narrar tu infancia mientras el psicólogo toma nota en una pequeña libreta mientras lanza preguntas acerca de tu vida y te observa de reojo bajando sus lentes hasta la punta de la nariz. – se veía muy entusiasmado con su cuestionamiento, una duda genuina por su parte.

¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Eso era lo que pensaban de una terapia psicológica? ¡Maldita televisión, seca el cerebro!

– No veas tanta televisión o terminarás siendo como Tyson, aunque creo que pronto lo alcanzarás. – pronunció de manera seria, porque era enserio lo que decía.

Max no lo percibió así, por lo cual soltó una carcajada…

– En verdad que no te conocía ese lado tan gracioso, es mejor que tu tonito irónico. – reía suficientemente alto, tanto como para que lo alcanzara a escuchar el Sr. Mizuhara desde su habitación.

Kai enarcó una ceja sin comprender del todo qué era lo gracioso…

– Estoy hablando enserio. – aclaró.

– ¿Es enserio? – dijo parando de reír y con la cabeza llena de confusión.

– A mí no me gustan las bromas. – ahora se veía quizás molesto.

– Enserio, Kai. ¿Por qué eres así? – la pregunta fue sorpresiva y el tono compasivo le disgustaron.

– Creo que no tengo tiempo de interrogatorios. – poniéndose de pie, invitando al rubio a salir de allí con un ademán muy conocido (brazo extendido y dedo índice apuntando a la puerta).

Max no se inmutó y realmente únicamente parpadeó un poco…

– Te recuerdo que no estamos entrenando y justo ahora no eres el capitán que me dice que hacer. – ¿Ese era Max?

Kai bajó el brazo lentamente, ahora no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿desde cuándo Max desafía su autoridad? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es su casa, no son sus reglas ni las de su abuelo! El rubio miró atentamente como los movimientos de Kai se hicieron torpes y descuidados. Pudo ver la confusión que se disparó un su mirada, pudo notar esa pérdida de confianza en sus acciones, perder ese semblante orgulloso; Max se sintió avergonzado…

– No quise decir eso… – se apresuró a decir – Lo siento, no medí mis palabras. –

El pobre bicolor sólo atinó entrar al baño abrir la regadera e ignorar su entorno, realmente estaba muy susceptible.

Max tuvo que abandonar la habitación sin ser disculpado. Sentía una culpa bastante grande, nunca, pero nunca, había visto a Kai flaquear de esa manera, ni siquiera Tyson lo había conseguido, y en verdad que se esforzaba todos los días en hacerlo; y justo ahora con tan sólo diecisiete palabras dichas en menos de diez segundos bastaron para derribar su orgullo.

Estaba muy aturdido, el baño ni siquiera lo reanimó un poquito. Secó su cabello con la toalla y la acomodó cuidadosamente en el toallero, no quería salir de allí y encontrarse con el rubio; en verdad que no quería que lo viera nadie. Maldijo la hora en que había tomado esa decisión, maldijo a la psicóloga por alentarlo con su decisión, maldijo al mundo y maldijo a Voltaire ¿cómo pudo permitir que le pasara esto? Si tan sólo lo hubiera querido un poco… Se recostó en su cama, posición fetal; se sentía tan indefenso… El sueño tampoco le favoreció mucho, así que fue al baño y volvió enseguida a su habitación, diez minutos más y el sueño lo atrapó.

Eran las siete de la mañana, tendría que salir en menos de media hora si quería llegar a tiempo a la escuela, por fin las clases se interpondrían entre el bicolor y el rubio. El Sr. Mizuhara ya preparaba el desayuno: hot-cakes para Max y ensalada de frutas para Kai, era su mejor idea. Después de la declaración que había escuchado por parte del nuevo integrante, decidió buscar la manera de hacerlo sentir cómodo… Pronto Kai apareció bajando las escaleras con una mochila negra al hombro, la colocó en el piso cerca del pasillo y se acercó tímidamente al comedor…

– ¡Buenos días, Kai! – saludó el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Buenos días. – saludó secamente.

– Toma asiento, ya casi está el desayuno y Max no debe tardar en bajar. –

Sólo asentó con la cabeza y tomó su lugar ya elegido de antemano, a la derecha viendo hacia la cocina.

– ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó paternalmente.

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, ¿alguna vez alguien más le preguntó eso?

– Sí. – fue toda su respuesta.

A sus sentidos llegaba el horrible olor a hot-cakes, ¿qué caso tiene decir '_no me gustan los hot-cakes'_ para que sea el desayuno del día siguiente?

– Mejor comienza a desayunar, porque si esperamos a Max, creo que te irías sin deayunar… – dijo sonriente al tiempo que colocaba un plato de ensalada de frutas al frente del bicolor.

Kai lo miró con mucha confusión, ¡maldita sensación, se estaba volviendo cotidiana!

– Es que no te gustan los hot-cakes y como recuerdo haberte visto comer fruta durante uno de los torneos, creí que te gustaría… –

– Gracias, la fruta… La fruta me gusta. – dijo tímidamente.

¡Bingo! La fruta siempre le gustó, de hecho era lo que más le gustaba de toda la comida. Había descubierto sabores cítricos, dulces, agridulces, salados, ¡la fruta era maravillosa para su paladar! El Sr. Mizuhara le brindó una sonrisa amable, estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas, ¡un punto extra por eso! Max bajó corriendo a sabiendas de que ya se le había hecho un poco tarde y quería saborear su desayuno favorito: hot-cakes. Vio cómo Kai ya estaba terminando su desayuno, ensalada de frutas, se sentó frente a él y miró su plato, diferente al de Kai. El Sr. Mizuhara también disfrutaba sus hot-cakes acompañados de una taza de café, mientras que a Kai le había servido un vaso de jugo de naranja y a Max un vaso de leche. Max comió a prisa, ya sólo faltaban diez minutos para salir si no quería llegar tarde. Kai se puso de pie y fue hacia el refrigerador y tomó un medio vaso de leche y se dirigió a su habitación, ya había lavado sus trastos del desayuno…

– ¡Oh, lo siento! No sabía que querías leche – se disculpó a prisa el Sr. Mizuhara.

– No es para mí, yo no acostumbró la leche por las mañanas. Es para Isis. – se había detenido por unos instantes y se giró para aclarar la situación, luego se alejó sin esperar comentarios.

El Sr. Mizuhara largó un suspiro, paciencia era lo que iba a necesitar, era como haber adoptado un hijo más.

La gata estaba en la cama aún. Por las noches, desde que Kai la encontró cerca de un basurero, se acostumbró a dormir al final de la cama, cerca de su amo, quizás gratitud.

– Mira lo que te traje. – movió un poco a la felina.

Ronroneó un poco ante la caricia detrás de la oreja, un maullido para agradecer…

– Acércate a desayunar. – la gata obedeció sin más – Volveré tarde, no hagas travesuras, dejaré la ventana abierta por si quieres salir a dar tus paseos. – decía mientras abría la ventana – Te veo al rato. –

La gata maulló una vez más, tal vez lo entendía más que nadie.

Kai dejó su habitación bien recogida, cama tendida, ropa doblada, escritorio despejado, ¡perfecto! Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, el timbre sonó, ese debía ser el Sr. Dickenson y el abogado, quienes lo acompañarían a la _'nueva' escuela_, maldijo por lo bajo. Max y el Sr. Mizuhara ya estaban listos. Max y Kai ya no llevaban uniformes, puesto que no era necesario, no era como las escuelas a las que el bicolor estaba acostumbrado; no eran esas escuelas que pretendían ser mejores con uniformes elegantes e instalaciones de lujo, eran escuelas _normales_. Apresuró su paso para llegar hasta la sala en donde ya lo aguardaban las personas que había adivinado. El Sr. Dickenson y el abogado venían con sus trajes formales, mientras que el Sr. Mizuhara traía sus ropas normales, camisa casual blanca y pantalón de color capuchino. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos, aunque a Kai no le hacía mucha gracia ese tipo de contacto amable, era muy hipócrita, eso lo recordaba bien. Luego del saludo se dirigieron a la salida y, como el Sr. Mizuhara era el nuevo tutor de Kai tendría que acompañarlo a la escuela y conocer todo lo referido al bicolor allí, abordaron el automóvil negro de lujo del Sr. Dickenson. Max estaba muy emocionado, puesto que el solía ir a la escuela en el auto gris de su padre, no era un vejestorio, pero no era tan llamativo como ese.

Quince minutos después estaban frente a la escuela de Max, la misma escuela a la que acudían los demás chicos: Hilari, Kenny, Ray y Tyson. Ya lo esperaban en la entrada, incluso Tyson estaba allí, quería saber cómo iban las cosas y cómo había sido un fin de semana con el frío bicolor. Agitaron las manos para despedir el vehículo y al ruso-japonés, quien ni siquiera una mirada les dirigió. Avanzaron quince minutos más, las ocho en punto de la mañana. Descendieron del automóvil negro y frente a ellos lo que nunca nadie imaginó. Era un edificio bastante deteriorado en las instalaciones internas, grafitis con obscenidades en las bardas, rejas enchuecadas a golpes quizás, estudiantes de mala finta y prefectos en uniformes color caqui por todo el lugar. El Sr. Dickenson sudó frío, el abogado aclaró su garganta para fingir no tener sorpresa, el Sr. Mizuhara tomó por los hombros a Kai y los apretó inconscientemente y Kai, Kai no podía sentirse peor. Entraron a la escuela siendo inspeccionados de arriba para abajo con un detector de metales manual, luego revisaron la mochila del bicolor minuciosamente: dos cuadernos, un libro de lectura: _Tractatus logico-philosophicus_ de Ludwig Wittgenstein, su lanzador y su blade…

– Así que tratabas de pasarte de listo ¿eh, chico? – pronunció con burla el prefecto de la entrada. – Sabes que está prohibido traer armas a la escuela… –

– Lo siento mucho, – intervino rápidamente el Sr. Dickenson – pero este jovencito es nuevo aquí y venimos a presentarlo con la directora. –

Le lanzó una mirada de desagrado…

– Muy bien, pero esto se queda conmigo. – tomó su lanzador y su blade.

Kai intentó quitárselo, pero el Sr. Mizuhara lo detuvo en el acto sujetándolo por la muñeca…

– Soy el tutor de este jovencito, yo lo guardaré. –

El prefecto no opuso resistencia a devolverlo cuando el abogado mostró los documentos que avalaban sus palabras.

– Bien, pero esta será la última vez que intentas meter esas cosas… – advirtió mirando a los ojos a Kai.

Se sintió muy molesto ante aquella acción por parte del Sr. Mizuhara y aún más molestia por las palabras del prefecto. Pasaron por el patio central siendo el tema de bullicio por parte del alumnado. Llegaron hasta un pasillo que conducía hacia las oficinas, dos puertas a cada lado y una al frente, tomaron asiento en unas pequeñas sillas que allí se encontraban para esperar el turno de hablar con la directora del lugar. Pronto recibieron el llamado. La directora era una mujer de estatura media-alta, tez clara, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, usaba gafas de lectura, vestía un traje sastre gris y una blusa en tono palo de rosa, medias y zapatillas altas.

– ¡Buenos días! Tomen asiento por favor. – dijo amablemente mientras les señalaba una pequeña sala dentro de su oficina, que por cierto no era muy grande ni lujosa.

Tomaron asiento.

– Debo suponer que eres el nuevo estudiante Hiwatari Kai, ¿no es así? – dirigiéndose al bicolor.

– ¡Es usted un genio! – pensó Kai, pero se limitó a asentar con la cabeza.

Los demás presentes entendieron de una sola vez la expresión de Kai cuando rodó su mirada con fastidio.

– El joven Hiwatari fue enviado a esta escuela debido al fallo en el juicio llevado contra su abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari, Srita. Amiko – pronunció el abogado a prisa mientras le extendía los documentos pertinentes.

– Sí, ya había recibido la visita por parte de Servicios Sociales. – miraba los documentos con rapidez. – Vamos aclarando las cosas, – miró al bicolor fijamente – estoy segura de que no es la clase de escuela a la que estas acostumbrado, jovencito, pero sin duda es una buena escuela, dejando a un lado las apariencias. Esta es una escuela para jóvenes que, al igual que tú, han sido victimas se diversas circunstancias como maltrato físico, psicológico, violación a sus derechos, explotados, secuestrados, desaparecidos… –

– y ¿yo? – interrumpió el bicolor en ese momento – ¿yo dónde encajo en este lugar? –

– Bueno, yo no dictaminé tu ingreso a este lugar, es un fallo en el que yo no interfiero… – respondió con tranquilidad, pero segura de sus palabras.

Iba a replicar, pero no sabía para qué, no tenía caso, lo que decía era verdad. Dándose cuenta de esta situación la Srita. Amiko continuó…

– Como les iba diciendo… – continuó con un poco de orgullo ante su logro – …Aquí nos llegan estudiantes de con todo tipo de problemas, nosotros los ayudamos de diferentes formas, por lo tanto no es una escuela común, aquí llegan casos de todo tipo, incluyendo a los de tu tipo que no saben porqué razón los enviaron aquí. – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Kai.

– Entiendo bien la labor de esta escuela, pero ¿está segura de que es el lugar correcto para Kai? – preguntó nerviosos el Sr. Dickenson.

– Debe ser así de lo contrario no habría tenido sentido enviarlo aquí. – Kai iba a replicar de nuevo, pero nuevamente el Sr. Mizuhara lo detuvo con una mano al hombro – Como quiera que sea… – dijo al ver su reacción – Ya está aquí y tendrá que permanecer hasta que Servicios Sociales lo crea conveniente y no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, porque más que todos queramos. – su tono de voz era inquietante, pues era tranquilo pero a la vez seguro y decidido.

– ¿No podría hablar usted con ellos y decirles que Kai estará mejor en la misma escuela que sus amigos? – inquirió el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Podría… –

– Está bien, Sr. Mizuhara. – interrumpió el bicolor a la Srita. Amiko – No me asusta este lugar. – sonaba arrogante, además de su mirada clavada en la de la Srita Amiko apoyaba su voz.

– Entonces está decidido. Iremos a tu nuevo salón y te presentaré ante el grupo. – se puso de pie, los otros le imitaron.

– Debo hablar antes con el Sr. Mizuhara. – dijo el ruso-japonés, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

– Por supuesto, – Srita. Amiko – esperaremos afuera. –

Se retiraron dejando en la oficina al Sr. Mizuhara y al bicolor.

– ¿Qué ocurre…? –

– Quiero mi blade… – interrumpió demandante.

– Pero dijeron que no puedes entrar con… –

– Sólo quiero a Dranzer. – dijo un poco melancólico.

El Sr. Mizuhara sacó el blade de su bolsillo y se lo dio en las manos. Kai se apresuró a sacar el bit de Dranzer. Devolvió de inmediato el beyblade sin el fénix. Finalmente Kai salió un poco molesto de la oficina, había guardado su bit en el bolsillo izquierdo.

El Sr. Mizuhara junto con el Sr. Dickenson y el abogado fueron despedidos enseguida, no sin antes desearle un buen día a Kai.

La Srita. Amiko caminaba delante del ruso-japonés por unos pasos por los largos pasillos del lugar. Algunas ventanas con cristales rotos, barrotes sellando las salidas junto con las sombras que generaban al paso, grafitis en cada pared, pupitres fuera de los salones, era un lugar escalofriante, le traía malos recuerdos ¿escuela?, ¿cárcel?, o ¿abadía?

– ¿Kai?, ¡¿Kai? –


	5. Capítulo V Sora

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas…. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo :D

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Para lograr entender a los normales se tiene que pasar por la experiencia de pertenecer a la minoría… _

* * *

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

_La Srita. Amiko caminaba delante del ruso-japonés por unos pasos por los largos pasillos del lugar. Algunas ventanas con cristales rotos, barrotes sellando las salidas junto con las sombras que generaban al paso, grafitis en cada pared, pupitres fuera de los salones, era un lugar escalofriante, le traía malos recuerdos ¿escuela?, ¿cárcel?, o ¿abadía?_

– _¿Kai?, ¡¿Kai? –_

**Capítulo ****V Sora**

por Kiray Himawari

El automóvil arrancó dejando a Max y a sus amigos atrás mientras agitaban sus manos para decir adiós a un ruso-japonés que ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada. Una vez que el automóvil se perdió de vista los chicos no demoraron nada en comenzar los cuestionamientos….

– ¿Y? – inquirió Tyson con ansiedad

– ¿'Y'? –

– Vamos, Max, no te hagas ¿cómo fue? –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– A Kai, ¡¿a qué más va a ser? –

– Ah, sobre eso… – dijo un poco desanimado.

– ¿Fue tan malo? – se añadió Ray.

– No es que haya sido malo, sólo fue, ¿cómo decirlo?... – hizo una pausa buscando una palabra para su descripción – ¿Raro? –

– ¿'Raro'? – repitió Hilari.

– Sí, ya saben… Es qué verán Kai es, bueno no sé como decirlo, es Kai. – terminó diciendo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Así de malo fue? – Tyson.

– ¿'Malo'? – se sorprendió con la palabra usada por Tyson. – No para nada, – regresó a su estado animado – no fue para nada malo, sólo raro. Es que cómo explicarlo. Conocen a Kai, no es fácil de tratar, pero sólo eso. Podría decirse que me llevé una gran sorpresa. –

– ¿'Sorpresa'? – preguntó Kenny.

– Sí, es que… –

– ¡Max! – se escuchó una voz llamando al joven rubio interrumpiendo su conversación con los chicos.

– ¿Uh? – volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

– ¡Max, qué bueno que te encuentro! – dijo una voz agitada.

– ¡Buenos días, Srta. Kimiko! – saludó al instante.

– ¡Buenos días, Max! Me da gusto encontrarte, tenía un rato que te buscaba. –

– ¿En qué puedo servirle, Srta. Kimiko? – inquirió desconcertado.

– Es que necesito que me hagas un favor. –

– ¿De qué se trata? –

– Bueno acabamos de recibir a dos alumnas nuevas, hermanas, y me gustaría que le dieras la bienvenida a la menor, estará en su grupo, además de que le des un recorrido para que conozca la escuela, ¿crees que pueda contar contigo? –

– ¡Claro, Srta. Kimiko! – dijo entusiasta.

La Srta. Kimiko era la directora de la escuela a la que Max asistía. Era una mujer amable y hospitalaria, con un instinto maternal muy grande, quizás eso había marcado su vocación desde joven. Vestía siempre con ropa casual pero bien presentable, le daba un aire de jovialidad, a pesar de sus cuarenta y seis años. Era una mujer muy activa, se involucraba mucho en las actividades de la escuela y ciertamente le gustaba recibir con bombos y platillos a cada nuevo alumno que aparecía en la escuela. Ese era el caso de las hermanas Hirasawa. Acababan de mudarse de casa y ahora esta escuela les quedaba más cerca, a pesar de no ser un gran cambio la Srta. Kimiko quería darles una cálida bienvenida y mostrarles el lugar de la mejor manera y para eso había elegido a Max.

Max era un chico muy sociable, como todos bien sabían, sin embargo, más allá de ser sociable y alegre, Max había logrado destacar por su simpatía y su fama de liderazgo en sus anteriores escuelas y, en cuanto se unió a ésta, prontamente logró también popularidad convirtiéndose en el presidente de la Sociedad de Alumnos, así como reconocimientos a la mejor sonrisa y demás similares. Su popularidad había rebasado a la de Tyson, porque a pesar de ser el tricampeón, como el mismo se proclamaba, Max había logrado un mejor desempeño escolar, quizás no fuera tan brillante como Kenny o Hilari, pero era por creses mejor a Tyson. Cuando estaban en clase de deportes era seguro que él y Tyson eran líderes de los equipos, amigos y rivales de alguna manera, más amigos. Max se había convertido en un excelente guía para los nuevos alumnos, de inmediato los hacía entrar en ambiente y lograba hacerles sentir cómodos. Eso probablemente era lo que más le había inquietado desde la llegada del bicolor a su casa. Toda esa seguridad, entusiasmo y sociabilidad se habían ido por la borda. La figura imponente de Kai lo hacía permanecer más tranquilo, menos efusivo, puesto que cuando se animaba demasiado era sentado por una mirada fría de desaprobación. Ahora tener que recibirlo y darle una cálida bienvenida en su casa se había convertido en una tarea difícil de lograr y ahora un fracaso, no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir delante de él. Al principio creyó que sería mejor permanecer callado, mas ese no era su punto fuerte y menos en su casa. Las charlas con su padre siempre eran animosas, interesantes, llenas de filosofía familiar y además eran divertidas, sin embargo ahora… Era seguro que iniciaron con el pie izquierdo, pero no era del todo su culpa, no era responsabilidad del bicolor tampoco, era todo el conjunto de circunstancias que el destino les había preparado.

Desde que llegó puso en claro su punto de no querer tener amistad con nadie y declaró con franqueza el no querer establecer lazos con ellos, sin embargo eso es en demasía difícil ¿cómo puedes no crear lazos con alguien con el que convives a diario? Ese era un enigma que quería descubrir. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo tres años de conocerse no deseara acercarse más a sus amigos? Era abrumador para su cabeza en esos momentos. Cada duda acerca del comportamiento de Kai era más penetrante, más desesperante. Decidió olvidarse por un momento de eso y seguir con su labor, guiar a una de las hermanas Hirasawa por la escuela, ya en el receso tendría tiempo de platicar con sus amigos y pedirles un consejo.

Caminó a lado de la Srta. Kimiko hasta llegar a la dirección en donde ya aguardaba una jovencita de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel clara. Era bonita sin lugar a dudas, su figura era delgada y su estatura era similar a la Hilari, quizás uno o dos centímetros más alta. Sus labios eran delgados y sonrosados. Definitivamente era la chica más bonita que Max había visto. Su observación fue detenida por la abrupta voz de la Srta. Kimiko…

– Max, – llamó – ella es Sora Hirasawa. –

– Mucho gusto, Sora. – saludó con una gran sonrisa.

– Sora, él es Max Mizuhara. –

– Mucho gusto, Max. –

– Sora, Max te dará un recorrido por la escuela, te mostrará los edificios y te llevará a tu salón. –

– Gracias, Srta. Kimiko. –

– Muy bien, ahora, Max, debes mostrarle lo que alcances, creo que es un poco tarde y – el sonido de la campana anunciando la entrada interrumpió. – Bueno creo que eso fue el fin de nuestra corta presentación. En fin, Max, ¿podrías conducirla a su salón y mostrarle lo demás en el receso? –

– Por supuesto, Srta. Kimiko. – respondió amablemente. – Vamos, Sora, o llegaremos tarde a clase. –

Avanzaron hacia los pasillos que conducían hacia las aulas, era una bonita escuela. Jardineras, patios con verdes pastos y árboles que regalaban su frondosa sombra y deleitaba el ambiente con el viento que creaban. Los salones eran grandes y con pupitres pulcros, algunas ventanas eran engalanadas con recortes acordes a la fecha. Los alumnos se veían alegres, felices de estar con sus amigos. Llegaron al salón indicado: 106. Tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana para que de vez en cuando el aire los animara en un día de estudio. Las clases iniciaron puntales, ocho de la mañana. El día trascurrió normal hasta llegar a la hora del receso. Eran las diez cuarenta de la mañana cuando fue tiempo para descansar. Sora acompañó a Max durante unos veinte minutos mostrándole las áreas verdes, los sanitarios, la biblioteca, los patios, la explanada principal, las rutas de evacuación, los salones para los talleres extracurriculares, la cafetería y el lugar de reencuentro con los chicos. Allí arribaron luego de mostrarle a grandes rasgos la escuela, esos veinte minutos se pasaron con prontitud en compañía de Max. El rubio decidió presentarla con sus amigos y, de esa manera, llevarle una amiga a Hilari, puesto que la castaña de vez en cuando se quejaba de ser la única chica en el equipo y Max vio una oportunidad de hacerse de una amiga para Hilari, quizás de esa manera ya no pelearía tanto con Tyson.

– ¡Max, por aquí! – gritó Tyson al ver a su amigo acercarse, agitó su mano en son de bienvenida.

Sora y Max se acercaron…

– ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó el rubio. – Les presento a Sora Hirasawa, como ya se dieron cuenta, está con nosotros en clase y creo que ahora será nuestra amiga. –

– ¡Hola! – saludo con un poco de timidez.

– ¡Hola, Sora! – se alegró Hilari al escuchar esas noticias. – Bienvenida a la escuela, espero que cubra tus expectativas y que podamos ser buenas amigas, mi nombre es Hilari Tatibana. –

– Mucho gusto, Hilari – sonrió.

Tomaron asiento bajo el frondoso árbol del jardín trasero de la escuela, su lugar de reunión acostumbrado.

– Bien, sé que esto es divertido, pero mejor dinos acerca de ya sabes… – Tyson hizo un pequeño gesto de referencia.

– ¿Kai? – preguntó el rubio.

– Sí, dinos TODO – acentuó al final.

– Pues ya sabes, es Kai. – dijo con simpleza.

– Vamos, Max, en la mañana dijiste que te habías llevado una sorpresa. –

– Bueno, eso sí. – pensó brevemente. – Es que Kai tiene un gato, bueno una gata, es gris y con ojos color amarillo, es pequeña y… –

– ¡¿Un gato?... – gritó Tyson – Y yo que pensé que odiaba a los animales… Pensándolo bien ya Hiro nos había dicho algo. – repasó para sí.

– Eso mismo le dije yo. –

– ¡¿Y qué te contestó? –

– Pues nada en realidad, es que fue muy raro todo, no sé cómo explicarlo, además… –

– Disculpen, pero ¿quién es Kai? – preguntó Sora intrigada.

– Pues verás, Sora, Kai es un amigo nuestro que ahora vive en mi casa. – respondió.

– ¿Vive en tu casa? – se le veía sorprendida.

– Sí, es que ¿cómo explicarlo? – intentó Tyson.

– Es que nuestro amigo tuvo ciertos problemas familiares y Max le ofreció su casa para que se quedara allí a vivir, pero nuestro amigo es muy poco sociable. – explicó Ray.

– ¿Quiere decir que no es cómo Max? –

– Es totalmente lo opuesto. – respondió Tyson.

– Entonces si son tan diferentes, ¿cómo fue que llegó a tu casa, Max? –

– Pues me dio una explicación que no sé muy bien si entendí. –

– ¿Y qué fue lo que habló contigo? – preguntó ansioso Tyson.

– Pues me explicó que era su mejor opción porque no tendría que lidiar con tantas personas. Creo que eso fue lo que me quiso decir. –

– Vaya que es un amargado total. –

– Vamos, no digas eso de Kai, a mí me pareció muy normal, Tyson. – habló al fin Kenny.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Jefe? –

– Pues que a Kai nunca le ha gustado estar con muchas personas o hablar mucho, no es que sea un amargado. –

– Pues sigo pensando que es un amargado. Mira que no establecer ninguna relación afectiva con las personas es muy malo. –

– Te equivocas, Tyson, Kai tenía una relación afectiva con su nana. –

– ¿Nana? – inquirió Ray.

– Cierto, no les había dicho. Cuando llegó Kai el sábado, venía acompañado por el abogado, el Sr. Dickenson y su nana, Nicoleta me dijo que se llamaba. –

– ¡¿Te la presentó? – Tyson.

– No, yo sólo pude verla de lejos, pero cuando hablamos me lo dijo. –

– ¿Hablaron? ¿En verdad Kai habló contigo? – inquirió Ray sorprendido.

– Sí, descubrí que es un cómico, bueno no es que sea cómico conscientemente, pero dice cosas graciosas. –

– ¡Eso sí que no lo creo! – exclamó Tyson.

– Es que deberías escucharlo, yo tampoco lo quería creer al principio, pero hace unos comentarios… – menó la cabeza mientras reía.

– Ese no parece ser Kai. – salió Hilari.

– ¿Por qué es tan intrigante ese amigo suyo? – inquirió Sora.

– Es que en verdad necesitas conocerlo para saber a lo que nos referimos, Sora. – dijo Hilari.

– ¿Es tan amargado como dice…? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – dijo un poco avergonzada.

– Es cierto, no te los he presentado, ¡qué mal anfitrión soy! – se rascó la nuca. – Bueno, la única chica es Hilari, como ya te había dicho; Ray es este amigo mío con cabello largo y negro, además es chino; Kenny es este castaño de lentes, es muy inteligente; y finalmente está Tyson, este chico de gorra que es tan alegre como yo, pero yo soy más simpático. – dijo sonriente.

– Pues mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Sora Hirasawa – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Me da gusto conocerlos y poder agregarme a su selecto grupo de amigos, aunque creo que aún me falta conocer al misterioso Kai. – fue casi en broma.

– Sí, todavía te falta conocer al amargado. – acompañó Tyson.

– Tyson, deja de llamarlo amargado. – reclamó Ray – No hagas que Sora tenga un mal juicio sobre Kai. –

– Pero es la verdad, Ray. – se defendió.

– Si es un amargado, deja que Sora lo sepa por sí misma, no tienes que crearle una mala imagen a Kai. – agregó el chino.

– Yo no sé porqué lo defienden tanto. – hizo un puchero.

– Vamos, Tyson, dale una oportunidad, solamente quiere ser normal. – pronunció Max.

– ¿Normal? – preguntó sorprendida Hilari.

– Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo o eso le entendí… Aaah… Creo que es un poco complicado eso de entender a Kai. – se reprendió.

– Pues lo mejor será que un día me lo presenten para que les de mi opinión, ¿no creen? –

– Tienes razón, Sora. Max, tendrás que presentarle a Kai un día de estos. Por cierto, ¿por qué Kai no vino a la escuela? – cuestionó Ray.

– ¡Cierto! Es que hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos porque a Kai lo enviaron a otra escuela, una que al parecer no está muy lejos, creo que fue recomendado por Servicios Sociales, pero no estoy muy seguro, de cuál sea o dónde está exactamente. –

– Entonces ¿no vendrá a la escuela con nosotros? – Tyson.

– No, al parecer, creen que es lo mejor para él. –

– ¡Qué mal! No podremos platicar con él a la hora del receso. – hizo otro puchero.

– De todas formas no creo que le guste platicar, según lo que dicen ustedes. –

– Sora, tiene razón, probablemente ni nos dirigiría la palabra. – se veía un poco desanimado el rubio.

– Pero si dices que quiere ser normal… – habló Kenny.

– Es cierto, ¡quizás quiera ser más sociable! – exclamó animado Tyson.

– Esperemos que así sea, tal vez lo convenza para practicar por las tardes, o quizás el fin de semana podamos entrenar en tu casa, Tyson. –

– ¡Claro! Será muy divertido poder hablar con Kai. Tú también estás invitada, Sora, si Hilari que no sabe jugar beyblade va, no veo porqué tú no. –

– ¡Ya verás, Tyson! – siseó Hilari mientras se levantaba de golpe en busca de la cabeza del chico de gorra.

En ese momento la persecución no pudo iniciarse de la manera correcta, pues el timbre dio fin al receso.

– Creo, que Hilari tendrá que esperar hasta la hora de la salida para darle su merecido a Tyson. –

– Tienes razón, Sora. – apoyó Max.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta el aula 106 en donde darían fin a sus días de clase. A las dos de las tarde terminaron y cada quien comenzó su camino a casa. Un automóvil gris esperaba por Max enfrente de la escuela.

– ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!, ¡hasta mañana, Sora! – un ademán de adiós fue su despedida.

Cruzó la calle con precaución, debido a algunos vehículos que transitaban con el mismo objetivo que su padre, recoger a sus hijos de la escuela y llevarlos a casa. Max abrió la puerta trasera izquierda y abordó…

– ¡Hola, Max! – saludó su padre.

– ¡Hola, papá! –

– ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? –

– ¡Fue genial! Llegaron dos nuevas estudiantes hermanas, me tocó darle la bienvenida a la menor. Está en mi salón y su nombre es Sora. – respondió muy entusiasmado.

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer pasaron cosas emocionantes. –

– Sí. Sora es muy agradable, además es muy bonita. –

– Así que tu amiguita es muy bonita, ¿eh? – dijo sonriente ante el sonrojo del rubio.

– Bueno, creo que se llevará bien con Hilari… Tú sabes… Era la única chica y… –

– Entiendo, ahora el grupo es más grande. – completó comprendiendo la situación de Max.

– ¡Exacto! –

Sin más qué esperar, el motor fue puesto en marcha…

– ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? – preguntó a notar el camino opuesto a casa.

– Iremos a recoger a Kai. – fue su fría respuesta.

A Max le pareció raro el tono de voz que había escuchado de su padre, pero quince minutos después entendió su actitud. La escuela no era para nada agradable a la vista, el rubio sintió un vuelco en el estómago… ¿Qué clase de escuela era esa?


	6. Capítulo VI Accidentes

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Agradecimientos: **GirlGryffindor, Cat-chan, Jim Mizuhara, sweetcarmeen **y** Tacaema** por pasar a leer el capítulo anterior, ¡Gracias!, espero que les siga gustando

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc… ¡Bienvenidos!

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Permíteme ser quien soy, no restringas mi pensamiento, ignora el poder de la novedad… No me dejes ser igual que tú__, regálame mi independencia._

* * *

-oO8(** Para una Vida Normal **)8Oo-

– _Iremos a recoger a Kai. – fue su fría respuesta. _

_A Max le pareció raro el tono de voz que había escuchado de su padre, pero quince minutos después entendió su actitud. La escuela no era para nada agradable a la vista, el rubio sintió un vuelco en el estómago… ¿Qué clase de escuela era esa? _

**Capítulo VI Accidentes**

por Kiray Himawari

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió la Srita. Amiko acercándose al bicolor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de algo que reconoció como ira… Sentía que el estómago se contraía debido al sentimiento que le embargó.

– ¿Kai? – escuchó el llamado mientras sentía que le tocaban el hombro – ¿Kai? – volvieron a llamar.

– ¡Estoy bien! – respondió de mala gana.

Dirigió su mirada a la persona que había provocado el incidente. Había estado mirando el lugar, cada rincón le traía viejos recuerdos que deseaba no tener, sentía un escalofrío llegar a su cuerpo mientras la sombra de los barrotes se estampaba en su piel a cada paso que daba. Su mente comenzaba a viajar al pasado cuando sintió un golpe repentino en la espalda, golpe que lo llevó a suelo con cierto peso extra encima. Cuando logró despabilarse de lo ocurrido se encontró sentado con la mirada fija en un punto en la nada, mientras una voz lo llamaba… ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Se levantó y observó cómo la persona que cayó sobre él también lo hacía. Era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y estatura similar a la suya. Poco o mucho le importaba en ese momento el chico, lo que llamó su atención fue el porqué de su caída. Luego de echarle un vistazo rápido su mirada siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a la derecha y allí estaba la causa: Una joven de cabello platinado, ojos violetas y una sonrisa cínica. Sintió hervir la sangre. Dio unos pasos ignorando el llamado al fondo, su temperamento lo estaba traicionando.

– ¡Kai, detente! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

Ante este cuestionamiento se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró sus pies y notó que avanzaba con paso firme, empuñando las manos, sintió los músculos tensos y su cabeza dar vueltas… Estaba más que furioso… Lo sabía… Iba dispuesto a golpear a esa chica. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo entendía, fue la reacción instintiva la que se apoderó de él. No pensaba en nada que no fuera esa chica, su vista sólo la enfocaba a ella, lo demás era borroso, gracias a la suerte o a la Srita. Amiko logró detenerse a tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a golpearla? Como un rayo partiendo un árbol llegó la respuesta a su mente… ¡Pero claro! ¡La chica arrojó al otro sujeto sobre él!

– ¿Kai, te encuentras bien? – inquirió de nueva cuenta la Srita. Amiko.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó.

La Srita. Amiko notó el timbre que Kai había utilizado para esa pregunta, así como también se percató hacia quién iba dirigido. La chica sonrió ampliamente mientras su mirada retaba al bicolor. Dio un paso más, pero el agarre por su muñeca lo detuvo. Volteó con frustración hacia la Srita. Amiko…

– Kai, vamos a la enfermería… Necesitan revisarte. –

No entendiendo a lo que se refería dirigió su vista a los ojos de Amiko. Ésta miraba hacia su cabello; enseguida sintió un líquido descender hacia su cuello. Sintió un dolor intenso que le hizo cerrar bruscamente uno de sus ojos. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cabeza donde provenía el dolor. Tocó suavemente, luego llevó su mano hasta verla frente a sí, sangre en las yemas de sus dedos fue lo que vio.

Sin decir nada, atónito ante lo ocurrido, siguió a la Srita. Amiko hasta la enfermería. Desinfectaron la herida cuidadosamente, luego le fue colocado un vendaje pequeño, la herida no había sido tan grave después de todo. No había sido un buen comienzo. Se quedó inmóvil sentado en la camilla. La. Srita. Amiko lo llamó en un par de ocasiones hasta que notó la ausencia de Kai. Respetó por un rato su silencio hasta que lo vio mover su mano, aún con la sangre seca, para poder observarla.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó tentativamente, pero no recibió respuesta. – Escucha, Kai, sé que no es algo sencillo para ti, sin embargo no es motivo para que te quedes en ese hermetismo. He visto chicos como tú ir y venir de esta escuela. Tal vez no tenga el mejor aspecto justo ahora, pero poco a poco se verá mejor. –

Kai siguió mirando su mano como si en realidad fuera muy interesante. No estaba escuchando a la mujer que se había sentado a su lado. Luego de aburrirse de ver su mano miró al frente, fue cuando realmente escuchó la voz de junto.

– Acaban de donarnos este edificio. Sé que parece una cárcel, de hecho era un reformatorio juvenil antes de ser escuela. Recién cambiamos de instalaciones, antes teníamos un lugar muy pequeño, el proyecto es muy reciente. En verdad tenemos puestas muchas esperanzas en esto. – continuaba hablando ahora que había notado un deje de atención por parte de Kai – Iremos remodelando poco a poco este lugar. Tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿no crees? –

No recibió respuesta, pero al menos sabía que la habían escuchado un poco. Luego trató de indagar un poco en la conducta de la que había sido testigo hacía un rato.

– ¿Tanta es tu frustración para querer golpear a alguien? – inquirió como si no quisiera una respuesta.

Kai no respondió. Sabía que su reacción no había sido nada buena, pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era que jamás en su vida había reaccionado así, incluso en la abadía se había mantenido siempre bajo control, ahora no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

– Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero la violencia no es forma de arreglar las cosas. – lo miró fijamente cuando Kai dirigió su atención a ella. – ¿Quisieras decirme algo? –

– Quiero ir a clases. – fue todo lo que articuló.

Amiko no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, por instantes creyó que Kai le respondería y le diría algo de todas las cosas que ahora parecían incomodarle, sin embargo lo único que pudo observar fue un gran hermetismo. No queriéndolo fastidiar más, lo llevó al salón pertinente. Acababa de sonar el timbre que indicaba el regreso al salón de clases luego del receso. Kai tomó asiento al final del salón. Amiko se retiró sin preguntar o decir más, el bicolor necesitaba su espacio.

Kai miró con detenimiento cada rincón de aquel salón. Estaba un poco deteriorado, sin duda el salón necesitaba ser pintado, había bardas totalmente rayadas con inscripciones obscenas y dibujos de cuentas en ellas, no creyó que se trataran de cosas escolares. El pizarrón al frente tenía algunas operaciones pendientes. Miró con desgano a las personas que comenzaban a ingresar, entre ellas el chico que le había sido arrojado. Lo vio sentarse en la misma fila que él, sólo que estaba en el asiento primero. Vio entrar al profesor a cargo, era un hombre joven relativamente, cabello negro y ojos café claro, vestimenta casual, lucía seguro de sí mismo.

Comenzó a pasar lista. Raime Hinatami fue el nombre que repitió en tres ocasiones, Kai estaba harto de ese día, deseaba que terminara. Cerró los ojos con desgano cuando se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido. Abrió los ojos con enojó, odiaba a las personas que deseaban llamar tanto la atención. Ante sus ojos estaba la misma chica de cabello platinado y ojos violetas, la misma sonrisa cínica. Sintió hervir la sangre, pero sus pensamientos de odio fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó lo que el profesor le dirigió:

– Raime, por favor toma asiento y no distraigas más a tus compañeros. –

Así que esa era tan afamada chica. La odiaba. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo hasta que sintió a alguien dirigirse hacia él. Abrió los ojos despacio, no estaba asustado, había sentido su venir.

– Supongo que eres el chico del que habló Amiko. ¿Quieres presentarte ante la clase, por favor? – su voz era firme, mas no agresiva.

– No – fue su respuesta.

– De acuerdo, si no quieres, no te obligaré – diciendo esto, siguió su camino de vuelta al frente.

Kai estaba sorprendido. Hacía unos instantes creía que se acercaba un interrogatorio, que estaría sobre él pidiéndole dar detalles de su vida, sus gustos, sus costumbres… Eso no lo esperaba. La clase perdió el interés por él rápidamente, ya que comenzaron a escribir en sus cuadernos las nuevas operaciones que estaban siendo escritas. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos y copió las acciones de sus compañeros. Este era un día extraño.

El día transcurrió tan normal como podía esperarse en una escuela normal. El timbre sonó dando fin al día escolar. Guardó sus cosas y emprendió su salida hasta que una voz lo llamó.

– ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? –

Se detuvo y se giró lentamente. Observó cómo el profesor lo esperaba en su escritorio sin un atisbo de interés en su persona. Algo hastiado y sin entender la conducta de ese hombre se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

– ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? Debo agregarte a la lista – finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

– Kai Hiwatari. –

– Muy bien, Kai. – dijo mientras anotaba el nombre en un cuaderno pulcro. – Me dio gusto tenerte en mi clase – lo miró a los ojos.

Kai desvió la mirada instintivamente, este no era un buen momento para que sus dudas y sus sentimientos estén aflorando tan fácilmente.

– No te preocupes por Raime, trata de controlar tu temperamento o tendrás problemas con esa chica. –

¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Miró con sorpresa al hombre frente a sí. Estaba sonriente. ¿Por qué había mencionado el incidente de hacía unas horas?

– Amiko me dijo lo ocurrido esta mañana. Supongo que esa es la razón para tu vendaje. Es chica es un poco agresiva, tenle un poco de paciencia. Por cierto… – parecía recordar algo importante. – Debes unirte a un equipo para poder trabajar los proyectos escolares. – meditó unos segundos – Tengo dos opciones: El equipo tres y el equipo siete, así que ¿cuál eliges? – sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Cómo espera que elija un equipo del cual no conozco nada? – inquirió entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono amenazador.

– A veces debemos darle la oportunidad a las personas sin conocerlas, ¿no crees? – esto estaba pasando ya sus límites de tolerancia – Pero si no quieres elegir tú, lo haré yo con gusto – pronunció triunfador.

– Tres – respondió de mala gana.

– Muy bien – repitió para ver sus notas. – ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! – Kai lo miró confundido. – Bien dicen que nada en esta vida es casualidad, ya conoces a tus compañeros de equipo: Raime Hinatami y Yukito Furoi. Supongo que no necesitas información sobre Raime y Yukito es el chico que Raime te arrojó. Creo que será un equipo interesante. – sonrió como si fuera una gran noticia – Ahora puedes retirarte. Gracias, ¡hasta mañana! –

Kai no podía articular palabra, esto era tan… Tan… ¡Esto era absurdo! Dirigió una mirada de muerte hacia el profesor, del cual por cierto no sabía el nombre. Caminó hasta la salida. Las oficinas que había conocido durante la mañana estaban abiertas atendiendo a un montón de estudiantes que hacían fila para concertar una cita con un psicólogo. Siguió su camino desviando su atención de la pequeña multitud. Vio la salida y allí se encontró con el sujeto de esa mañana, el mismo que había hurgado entre sus pertenencias. Miró con desagrado y continuó su camino hasta toparse de frente con él.

– Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, chico, – dijo en un tono más amable del que había usado en su primer encuentro – pero es normativa hasta que se terminen los arreglos de estas instalaciones. –

Se estaba disculpando, mas Kai no dijo nada y continuó su camino, claro luego de haber sido inspeccionada su mochila. Una vez fuera de ese lugar miró atrás…

– '¿Podré ser normal en este lugar?' – pensó para sí.

Emprendió su camino, ahora debía volver a 'casa'. Suspiró casi imperceptible e iba a dar un paso cuando sintió que alguien llamaba su atención posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Kai? –

Reconoció esa voz y se giró lentamente. El Sr. Mizuhara estaba justo allí. Max estaba unos pasos atrás…

– ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? – inquirió Max quien se había acercado un poco para poder saludarlo, sin embargo el vendaje llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó de inmediato.

– Venimos a recogerte, ¿qué te pasó? – el Sr. Mizuhara estaba inquieto, nada en ese lugar le estaba pareciendo agradable y ahora más que nunca al ver ese vendaje.

– Tuve un accidente. – respondió con simpleza.

Padre e hijo lo miraba suplicando por alguna otra explicación, querían hablar y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero había algo que les impedía dar el paso, esa mirada fría era algo que querían derribar, querían eliminar esas barreras que parecía borrarlos del pensamiento del bicolor.

– Vamos a casa, deben tener hambre – se apresuró el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Es cierto, tengo mucha hambre – agregó Max con entusiasmo.

Sin decir nada se encaminaron hacia el automóvil. El Sr. Mizuhara encendió el motor luego de ver que todos se habían acomodado en los asientos traseros. Max lucía sonriente, había sido un buen día para él, aunque el brillo se desvaneció un poco al ver el lugar a donde habían enviado a Kai, parecía una cárcel. Miró por reflejo hacia su amigo. Observaba con desgano por la ventana mientras su mano izquierda sostenía el mentón, su rostro no decía mucho, era el mismo de siempre, mera y pura apatía.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – inquirió en un intento por romper ese silencio incómodo que se había formado.

Kai lo miró instintivamente y su postura cambió. Ahora miraba al frente, su mirada vacía se giró enseguida hacia la de Max.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo? – pronunció sin emoción.

Max se tensó mucho, no era que le incomodara la pregunta, sino la forma que su amigo utilizó para desviar la conversación. Esto era demasiado complicado.

– Estuvo muy bien, creo – respondió dubitativo. – Y… –

– ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? – interrumpió.

– Bien, te envían saludos. – no sabía hacia dónde iba con esa actitud, realmente no se veía interesado en nada, tal vez era una estrategia para desviar la atención de él – ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó un poco más temeroso, pero con la misma curiosidad.

Kai no respondió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. El Sr. Mizuhara observó por el espejo retrovisor. El ambiente era tenso, no sabía muy bien qué es lo que pasaba, pero lo estaba matando ese sentimiento de impotencia, aunque no sabía impotencia a qué. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta llegar al destino final. 'Hogar dulce hogar'. Descendieron del vehículo y justo antes de abrir la puerta el Sr. Mizuhara se giró hacia Kai y lo miró…

– Aquí está tu blade. – le extendió la mano con el objeto.

Kai lo miró dudoso, sin embargo lo tomó enseguida.

– Gracias – desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia una de las jardineras.

– ¿Por qué no pruebas la llave? – extendió su mano nuevamente ahora con una llave plateada.

El bicolor miró la llave que le había sido ofrecida. Luego miró con duda hacia el hombre.

– Es _tu_ llave de la casa. –

Max observó una reacción casi nula en la mirada de su amigo. Sus pupilas se achicaron un tanto. La tomó sin decir nada, sus ojos se ensombrecieron bajo los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. El Sr. Mizuhara le hizo lugar para que Kai pudiera insertar la llave en la ranura del picaporte. La puerta se abrió con facilidad.

– '¡Esto es patético!' – pensó luego de verse cabizbajo con la llave todavía en la mano.

Se vio forzado a dar un paso dentro del lugar enseguida de sentir las miradas tras de sí. El pasillo tenía el mismo aspecto que un principio, pero claro ¿por qué habría de cambiar? Se encaminó lentamente hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a 'su habitación'. Antes de llegar a la mitad siquiera escuchó un llamado paternal…

– ¡Lávate las manos! La comida estará en unos minutos. – el Sr. Mizuhara se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Kai se quedó allí parado con el rostro intentando girarse para seguir su camino. Max pasó a su lado no sin antes tocarle el hombreo y decirle un 'vamos'. Kai continuó su camino. Llegó a la habitación y dejó caer pesadamente su mochila a un lado del escritorio. Iba a tomar asiento en la cama cuando notó un par de sábanas dobladas sobre ésta. Las tomó preguntándose qué hacían allí. Luego comprendió la situación.

Observó más detenidamente su entorno y notó el cambio. La cama en la que había dormido las noches anteriores no era la misma, a cambio había una cama individual nueva. El escritorio había sido reemplazado por uno mucho más moderno y funcional, sobre él había una computadora portátil negra aún envuelta en un plástico protector. La silla giratoria también había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba otra más amplia y confortable. Había una caja sobre una cajonera nueva que estaba junto a la otra. La caja contenía un televisor grande. También pudo observar un reproductor de DVD en otra caja sin abrir.

La ventana estaba abierta dejando escuchar el silbido del aire al transitar libremente. No quería seguir viendo, esto era demasiado para él. Antes de sentir que un vacío lo jalara vio dos nuevos libreros reemplazando el anterior. Su vista se nubló, ¡mierda! Esto no debía estar pasando. Empuñó las manos que ahora temblaban. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando algo calmó sus acciones…

– Isis – susurró.

La gata pasó junto a él ronroneando en bienvenida. Kai la levantó suavemente. Acarició la cabecita y las orejas. La gata parecía contenta. Se relajó luego de suspirar en derrota. Bajó a la gata y pudo observar que había una canastilla con un almohadón en él… Antes de poder hacer algo o que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, escuchó un llamado a la puerta. Se giró lentamente y abrió sin preámbulos.

– Disculpa la intromisión a tu habitación, pero no había dónde poner todo esto, dejé tus cosas personales intactas. Espero que no te moleste. – no podía hablar, algo en su garganta parecía atrofiado – Por cierto, la comida está lista. –

Salió de la habitación. Kai se quedó allí parado sin poder decir ni hacer nada. La puerta quedó abierta y Max se acercó sigilosamente.

– Vamos, la comida se enfriará. –

Kai lo siguió sin decir nada. Se estaba hartando de la situación.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, Kai había pasado previamente a lavarse las manos y se despidió de Isis dejándola en 'su habitación'. Allí estaban tres platos servidos. Una ensalada perfectamente montada en aquel plato, junto a la ensalada había bolas de arroz humeantes y para rematar _pollo al curry_. Kai miró sorprendido, no sabía que iba a hacer.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Luego de dar gracias por los alimentos comenzaron a comer. Kai inició por la ensalada, fue lento su comer, luego una a una las bolas de arroz y al final estaba el _pollo_. Lo miró detenidamente. Soltó su tenedor con cuidado cerca del plato y bajó su mirada. Max comía animosamente su ración de pollo, estaba delicioso. Intrigado el Sr. Mizuhara observó cómo el bicolor soltaba su tenedor. Iba a hacer una broma cuando notó ese semblante tan peculiar en el chico en estos últimos días.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Max escuchó la pregunta y miró a Kai.

– Yo… – titubeó un poco, le estaba costando todo esto – Yo no como carne los lunes. –

Su mirada oculta tras los mechones de cabello evitaba que vieran ese deje de nostalgia que justo en ese momento sentía.

– ¿Eres vegetariano? – inquirió Max. No recordaba que Kai despreciara la carne en alguna ocasión.

– No, yo sólo como carne los miércoles. –

Padre e hijo lo miraron intrigados.

– ¿Por qué sólo los miércoles? – preguntó el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Porque no se debe comer tanta carne, debemos consumir sólo la carne necesaria, lo demás es como robarle la comida a los pobres – se sentía más que avergonzado.

– ¿Cómo? – Max no entendía bien lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

– Comer tanta carne no es bueno para el organismo, además que es como tirar la comida, ya que tu cuerpo la desecha sin aprovecharla, eso significa que lo que estás comiendo de más, es alimento que no llega al hogar de una familia pobre. – dijo sin levantar la mirada – Mi nana sólo comía carne los miércoles, decía que comer innecesariamente era como robarle a los pobres. – Max pasó saliva, ¿qué era lo que trataba de decirle? – Por eso me desagrada tanto la forma en que Tyson come. –

Ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

– Está bien si no quieres comerla – trató de asimilar el Sr. Mizuhara.

– Gracias por entenderlo – diciendo esto último se levantó y llevó su plato hasta la cocina.

Colocó en un recipiente el pollo y lo guardó en el refrigerador. Posteriormente lavó sus trastos. Se retiró despacio hacia su habitación. No quería verlos a la cara, se sentía más que ridículo. _¿Quién debe acostumbrarse a quién?_

**-o-**

Max y su padre se miraron intrigados. Eso era inusual para cualquier persona, aunque no estaban seguros que tan inusual podía llegar a ser ese chico.

**-o-**

Kai llegó a su habitación y se encontró con la novedad de no saber qué hacer allí. Pasaron unos minutos y nuevamente un llamado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era una vez más el Sr. Mizuhara junto con Max.

– Venimos para ayudarte a remover lo que ya no necesitas. –

Se veía sonriente. Se estaban tomando tantas atenciones para con él…

– Gracias – desocupó apresuradamente lo que había en la cajonera anterior.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería hacer algo para dejar de sentir la atención sobre sí. Iba a remover uno de los cajones, pero al parecer estaba trabado. Max notó las dificultades que estaba teniendo su amigo y decidió ayudarlo. Kai intentó alejarlo, no le gustaba que estuvieran tan amables con él, menos que lo vieran como si necesitara ayuda para todo, ¡era un simple cajón!

La gata se paseó a los pies de Max y de Kai. Max estaba tratando ayudar tirando del cajón, estaba siendo un poco brusco, Kai intentó calmarlo, no había la necesidad de tirar tan fuertemente… Aunque fue demasiado tarde. Max jaló con fuerza y el cajón salió de su lugar. Max sonrió triunfante hasta que sintió que el cajón salía de la aprehensión de sus manos. Kai no pudo reaccionar con rapidez cuando miró hacia dónde caería el cajón.

Parpadeó y el aire se contuvo en sus pulmones. El cajón cayó sobre Isis. Un maullido de dolor se escuchó en la habitación. Kai se inclinó para poder quitar el cajón que sobre Isis había caído. La gata estaba allí tirada sangrando de su cabecita y con una pata deformada. El bicolor la levantó con mucho cuidado y miró hacia Max. Este había sido el _peor_ día de su vida.

**-o-**

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera. Max estaba sentado a un costado, mientras su padre miraba atento al joven frente así. El Sr. Mizuhara observaba a Kai. No había apartado la vista de donde se habían llevado a su pequeña gata.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Luego de levantarla miró hacia Max, intentaba decir algo pero una vez más las palabras no fluyeron. La gata se retorcía en dolor, Kai buscó desesperado en su cabeza algo qué hacer. El Sr. Mizuhara vio la desesperación en su rostro y de inmediato corrieron al automóvil. Se dirigieron hacia el hospital de mascotas que estaba a unos diez minutos de allí. De inmediato llevaron a la pequeña gata fuera de la vista de Kai quien aún tenía un poco de sangre en su ropa.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Había pasado una hora y no sabía nada de su gata. Max tenía la vista fijada en el piso, estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado para no volver a mirar a los ojos a Kai. El padre de Max quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas…

Por la entrada principal ingresó un hombre de edad avanzada traía una bata blanca puesta. Caminaba con naturalidad hacia la recepción, miró hacia los lados y reconoció a una de los tres personas que se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera.

– ¿Kai? – se había dirigido hacia donde se encontraba el bicolor.

– ¿Dr. Tsihana? – miró con sorpresa a hombre.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, muchacho? – inquirió.

– Mi gata tuvo un accidente – respondió con desgano.

Max sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ese 'accidente' había sido su culpa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Isis? – se veía preocupado.

El Sr. Mizuhara estaba intrigado por la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

– Le cayó un cajón encima. –

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó preocupado – Parece serio. – Kai bajó la mirada – Pero no te preocupes, Kai, mi hermana debe estar revisándolo ahora mismo, ella es muy buena en su trabajo. –

Kai lo miró con cierto deje de agradecimiento.

– Gracias. –

– Pero dime ¿cómo están los demás? –

Kai bajó la mirada…

– Tuve que darlos en adopción. –

– ¿Cómo así? – indagó.

– Después del juicio mi abuelo perdió todo, lo que significa que yo también, no podía conservarlos – respondió.

– Ya veo. – pasó su mano por la frente – Debió ser difícil después de tanto tiempo con ellos. –

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación una mujer de edad madura se acercó desde el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Isis.

– ¿Ustedes trajeron a la gata? – cuestionó.

– ¿Cómo está? – se apresuró Kai.

– Estará bien, se abrió un poco la cabeza, pero estará bien, en cuanto a su pata… Bueno, tiene fractura. Tuvimos que operarla para revisar qué tan seria era, estará bien en un par semanas. Debes agradecer que aún sea pequeña. – sonrió – Debes tener más cuidado con una criatura como esa, no es cualquier cosa tener una mascota. –

– No es necesario que lo sermonees, Manami, este es el chico del que te había hablado, es Kai. –

– ¿En verdad? Pues mucho gusto, Kai, he escuchado mucho sobre ti – sonrió más ampliamente.

– Kai, ella es mi hermana Manami y, como puedes ver, también se dedica a la medicina veterinaria. Ésta es su clínica. –

– Gusto en conocerla. – respondió secamente – ¿Puedo ver a mi gata? – preguntó rápidamente, no le gustaban las formalidades.

– Me temo que por ahora lo mejor es que descanse, ya mañana podrás pasar por ella. –

– Será lo mejor, Kai, no debes preocuparte, está en buenas manos. Ahora será mejor que descanses. Ya es tarde y supongo que mañana es un día de escuela, ¿no? –

Asentó con la cabeza.

**-o-**

Luego de las presentaciones y las despedidas formales, volvieron a casa sin Isis. El silencio una vez más fue el que predominó en el camino de vuelta. Descendieron y antes de entrar de nuevo Max habló.

– Siento mucho lo que pasó. – su padre y Kai lo miraron sin entender muy bien – Si te hubiera hecho caso, no habría pasado nada. –

– Fue un accidente. – habló Kai, los Mizuhara lo miraron inquietos. – 'Todo esto ha sido un accidente'. –


	7. Capítulo VII Indicios de Empatía

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Agradecimientos:** Tacaema** por obsequiarme un comentario del capítulo anterior y a las personas que pasan a leer este fic, ¡Gracias!,

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc.… ¡Bienvenidos!

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Los dolores internos no son resueltos por el silencio, sólo son resguardados en lo más profundo del corazón… No siempre quien sonríe lo hace por mera honestidad…_

* * *

-oO08(** Para una Vida Normal **)80Oo-

– _Siento mucho lo que pasó. – su padre y Kai lo miraron sin entender muy bien – Si te hubiera hecho caso, no habría pasado nada. –_

– _Fue un accidente. – habló Kai, los Mizuhara lo miraron inquietos. – 'Todo esto ha sido un accidente'. –_

**Capítulo VII Indicios de Empatía**

por Kiray Himawari

Kai subió a su habitación luego de su negativa para cenar. El Sr. Mizuhara estaba seguro que Max tampoco cenaría, sólo era cuestión de mirar sus ojos azules para notar que estaba realmente abatido. Max se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Isis.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, luego con frustración llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué lo había arruinado todo? ¿Acaso estaba tan afectado por la llegada de su amigo? Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin despegar las manos, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para que el cielo lo mirara desde la ventana de esa manera.

Su día había sido bastante bueno, al menos al principio. Conoció a Sora, había platicado con sus amigos luego de un fin de semana muy tenso y lleno de cambios. Incluso había sacado buenas notas en los problemas de matemáticas resueltos. Había sido una mañana perfecta, sin embargo todo cambió cuando llegó a la escuela de Kai.

¿Por qué lo habían enviado allí? ¿Por qué Kai no quiso hablar sobre el golpe en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no recibió respuesta a su pregunta? ¿Por qué no quería hablar de nada? ¿Por qué no le gritó por lo que le había hecho a su gata? ¿Por qué Kai se rendía tan fácil? ¡¿Por qué?

Sintió unas punzadas en la cabeza, era claro que tenía una jaqueca. Sus lágrimas habían disminuido considerablemente, el motivo era que se detenía a pensar en tantas cosas que no se concentraba en nada, todo era un revoltijo de ideas. Su habitación estaba oscura, no se había tomado la molestia de iluminarla por la lámpara de buró siquiera. Miró con detenimiento cada centímetro que le era permitido ver por el pedazo de luna que alumbraba las calles y su habitación, la cual conocía a la perfección.

Una cama bastante amplia cerca de la puerta, dos buroes, uno a cada lado, y encima de ellos una lámpara respectivamente; tenía un librero con algunas revistas de deportes, cómics que le enviaba su madre mensualmente, algunos libros de la escuela que casi no utilizaba, libros que había leído por recomendación (aunque no todos le agradaron) y varias repisas llenas de videojuegos; una cajonera llena de ropa colorida; un mueble sobre el cual estaba la televisión, el reproductor de DVD y su consola de videojuegos (su mayor tesoro); tenía un baúl al pie de la cama lleno de juguetes de su infancia y algunos otros recuerdos; un escritorio bastante amplio cerca de una de las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín trasero, de esa manera tenía una excelente iluminación mientras hacía la tarea, su silla giratoria y su inseparable computadora portátil (cargada con varios de sus videojuegos favoritos).

Se sentó limpiando las lágrimas, tal vez eso era lo que Kai tenía, ¿cómo te acostumbras a un lugar en el que nunca antes has estado? ¿Cómo sería llegar a un lugar totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbras? Si Max tuviera que irse para siempre de su recámara se volvería loco, ¿qué sería de él sin sus pertenencias? No porque fuera materialista, sino que su habitación era parte de su personalidad, colores vivos, la organización de las cosas, todo era reflejo de su _Yo_ interno.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Era obvia la apatía de su amigo, probablemente él actuaría de la misma forma si tuviera que dejar toda su vida atrás para llegar a casa de unos desconocidos, hasta cierto punto. Era normal que tuviera diferentes culturas, después de todo, así como él, Kai también tenía doble nacionalidad, japonesa y rusa, él por su parte era japonés y norteamericano.

Sonrió un poco más entusiasmado, tenía una parte de la respuesta, ahora sólo necesitaba llevarla a la práctica, conocer más a su amigo. Max era muy entusiasta, siempre intentaba ver el lato positivo de las cosas porque ¿qué sería de él si sólo viera el lado negativo? Recordó por unos instantes que en varias ocasiones se vio inmerso en la confusión, pero gracias a su propio optimismo y el apoyo de sus amigos salió adelante. Era momento de ser optimista y dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas. Era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo.

Tomó aire, salió de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras dispuesto a hablar con su padre sobre su idea de comenzar de nuevo con respecto a Kai, quizá crear una lista o un cuestionario simple para aprender de ambas partes era necesario, se detuvo cuando escuchó hablar a su padre con Kai, había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando su amigo había bajado para hablar con su padre en la sala…

— Sr. Mizuhara, — hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas — no quiero causarles ninguna molestia a usted y su hijo, — Max prefirió escuchar un poco de esa conversación antes de intervenir — no quiero que Max piense que es culpable de lo que pasó con mi gata, eso fue un accidente. Antes de interrumpirme — mencionó viendo las gesticulaciones del hombre — quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes que estén fuera de control. —

— Te escucho. —

La situación parecía tensa, ya que Kai estaba sentado justo frente al padre de Max, lo miraba a los ojos sin titubear, algo que sin duda le estaba costando trabajo debido a sus circunstancias….

— No deseo hablar de nada que tenga que ver con mi familia o mi estado anímico, — procuró no bajar la mirada — actualmente me encuentro en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico y aún no me siento listo para responder preguntas de ese tipo — sin querer desvió la vista hacia una figura de porcelana sobre la mesa de centro, parecía un capullo de rosa.

— Entiendo — habló tratando de sopesar las palabras del muchacho.

— No me gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas y me desagrada estar encerrado, eso sólo lo hago cuando hay necesidad de hacerlo — hizo una pausa dudando en decir el porqué.

— No te preocupes, eso no será ningún problema, esta casa regularmente está vacía… —

— Lo sé. — interrumpió, quería terminar de decir eso que lo molestaba — No quiero que haga algún intento para cambiarme de esa escuela, para mí es algo importante. El motivo del vendaje en mi cabeza es producto de un accidente, la escuela acaba de recibir esas instalaciones, así que apenas inician las remodelaciones, no hay nada malo en ello. —

— Sé que esto debe costarte trabajo, no eres muy expresivo — trazó una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No, no me agrada comunicar mis emociones, sin embargo estoy consciente que las cosas irán cambiando paulatinamente. Esta es casa de la familia Mizuhara, personas que tienen la facilidad de comunicar lo que sienten y lo que piensan, no lo considere una ofensa de mi parte. —

— No ocurrirá así, créeme. —

— En cuanto a mis costumbres, únicamente como carne los miércoles, detesto los _hot-cakes_, no acostumbro dormir temprano, pero sí despertar antes de las seis de la mañana, no más de seis horas de sueño; padezco ansiedad por lo que trato de distraerme haciendo ejercicio o entrenando con Dranzer; los domingos por las mañanas son importantes para mí, por esa razón no suelo quedarme en casa; tiendo a enojarme con facilidad, en especial cuando alguien insiste demasiado en algo y por último, — se giró para sostener la vista que no había podido mantener mientras decía todo aquello — soy una persona que se deprime con facilidad, justo como ahora. —

El Sr. Mizuhara observó con detenimiento cómo el chico había estado jugando con sus pulgares mientras hablaba, además de vez en cuando reprimía sus intenciones de tocar la figura de porcelana.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

— Llevo seis meses. — volvió a desviar la mirada — No me mal interprete, eso no significa que deba estar llorando por los rincones, ni que dejaré mi vida, es sólo un obstáculo y nada más — sus últimas palabras habían sonado frías y duras, pero para sí mismo.

— Entiendo y comprendo que no quieras hablar de esto con Max… —

— Precisamente, no quiero que se preocupe ni que preocupe a los demás, todavía soy el capitán del equipo — fijó su vista en la del otro — y debo actuar como tal — sin más se puso de pie y emprendió el camino hacia su recámara, no quería darle la oportunidad al padre de Max para hablar más de lo que ya había hecho.

Al escuchar todo aquello, no pudo evitar taparse la boca para no intervenir en todo lo que había escuchado. Su amigo se encontraba en un proceso muy difícil, aunque ciertamente no sabía muy bien lo que una depresión implicaba, siempre había escuchado decir que las personas tienden a encerrarse, olvidarse del mundo y llorar como si fuese el fin del mundo, pero su amigo no actuaba así. El bicolor salía siempre, ignoraba al mundo, pero no lo olvidaba y ¿llorar?, eso era algo que no estaba en el vocabulario y pensamiento de su amigo, al menos era lo que sabía.

Consciente de que sería descubierto corrió a su recámara y cerró la puerta con cuidado, el bicolor no debía saber que él estaba enterado de sus problemas emocionales, el problema es ¿qué iba a hacer para ayudarlo? En primer lugar sacó la idea de formular cuestionarios o pláticas, no quería presionar demasiado.

Esto era algo muy difícil de asimilar, siempre pensó que Kai era un chico callado, quizá amargado, como decía Tyson, pero nunca le pasó por la mente que su amigo fuera del tipo depresivo, incluso ahora se comportaba como de costumbre, ¿sería que cuando estaba con ellos se encontraba en estados depresivos? Su cabeza tenía millones de preguntas, sin embargo por ahora lo único que le quedaba era descansar y rogar por hallar una respuesta para apoyar a su amigo.

Pasó poco tiempo para que la casa quedara en silencio. El Sr. Mizuhara cayó rendido luego de un día tan agitado y llenó de diferentes impresiones, más aún con las declaraciones de Kai. Max terminó dormido sin remover las sábanas siquiera, el sueño lo venció rápidamente luego de pensar por horas. El bicolor, por otro lado, no había podido pegar los ojos y con todo pesar fue hacia el baño, buscó tras el espejo y en poco tiempo ya había sido inducido al sueño.

**-o-**

Max estaba tomando sus apuntes sobre Historia Antigua de Japón cuando discretamente recibió una pequeña nota: _"Nos vemos a la hora del receso, queremos que nos cuentes más sobre Kai"_ leyó. Había sido Tyson, llevaba casi toda la mañana preguntando cosas que el rubio ciertamente no quería responder, porque sabía que les contaría todo, no porque fuese un soplón, sino porque también eran sus amigos y merecían saber todo lo que acontecía alrededor de estas circunstancias.

Pasó el tiempo y el receso llegó, Max intentó sonreír como siempre y funcionó sus compañeros insistieron en saber cosas sobre Kai y su nuevo hogar. Para fortuna del rubio Sora tomó la palabra, ya que estaba en el grupo debía conocerlos mejor y, aunque todos tenían curiosidad con el asunto del bicolor, decidieron relajarse un rato. Así pasaron los días, el tema de Kai relegándose para dar paso a su nueva amistad con Sora. Además si Max no mencionaba nada sobre el bicolor significaba que todo iba bien, su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

Por otro lado Kai no había podido tener a su gata de vuelta. La pata de Isis estaba rota y su cabeza tenía una pequeña herida, la Dra. Manami recomendó mantenerla sedada, así que fue necesario mantenerla internada, los gastos no iban a ser un problema, correrían por cuenta de su hermano. El bicolor se sintió mal por ello, pero era lo mejor, él no podía cuidar de la gata todo el día, así que preguntó por las visitas y posteriormente las efectuó.

El fin de semana llegó. Las comidas habían sido tranquilas, menos tensas, era como si Max y su padre vivieran solos, ya que Kai no intervenía ni por error. El colegio no iba nada mal para él, se acostumbró rápidamente al ambiente repleto de ruido y a veces de silencio masivo. Max por su parte disfrutó más de sus días, no había visto a Kai en mal estado, lo había visto normal y no tan ansioso como hubiese esperado, además de pasar tiempo con Sora, su nueva mejor amiga.

Max encontró que a la chica le divertían los videojuegos, eran su otro mundo, luego del beyblade, claro que no lo practicaba, pero sí era gran admiradora del juego. Pronto el rubio se encontró disfrutando de sus recesos únicamente con Sora, no supo muy bien en qué momento sus amigos lo dejaron ir, quizá el brillo en sus orbes cuando estaba cerca de ella, Max estaba dejando de ser un niño.

Casi un mes pasó sin novedades en el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos amigos. Max era alegre y entusiasta y Kai era Kai. Su gata regresó pronto a casa, ya estaba mejor y podía ponerse en pie sin ninguna dificultad. El rubio estaba contento porque Kai se veía menos antipático y permanecía más tiempo en casa. Las cosas eran llevaderas hasta cierto punto.

Los fines de semana habían sido un tema un poco complicado, puesto que el entrenamiento que creían se llevaría acabo nunca ocurrió. Hubo diversas razones para no hacerlo: en primer lugar la escuela estaba primero, por lo que las tareas se convirtieron en un problema y más cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un periodo de exámenes parciales. La segunda razón es que cada uno trataba de llevar una vida tranquila y no había necesidad de entrenar para un torneo que no se avisaba cerca, por lo que se relajaron bastante. Y la tercera y última razón había sido que su capitán no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para supervisar el entrenamiento y, aunque estaba el Jefe para intentar llevarlo acabo, los demás decidieron posponerlo para cuando su amigo bicolor estuviera de mejores ánimos.

Max agradeció mentalmente esas atenciones, porque no había notado ningún cambio ni bueno ni malo en el comportamiento de Kai, salvo que permanecía más tiempo en casa al cuidado de Isis. Las charlas entre ellos, si se podían llamar así, se resumían a un _¿cómo te va en la escuela?, ¿mucho trabajo, eh?, ¡los chicos te envían saludos_!, etc. Para Max y su padre era ya un avance que les contestara un _sí_, un _no_ y un _tal vez_, eso era mucho considerando las circunstancias.

Kai pasó a ser un tema sin novedad pronto. Todo era tranquilidad respecto a sus vidas. Buenas calificaciones para los chicos y chicas, retos y proyectos escolares se veían venir. En la escuela de Kai no era diferente y para su fortuna no tenía que realizar sus trabajos en equipo aún, a diferencia de Max que ya había tenido algunas reuniones en casa de Tyson con el fin de realizar sus deberes escolares.

Pasó un mes más y las cosas iban bien. Luego de dos meses sin contacto con su amigo decidieron que era tiempo de reencontrarse y al fin hacer espacio para un entrenamiento que parecía ser urgente.

Era viernes por la noche y Max alistaba su mochila para llevar lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Tyson. Kai hacía lo mismo por su parte, sabía que al llegar las miradas y preguntas se harían presentes, pero ya se las arreglaría, eran sus compañeros de equipo y él era el capitán del equipo.

**-o-**

El Sr. Mizuhara estaba en la sala viendo un poco de televisión luego de un pesado día de trabajo en la tienda, atender a todos los proveedores y un grupo de niños buscando lanzadores _fenomenales_ resultaba agotador. Cambió un par de veces los canales mientras había anuncios comerciales, quizá podía encontrar algo mejor que películas de androides asesinos. Mientras saltaba de un canal a otro el teléfono sonó.

Era obvio para cualquiera de los que allí habitaba que se trataba de Judy, no había viernes que no llamara para saber cómo se encontraba su pequeño rubio, aunque siempre llamaba a las diez de la noche. Justo ahora eran las siete con veintitrés minutos, lo cual salía de la cotidianeidad. Levantó la bocina…

— ¿Tsubasa? — se escuchó hablar a la mujer a través del aparato.

— ¡Judy!, ¿cómo estás? — contestó el padre de Max.

— No del todo bien, Tsubasa… —

**-o-**

Max acababa de tomar una ducha, quería dormir fresco para levantarse con muchos ánimos. Justo cuando sacudía su cabello del exceso de agua escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, papá? — permitió la entrada de su progenitor.

— Max, acaba de llamar tu madre… —

— ¡Genial! He estado esperando su llamada todo el día… — iba a abrirse camino para llegar a la sala cuando notó las expresiones de su padre, nada acorde con la personalidad de los Mizuhara.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — inquirió nervioso.

— Max… — hubo una molesta pausa — Tu abuela Edna acaba de fallecer… —


	8. Capítulo VIII Memorias

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

_Recorrer los caminos de la memoria a veces resulta doloroso, sin embargo es la prueba viviente de que hemos salido victoriosos…_

* * *

-oO08( **Para una Vida Normal **)80Oo-

— _Max… — hubo una molesta pausa — Tu abuela Edna acaba de fallecer… —_

**Capítulo ****VIII Memorias**

por Kiray Himawari

Escuchar esas simples palabras le hicieron caer en un estado de letargo. No sabía porqué, pero, aunque no había convivido mucho con su abuela materna, sentía un gran vuelco en el corazón. El Sr. Mizuhara, luego de comunicarle la noticia sobre la muerte de su abuela Edna, lo dejó solo en su habitación, era obvio que Judy no se sentía muy bien para hablar con su hijo en esos momentos.

Un poco desanimado entendió que para su madre era difícil tener que pasar por esa situación sola en Estados Unidos. Sabía que la decisión que sus padres habían tomado en el pasado para distanciarse había sido por su propio bien.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Sus padres siempre buscaron la manera de darle lo mejor, es por ello que Judy aceptó la oportunidad de trabajar para la BBA en Nueva York.

No era que su padre no pudiera con la responsabilidad de la familia, sino que también deseaba darle la libertad de crecimiento a su esposa, al final de cuentas ése era uno de los sueños de Judy. Los arreglos se hicieron y viajaron a tierra americana. Allá pasaron unos cinco años, en donde Max alcanzó los nueve años de edad. Luego se presentó la oportunidad para Tsubasa.

Judy no quería dejar su trabajo, pero, al igual que su esposo, ella también deseaba que el sueño de su esposo cobrara vida y así Tsubasa y Max volvieron a Japón. La decisión no había sido fácil para ninguna de las partes, en especial para Judy. Era obvio que ella hubiera deseado estar en cada paso en la vida de Max, sin embargo también tenía sus sueños. Lo dejó ir, volver a su tierra natal, mas eso no significó que ella no estuviera al pendiente de lo que su hijo necesitaba, ya sea para un consejo o para un regaño.

Tsubasa siempre tuvo más paciencia con los niños desde su juventud por lo que lidiar con su hijo no iba a ser ningún problema. Con un hijo, esposa y una tienda de artículos para el beyblade a su cargo, le daba la oportunidad de realizar sus sueños de un negocio propio relacionado con el beyblade, desarrollar nuevos prototipos y mecanismos para los anillos de defensa (su especialidad) y además velar por su familia y convivir con la misma, aunque uno de los miembros se distanció por la geografía.

Max al principio sintió un cambio fuerte, mas las continuas llamadas telefónicas de su madre y la gran compañía y guía que significaba su padre terminaron por restaurar los lazos que en algún momento amenazaron con romperse. Además de todo el pequeño rubio logró tener mayor convivencia con su abuela paterna.

Su abuela Mariko era una mujer alegre, tal como el pequeño Max. A veces le costaba trabajo pensar cuánto la había extrañado esos cinco años que estuvo lejos, pero a partir de ese momento las cosas mejoraron mucho, era como tener una consejera y cómplice de las aventuras de un niño propio de su edad, fue una de las razones por las que también fue más llevadera la ausencia física de su madre.

Mariko se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Max hasta que el destino le dio su sentencia y ella partió de este mundo. Max estuvo muy triste en esos momentos, su abuela y amiga lo habían dejado. La mayoría pensaría que un niño con sus antecedentes familiares se deprimiría en sobremanera, sin embargo no fue así. Max lidió bastante bien con el proceso de duelo. Lloró cuando tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, gritó para desahogarse y guardó la compostura cuando el momento lo ameritó. Para Max la ira y la negación no fueron necesarias, pasó de la tristeza a la aceptación sin ningún tipo de cuadro depresivo. Max era un chico fuerte, siempre lo fue y sus padres estaban orgullosos por ello.

Con la muerte de Mariko, Tsubasa decidió que era tiempo de realizar algunos cambios más y hubo otra mudanza. Max hubiera deseado ir a Estados Unidos y pasar más tiempo con su madre, aunque entendió bien que Judy estaba en un momento crucial para su carrera profesional y su padre necesitaba su apoyo moral para continuar con su propio sueño, fue entonces que el movimiento se realizó y de Okinawa se reestablecieron en Tokyo.

La tienda de su padre se encontraba en un mejor lugar, Tokyo era mucho más concurrido que Okinawa y el beyblade era más popular. Judy viajó para asegurarse de que Max se encontraba bien con tantos giros en su vida y claro que lo estaba, el rubio era un chico fuerte. Después Judy volvió a Estados Unidos y de allí no había encontrado la oportunidad para establecerse con su familia una vez más, su sueño o su familia, no tenía por qué elegir, tenía su sueño y tenía a su familia, aunque un poco lejos.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Max estaba feliz por sus padres, ambos tenía dos sueños diferentes y uno en común, y los tres estaban siendo realizados. En estos momentos deseaba que su madre no estuviera tan lejos, para poder abrazarla y confortarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Entendía lo que su madre debía estar sintiendo, perder a un ser querido y encima vivir el duelo en una soledad física, porque Max estaba con ella emocionalmente.

Se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas, ya habían pasado varias horas en las que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Quería visitar a su madre y estar con ella. Quería darse un respiro y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, tantos cambios lo descolocaron de momento. Se sintió un poco extraño.

Max siempre deseó tener un hermano, alguien con quien pelear y discutir, compartir sus alegrías y tristezas. La vida no le concedió su deseo, pero estaba bien con ello, a cambio le había dado grandes amigos alrededor del mundo. Kai figuraba en esa lista y justo ahora él estaba viviendo como un miembro más de la familia.

Había sido tan fácil cambiar de un tema a otro y es que, de alguna manera, existía una relación. Max deseaba que Kai se convirtiera en un miembro de la familia, quería que se sintiera en confianza de hacer y deshacer en el lugar, mas parecía que las cosas no iban tan bien como hubiese querido. El bicolor parecía una persona que, más que reservada, figuraba como un chico solitario y melancólico con problemas para expresar su sentir.

No estaba muy seguro de sus deducciones, podría decirse que realmente sólo eran historias creciendo en su mente, inventando cuentos y dramas en torno a la vida de Kai, especialmente lo relacionado a la muerte de sus padres y su estancia en la Abadía.

Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él y platicarle lo ocurrido recientemente en su familia, quería involucrarlo cada día más, sin embargo sabía que no era un tema con el que debía iniciar una plática con el bicolor. ¿Qué le preguntaría? Imaginaba los posibles cuestionamientos que podían embonar bien en una situación como esa, mas estaba seguro que esas cosas no funcionarían con Kai.

Recordaba las palabras sobre su estado emocional, Kai tendía a la depresión, sufría de ansiedad, no sabía cómo explicar o vincular semejantes padecimientos o síntomas, la verdad es que no sabía nada y eso resultaba un impedimento para relacionarse con su amigo. Quizá si se esforzaba un poco podía convencerlo para ser más abierto y entonces quizá el bicolor podría aceptarlo como un hermano.

La idea le parecía atractiva, incluso podía ser el gancho necesario para hacer volver a su madre, sacarla de ese ambiente doloroso. Sin pensarlo mucho descolgó el teléfono que tenía en su buró y marcó… Después del tono, una voz conocida contestó, se escuchaba triste, pero ya no importaba, la haría volver…

— ¿Mamá? —

**-o-**

Siempre le habían dicho en la Abadía que tenía un buen oído. Le hubiera gustado que esa afirmación fuera una mentira, mas no era así. Había escuchado al padre de Max darle la noticia, inclusive había escuchado la voz de Tsubasa hablando por teléfono.

Hubo algo que le contrajo el estómago cuando escuchó esas palabras… Le recordaban tantas cosas que sentía una opresión en el pecho. Habían pasado ya varios años, pero el dolor seguía allí. El psicólogo le había dicho que era algo normal, que el dolor nunca se va, simplemente las personas aprenden a lidiar con él y con el tiempo se vuelve un pequeño recuerdo que trae consigo muchas memorias.

Estaba sentado en la silla giratoria del escritorio en medio de la oscuridad, su cabeza apoyada entre los brazos cruzados sobre el mueble, sentía la necesidad de hablar y decir lo que le aquejaba en esos momentos. Sólo que simplemente no le gustaba estancarse en el pasado, prefería soñar y dibujar escenarios en su mente. Cada que tenía la oportunidad cerraba los ojos e imaginaba historias en las que sus padres estaban presentes, orgullosos de cada uno de sus logros.

Sonrió al recordar su cuarto cumpleaños. Había sido una fiesta estupenda. Globos, payasos, juegos, colores y, lo más importante, sus padres. Había sido uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, su padre y su madre le obsequiaron a Dranzer. Quizá para cualquier niño significaba nada, pero para él recibir a Dranzer fue un gran honor, significaba que era todo un hombre, a pesar de sus cuatro años, capaz de enfrentar la responsabilidad de una bestia sagrada.

Dranzer se convirtió en su amiga, la fiel compañera que le brindaba apoyo en sus soliloquios infantiles. Habían sido momentos tan felices, hasta que la vida giró y le arrebató a sus padres.

Tenía seis años cuando eso pasó. Recordaba vagamente las luces y el sonido estridente de las sirenas, el dolor físico y el miedo de saberse solo. Despertó un mes y medio después del accidente y despertó únicamente para enterarse que sus padres ya no estaban más con él, para enterarse que su miedo se había hecho realidad…

En un movimiento brusco sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacar esas evocaciones. Suspiró mientras limpiaba el sudor que inconscientemente su cuerpo había generado debido a la angustia que significaba recordar.

Escuchó un ronroneo proveniente de la felina en sus piernas. Isis estaba con él, Dranzer estaba con él, no estaba solo, al menos eso quería pensar. No sabía qué es lo que estaba mal con él. Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando entender lo que pasaba consigo mismo. El psicólogo le había explicado que no era porque fuera un chico pesimista o la clase de persona que vive auto culpándose de las cosas que ocurren, sino que padecía un problema depresivo por la falta de serotonina y melotonina en su cerebro.

El psiquiatra le había explicado entonces que era como cuando las personas padecen anemia debido a alguna vitamina o mineral, realmente no era muy consciente de ello hasta hacía poco. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la infinidad de veces que se sintió así, quizá el accidente había sido parte de lo que provocó esa reacción en su organismo, la verdad es que no quería saberlo, le asustaba pensar que había cosas tan misteriosas e incontrolables incluso para él.

Desde que fue diagnosticado unos dos años atrás recibió la orden de iniciar una dieta rica en minerales y vitaminas que aportaran y ayudaran a llevar lo necesario para la generación y procesamiento de estas sustancias en su cerebro, desde entonces la comida chatarra había quedado atrás. Irina había sido pieza clave cuando encontró su problema depresivo. El psicólogo y el psiquiatra le dijeron que no era un problema grave, como en otros casos, y que podía controlarlo con ayuda de una dieta balanceada, ejercicio y terapia.

Sin embargo unos meses atrás con lo sucedido con su abuelo, la depresión lo había hecho presa y la ansiedad se hizo presente. Pero la gota que derramó fue el haberse mudado con los Mizuhara. Desde que pisó la casa el tratamiento para el insomnio con zopiclona tuvo que ser necesario.

Desde lo ocurrido con Voltaire habían iniciado esas sesiones agotadoras por intentos para dormir, fue entonces que el psiquiatra recomendó la zopiclona. Raras veces en el pasado había hecho uso de ellas. Los constantes cuestionamientos y reuniones a sus espaldas habían terminado por afectar realmente su estado emocional. La depresión que era causada por la falta de serotonina y melotonina se había confabulado con sus emociones y le jugaban malas pasadas para hallar sosiego por las noches.

Fue que el psiquiatra le recordó que podía hacer uso de la zopiclona. Le hizo la clara especificación de tener cuidado con el uso excesivo de los comprimidos. Estuvo renuente a usarlos en un inicio, pero la necesidad lo había alcanzado. Casi desde su arribo al hogar Mizuhara había estado haciendo uso de ellos. Afortunadamente no le habían causado efectos secundarios o algo por el estilo, estaba agradecido, no quería causar más problemas.

Era tarde y tenía sueño, sin embargo no podía dormir, así que una vez más recurrió a la zopiclona, después de todo mañana sería entrenamiento y debía estar listo para el desgaste de energía, sólo deseaba que no fuera a ganar alguna pesadilla durante su sueño. Caminó hacia el baño y tomó su pequeño frasco tras el espejo y tomó la mitad del comprimido, eso era más que suficiente.

Caminó nuevamente hacia su cama, pero antes de llegar tomó el portarretratos bocabajo que estaba sobre el escritorio, lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió. Luego, volvió a colocarlo como estaba en un inicio. Acarició a Isis ahora hecha ovillo en la silla giratoria, la gata ronroneó manifestando su agrado hacia las caricias afectuosas de su amo. Sonrió un poco más, a veces la vida era tan sencilla como sonreír un poco, lo que no sabía era porqué le costaba tanto. Llegó a su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente Max fue el primero en dar señales de vida. A pesar de la noticia anterior había despertado con muy buen humor. Tomó una ducha para despertarse, se vistió rápidamente, revisó de nueva cuenta sus cosas para cerciorarse de que no faltara nada para su fin de semana de entrenamiento, viendo todo en orden, bajó enseguida para preparar el mismo el desayuno, aún recordaba la charla con su madre… Judy pronto estaría en casa.

Animoso entró a la cocina y sacó los ingredientes para su desayuno favorito: _Hot-cakes_. Todavía no entendía eso de Kai y su renuencia a comer cosas dulces o a comer carne, nunca en su vida había escuchado algo similar, salvo los vegetarianos, pero ellos eran otra historia.

Como fuera, intentaría algo más. Se dispuso a sacar fruta, al bicolor le gustaba la fruta o al menos eso era lo que había estado desayunando en las mañanas, es fácil hacer una ensalada de frutas, ¿cierto? Un poco de papaya, melón blanco, duraznos, fresas y kiwi fueron los ingredientes. Se veía muy bien, Max se sabía un artista de la decoración culinaria.

Acomodó la mesa, todo se veía perfecto. Subió a prisa y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su padre y luego la de Kai. Era un día en el que habría cambios: Primer reencuentro de los Bladebreackers luego de un largo periodosin beyblade, además del nuevo cambio de residencia de su capitán; nuevas estrategias que tenía en mente para Draciel; y por si fuera poco el anuncio del pronto arribo de su madre a tierra nipona.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis toques y nada, no había respuesta del bicolor. Un poco angustiado llamó a su padre que todavía no terminaba de vestirse para llevarlos al Dojo. Tsubasa se acercó e hizo un nuevo intento por que respondiera desde dentro Kai. Claro, era algo raro que no abriera, quizá estaba en la ducha. Con un poco de pena el padre de Max se aventuró a abrir la puerta. Se encontraba sin seguro y la habitación aún estaba en penumbra.

Max estaba tras su padre, un poco inseguro de lo que pasaba, eran las ocho de la mañana, hora en que regularmente su capitán ya estaba despierto. Sin embargo ese sábado a las ocho de la mañana Kai aún estaba dormido. Tsubasa se acercó para despertar al bicolor. Tocó un poco su hombro y el chico no despertó. Padre e hijo encontraron miradas consternadas, eso no era normal.

El rubio encendió la luz rápidamente, algo podía estarle pasando a su amigo. Tsubasa pronto revisó el pulso del bicolor. Todo parecía normal, la respiración era pausada como si estuviera durmiendo, su piel de un pálido normal, no parecía nada fuera de lo ordinario, salvo que no despertaba ante la insistencia en moverlo.

— Max, trae el folder que está en el cajón izquierdo del escritorio del estudio. —

— Sí — y sin más salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa seguía intentado despertar al bicolor.

— Kai, — lo llamó mientras le sacudía suavemente el hombro — vamos, Kai, es hora de levantarse — pero no conseguía nada.

— Aquí está — llegó corriendo el rubio. Un poco preocupado porque su amigo aún no despertaba.

Con un poco de prisa y sin dar las gracias a su hijo, se dispuso a marcar desde su celular al número que había encontrado en el folder en una pequeña tarjeta…

— ¿Dr. Furukawa? —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Una disculpa enorme por la gran tardanza en este capítulo, creo que hasta ahora los capítulos octavos me cuestan trabajo, pero bueno, coincidencia o no, aquí estamos.

Agradecimientos a:** Jim Mizuhara, Cat-chan, Dask Visconti, toaneo07 **y** Tacaema** por obsequiarme un comentario del capítulo anterior y a las personas que pasan a leer este fic, ¡Gracias!,

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc.… ¡Bienvenidos!


	9. Capítulo IX Confesiones y Verdades

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

"_No todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo lo que es negro es malo…"_

* * *

-oO08(**Para una Vida Normal**)80Oo-

_Con un poco de prisa y sin dar las gracias a su hijo, se dispuso a marcar desde su celular al número que había encontrado en el folder en una pequeña tarjeta…_

— _Dr. Furukawa… —_

**Capítulo ****IX Confesiones y Verdades**

por Kiray Himawari

Luego de escuchar a su padre intercambiar algunas palabras con el Dr. Furukawa, todavía desconocido para él, emprendieron las acciones para el arribo de la ambulancia que se había solicitado…

— Max, busca en el librero en la tercera repisa el tercer libro a la izquierda — el rubio siguió las órdenes extrañamente precisas que le había dado su padre.

El tercer libro de la izquierdea de la tercera repisa era un pequeño libro de unos quince centímetros de alto y dos centímetros de grosor, pasta dura color negro y hojas de apariencia amarillenta. Intentó rastrear velozmente el título del libro, quizá podría conseguir una pista del porqué se lo habían pedido, sin embargo no había inscripción alguna.

— ¡Date prisa, Max!, la ambulancia no debe tardar en llegar. —

En efecto, el vehículo de urgencias médicas arribó más rápido de lo esperado. Descendieron dos paramédicos vestidos con uniformes azul marino con blanco y una insignia que no supo reconocer con certeza a qué hospital pertenecía. La camilla era desplazada a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar al destino…

Una vez colocado en la camilla todos los arneses de seguridad fueron verificados. Todo pasaba lento ante sus ojos: un paramédico revisando los signos vitales y el otro tomando notas en una perfecta sincronía con el movimiento. Abordando el vehículo dieron cuenta de la posibilidad de viajar con un solo acompañante para el chico, pero la mirada suplicante y la preocupación por no dejar a su hijo solo, llevó a la resolución de trasladar a Max también; era su amigo y su familia desde el momento en que pisó su hogar…

Las sirenas iniciaron su canto anunciando la urgencia. Apenas marchaban cuando uno de los paramédicos ya se encontraba insertando un catéter en la vena de la mano derecha del bicolor, mientras que el otro colocaba una máscara de oxígeno. Una vez finalizado, un pequeño tubo conectado al catéter viajó hasta la boquilla de un contenedor de suero, o al menos eso es lo que creía, quizá tenía alguna otra sustancia.

Todo parecía irreal, voces dando órdenes, el sonido taladrante de la ambulancia, su padre silencioso y él totalmente perdido entre pensamientos absurdos e irrelevantes… En menos de diez minutos arribaron a su destino. En el lugar se encontraban ya dos médicos y dos asistentes listos para la acción…

— Kai Hiwatari, masculino, 14 años, sin reacción a estímulos externos, terapia intravenosa… Sobredosis de zopiclona… —

— Todas las salas están llenas, así que tendremos que utilizar el consultorio de la Dra. Hideki — informó un hombre de estatura similar a la de su padre, cabello canoso, ojos castaños y voz firme y amable.

Avanzaban por los pasillos de aquel hospital desconocido, hasta ese momento, por los Mizuhara.

— Lavado gástrico de rutina… — ordenó una doctora joven de estatura mayor a la de su padre, rubia y de ojos verdes.

Terminaron en un consultorio médico que suponían pertenecía a la Dra. Hideki…

— Utiliza una sonda nasogástrica un poco más delgada… — objetó el doctor.

— No tenemos más disponibles, — replicó la Dra. Hideki — hubo un incendio en la Avenida 54, todo está ocupándose en el accidente y no en un suicida… —

¿A caso Kai era un chico _suicida_?

Temor y enojo cruzaron por su mente, ¿su amigo había intentado suicidarse?

— Voy a suplicarle, Dra. Hideki, que ahorre sus comentarios y haga el trabajo de acuerdo a su código de ética — habló el Dr. Furukawa.

Habían entrado todos al consultorio de la Dra. Hideki, que ahora sabía era la doctora joven. De hecho ni los médicos, asistentes o paramédicos les habían bloqueado el paso hacia el lugar, al perecer las emergencias a veces llegaban a confundir o desajustar de la realidad a cualquiera.

En seguida de lo mencionado por la Dra. Hideki, el médico a cargo de la situación notó la presencia de los Mizuhara. Había olvidado por completo el protocolo de sólo atender al paciente sin personas que, por preocupación, llegan a obstruir el trabajo médico en una urgencia. Y justamente eso ocurría. La mirada suplicante del joven rubio, que suponía era Max Mizuhara, le impedía poder tomar decisiones tajantes en ese momento…

— Sr. Mizuhara, le pediré de favor que espere afuera junto con su hijo… — suplicó con la mirada.

Tsubasa no quería irse, de alguna manera se sentía responsable por lo que le estaba pasando a Kai, ¿a caso el chico había intentado suicidarse? Y si era así ¿por qué no pudo darse cuenta? Desafortunadamente no pudo replicar puesto que los paramédicos comenzaban a guiarlos hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de irse lograron escuchar algo más…

— No sé porqué tanto revuelo por un mocoso _cobarde_… — murmuró con fastidio la Dra. Hideki.

Max hubiese querido gritarle tantas cosas a esa mujer, mas se encontró en un estado total de shock.

**-o-**

Había pasado ya una hora en la que el tiempo había parecido una eternidad. No habían podido intercambiar palabras, aunque no era necesario, bastaba la presencia lado a lado para saber que estaban en aquello juntos, como familia. Ambos tenían miedo y sentían culpabilidad por no haber tomado las señales de lo que parecía un intento de suicidio. ¿Por qué no lo imaginaron antes?

Es decir, Estaban todas las señales: excesiva tranquilidad, presumibles sentimientos de tristeza y melancolía, desinterés en actividades sociales, nerviosismo y ansiedad, irritabilidad, falta de apetito e insomnio. Pero claro había sido más fácil dejar que todo pasara, la excesiva tranquilidad la habían confundido con un joven centrado y no hiperactivo como Max.

La tristeza y melancolía creían era parte del proceso de adaptación a su nuevo hogar, cualquiera en su lugar lo haría ¿no?; la socialización nunca había sido su fuerte por lo que le restaron importancia a ese factor; el nerviosismo lo dejaron englobado en la ansiedad, cosa de la cual Kai estaba totalmente consciente; la irritabilidad siempre había sido parte de su personalidad, así que nada; la falta de apetito ni siquiera la habían notado como tal, creían que era un chico de poco comer debido a sus propios hábitos; y finalmente el insomnio que apenas habían descubierto unos días atrás cuando Tsubasa bajó a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua durante la madrugada, sólo recordaba haber escuchado unos murmullos y maullidos de gato… Si tan sólo hubieran sabido…

— ¿Sr. Mizuhara? — escuchó su nombre justo cuando estaba entre sus pensamientos pesimistas.

Levantó su rostro expectante por noticias sobre el chico a su cargo. Max también atendió al llamado, aunque no había sido para él, lo único que quería escuchar era que su amigo estaba bien.

— ¿Cómo está Kai? — preguntó apenas salió del estupor.

— Kai se encuentra bien, ahora mismo lo están trasladando a una habitación. — respondió — Sr. Mizuhara, ¿trae consigo lo que le solicité? —

— Aquí lo tengo — se apresuró Max.

Padre e hijo lo habían olvidado por completo, las palabras de esa supuesta _"doctora"_ aún resonaban en sus cabezas.

— Gracias — tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

— Doctor… — llamó el rubio, el hombre desvió su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— ¿Qué es ese libro? — inquirió.

— No es un libro, — corrigió — es un diario — volvió su atención a las páginas amarillentas.

— Si es el diario de Kai, ¿por qué está revisándolo? — estaba un poco intrigado y un poco molesto porque, según él, un diario es algo muy personal que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe leer.

El médico lo observó con detenimiento…

— Porque soy su psiquiatra y este diario está escrito para mí — informó.

Ambos Mizuhara lo miraron confundidos, ¿psiquiatra?

— ¿Perdón? — Tsubasa no entendía nada — ¿Dijo usted _psiquiatra_? — enfatizó su punto.

— ¿Acaso no está enterado? — frunció el ceño en molestia. El padre de Max únicamente negó con la cabeza, apenado. Exhaló y volvió a hablar — Creí que Kai ya había hablado con usted. — meneó la cabeza en desaprobación — Por favor, síganme — pidió mientras avanzaba por entre los pasillos del hospital.

Luego de unos minutos toparon con una oficina con paredes de vidrio, como la mayoría de las oficinas allí. Lo único que evitaba la vista de curiosos eran las persianas blancas. La puerta de la oficina se abrió…

— Pasen, por favor. — padre e hijo estaban incómodos por la situación tan caótica, pero si querían respuestas debían ser pacientes — Tomen asiento — indicó.

La oficina era muy espaciosa, podían jurar que era tan grade como las tres habitaciones de casa juntas. Una pequeña sala al fondo semioculta por un biombo con temática natural; una maceta que parecía hecha de madera y una planta verde en su totalidad; el escritorio de roble puro, contrastando con el modernismo que irradiaban las paredes de vidrio, intentando hacer juego un silla giratoria; los libreros estaban repletos de libros con temáticas en desórdenes mentales… Eso último les valió un temblor involuntario.

— Siento mucho las confusiones de este día, — comenzó — pero creí que Kai ya les había comunicado todo. Sin embargo por sus reacciones intuyo que no fue del todo honesto conmigo y veo que con ustedes tampoco. —

El silencio se hizo incómodo, ¿Kai podría ser un mentiroso? Porque eso significaba bajarlo del pedestal en donde lo tenían. El bicolor había ganado la fama de una honestidad hiriente, claro que no sabían hasta que punto la honestidad podía cruzarse con su discreción por sus asuntos personales.

— ¿De qué habla? — inquirió Tsubasa.

— ¿Es que acaso Kai no les ha hablado sobre su estado de salud? En la última cita, estamos hablando de un mes atrás, Kai me dijo que usted, Sr. Mizuhara, ya tenía conocimientos sobre su problema con la depresión y sobre su medicación para el insomnio. —

— ¿Insomnio? ¿Medicación? — Max no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que allí se hablaba.

— Debí suponer que las cosas no serían fáciles para el chico. Es muy joven y las personas con este tipo de trastornos depresivos deben estar muy bien vigiladas. —

— Discúlpeme, Dr. Furukawa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada — se encontró un poco exasperado por la falta de información que tenía.

— Bueno, supongo que debo comenzar por el principio. — suspiró y retomó la palabra — Bien, Kai fue diagnosticado con el trastorno distímico, esto es una forma de depresión crónica. Este tipo de trastorno se diferencia de la depresión, como usualmente la conocemos, en el sentido de que las depresiones que sufren son de carácter menor, es decir, no tienden a derrumbarse con facilidad, ni tienen pensamientos suicidas todo el tiempo, como muchos piensan.

≈ Sus síntomas a veces pasan desapercibidos para la gente a su alrededor, como lo son la familia, amigos y ellos mismos. Las personas piensan que son individuos tímidos, antisociales y con hábitos peculiares en sus actividades como las comidas, pues a veces comen mucho o a veces poco, lo mismo ocurre con el sueño. La irritabilidad es frecuente pues no saben exactamente cómo describir sus propios sentimientos de desesperanza o de baja autoestima.

≈ Este trastorno se cree que se encuentra ligado a factores genético-hereditarios, por lo que aún no se sabe con certeza en qué momento puede llega a presentarse; además, claro está, de los factores sociales de su entorno, a los cuales todos estamos expuestos. Hace dos años aproximadamente fue cuando logramos diagnosticarlo de manera adecuada y, por suerte, oportuna.

≈ Fue justo después de haber sido finalizado el torneo mundial. El Sr. Dickenson había notado algunas conductas extrañas en Kai, incluso una de las cosas que más llamó su atención fue su postura. Si ustedes observan con cuidado, Kai tiene la inclinación a encorvar un poco la espalda, es casi indetectable, sin embargo algo visible. Sumamos lo anterior, la apatía que aparentemente muestra y la necesidad de ganar autoestima a través de la búsqueda de la "perfección" y tenemos como resultado a una persona con una depresión leve.

≈ Para poder dar el nombre de _distimia_ tuvimos que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en el expediente clínico de Kai, así como en su historia de vida. Me temo decir que desde pequeño ha sufrido depresiones leves, pero prolongadas, lo cual resulta un factor determinante en el diagnóstico final. Una vez que supimos contra qué nos enfrentábamos, pudimos encontrar un tratamiento adecuado el cual consistió en terapia psicológica, por sus antecedentes familiares; ejercicio para lograr sacarlo de su estado de letargo en el que a veces se sumerge, además de su ansiedad; y finalmente una dieta balaceada que ayuda a mantener su salud en un mejor estado.

≈ Por dos años esto fue suficiente para luchar contra su trastorno, sin embargo la situación rebasó los límites físico-biológicos y desembocó en una depresión causada por el juicio que se comenzó a promover en contra de su abuelo. En estos últimos meses las cosas se dieron de una manera más intensa de lo que cualquier persona puede soportar y, aunque Kai es fuerte, terminó por afectarle como a cualquier persona.

≈ De esta manera su insomnio, que se había mantenido controlado con un poco de agotamiento físico basado en entrenamiento duro y constante mermó su salud notablemente; es por eso a veces parecía un _"loco obsesionado"_ por entrenar_. _— rió melancólicamente para luego volver a la seriedad de antes — Las cosas ya eran difíciles, pero se complicaron más con todo lo que conlleva un cambio de residencia y de tutor. Para cuando llegó a vivir con ustedes Kai ya tenía indicaciones de tomar zopiclona para mitigar el insomnio, es decir, inducirlo al sueño.

≈ El diario que tengo aquí en mis manos — mostró el libro negro que Max le había entregado con anterioridad — es un diario en donde Kai lleva un registro estricto de las ocasiones en las que ha recurrido a la zopiclona o algún otro medicamento desde el momento en que fue diagnosticado. — hojeó un poco el libro — Según su último registro, el de hace unas horas, Kai excedió su dosis de zopiclona, puesto que tiene la indicación de tomar medio comprimido, y según sus anotaciones tomó la otra mitad a las cuatro de la mañana porque despertó justo una hora después de haber tomado la primera vez.

≈ Esto me deja claro que tuvo una sobredosis y no, Kai no intentó suicidarse. — aclaró ante las miradas de confusión — La razón por la que tuvo una sobredosis es debido a que, si no se ha percatado de ello, Sr. Mizuhara, Kai presenta signos de anemia; lo cual significa que la asimilación de medicamentos es un poco más complicada. Kai no es un joven suicida, como mi ahora excompañera mencionó. Es verdad que tiene pensamientos fatalistas, como cualquier persona con depresión, pero distingue muy bien entre lo que quiere para sí mismo y puedo asegurar como su psiquiatra que no es el suicidio. — largaron un suspiro entre alivio y replanteamiento de ideas —

≈ Tuvimos que recurrir al lavado gástrico por cuestiones protocolarias, no sabíamos si aún quedaba algo que pudiera afectarlo más. Estaba un poco asustado cuando despertó en medio del procedimiento, pero ahora está dormido, o al menos eso espero. —

Era obvio que no sabían qué decir. ¿Quién lo sabe? Pasar de la zona de confort a la culpabilidad y luego a la confusión no es algo que pasa todos los días, al menos no bajo esas circunstancias porque bien es cierto que todo el tiempo estamos a la expectativa de nuevas sensaciones.

— ¿Kai tiene distimia? — Max externó sus pensamientos.

— Quizá suene complicado, pero en la realidad ayudar a Kai es más sencillo de lo que parece. — en eso momento antes de que pudiera continuar la plática tocó a la puerta una enfermera — Adelante — ordenó.

— Dr. Furukawa, su paciente ya está instalado en la habitación 356 en el segundo piso — informó.

— Muchas gracias, Hikari ahora mismo subo a verlo. —

— Con permiso — dijo y se retiró enseguida.

— ¿Podemos verlo? — se apresuró a preguntar Max.

— Claro, supongo que estará bien verlo. — les ofreció una sonrisa — Sólo traten de actuar calmados y no mostrarse estresados, necesita estar tranquilo. —

Sin más que decir o agregar se pusieron en marcha hacia la habitación 356 en el segundo piso guiados por el Dr. Furukawa. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos del personal hospitalario yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, era obvio que el incendio era la prioridad en esos momentos. Siguieron sin detenerse hasta topar con el elevador que los llevaría al segundo piso. Una vez allí caminaron hacia el pasillo derecho, pasaron unas cinco puertas antes de llegar a su destino, habitación 356. De pronto el Dr. Furukawa se detuvo abruptamente.

— Recuerden estar tranquilos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? — intentó prepararlos.

La puerta se abrió…

**-o-**

Escuchaba unas voces lejanas, sus párpados pesaban y su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el ambiente… Tras un quejido que escapó de sus labios sus ojos comenzaron a ceder ante la presión, luces brillantes y rostros oscurecidos por el contraste…

— Utiliza una sonda nasogástrica un poco más delgada… — escuchó una voz masculina.

— No tenemos más disponibles, — replicó una mujer — hubo un incendio en la Avenida 54, todo está ocupándose en el accidente y no en un suicida… —

_¿Suicida? _

— Voy a suplicarle, Dra. Hideki, que ahorre sus comentarios y haga el trabajo de acuerdo a su código de ética. —

De las voces a su alrededor alcanzaba distinguir una. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si estaba en lo correcto o no, pero apostaba a que era la voz del Dr. Furukawa, su psiquiatra.

— No sé porqué tanto revuelo por un mocoso _cobarde_… — murmuró con fastidio la Dra. Hideki.

_¿Cobarde?_

—… No… — alcanzó a respingar.

— ¿Kai? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Puedes escucharme? — se apresuró el Dr. Furukawa al notar cierta reacción en Kai ante las palabras de la Dra. Hideki.

— Quizá esté luchando por _detener_ nuestro trabajo — comentó la Dra. Hideki.

— Por favor, continúe con su labor — ordenó irritado el Dr. Furukawa que intentaba suprimir su molestia contra la doctora.

Envió órdenes para que su cuerpo reaccionara apropiadamente y pudiera levantarse y ver lo que ocurría, porque sabía que ésa no era la casa de los Mizuhara y sabía que aquella voz era la de su psiquiatra, así que algo debía haberle ocurrido. Sus esfuerzos fueron un tanto inútiles debido a la sensación de relajamiento que experimentaba su cuerpo, como si se encontrara totalmente cansado. Iba a quedarse quieto cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su fosa nasal derecha…

— ¡Ah! — se alcanzó a quejar un poco más fuerte antes de que la sonda nasogástrica siguiera su recorrido.

Sintió como la sonda avanzaba a través de la cavidad faríngea mientras la doctora le repetía que tragara saliva, sin embargo lo único que quería era decirles que sentía dolor y que lo dejaran en paz. Pero sus quejas sólo hacían que la doctora hiciera movimientos más bruscos con la sonda, cosa que le traía sensaciones cada vez más dolorosas. Sin poder hacer más hizo lo que le pidieron, ya que ahora se encontraba entre despierto y somnoliento…

— Sé que debe dolerte — le habló la doctora — y espero que eso te ayude a recordar que lo que hiciste fue _estúpido._ —

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, no sabía bien si era por lo que le acababan de decir o bien por la incomodidad de tener una sonda pasando por la nariz.

— Dra. Hideki, — llamó con voz demandante el Dr. Furukawa — retírese del consultorio ahora mismo — ordenó mientras con delicadeza hacía que quitara las manos de la sonda que ya llegaba al estómago.

— ¿Cuál es la razón? — demandó saber.

— ¿Le parece poco hostigar a un paciente con sus comentarios personales? — terminó por moverla del lugar y comenzar él mismo el trabajo — Escuche con atención, Dra. Hideki, independientemente de las razones por las que un paciente necesite un lavado gástrico o una costura en las muñecas o revisión en el cráneo por una caída de más de tres pisos no le da el derecho de tratar a los pacientes de esta manera. Le suplico abandone el consultorio y pase con el director a cargo del hospital por su renuncia, no necesitamos médicos insensibles ante una situación de cualquier índole, más aún si se trata sólo de un chico que tuvo una mala reacción con sus comprimidos para dormir — y sin más continuó la labor pendiente.

La doctora contempló unos minutos más al chico allí, frunció un poco el ceño antes de que algo en ella reaccionara. No se debe juzgar a ningún paciente, están allí para atenderlos y brindarles ayuda. Sonrió con amargura antes de abandonar el lugar.

Las acciones del Dr. Furukawa siguieron hasta que hubieron vaciado el estómago del bicolor por completo. Retiraron la sonda con cuidado, ya había pasado poco más de media hora desde su ingreso. Los paramédicos se habían retirado junto a los Mizuhara y los asistentes permanecían allí…

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Kai? — inquirió el Dr. Furukawa.

El bicolor ya es encontraba despierto en su totalidad, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía muy cansando, demasiado cansado como para querer hablar con el psiquiatra. La ausencia de respuesta le hacía suponer que Kai estaba molesto o quizá triste, no sabía con certeza.

El Dr. Furukawa intercambió unas cuantas palabras con los asistentes, quizá indicaciones, quizá información, no estaba seguro si quería saber, sólo quería dormir para que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad, si es que así podía llamarle.

— ¿Kai? — ganó un vistazo de reojo por parte del bicolor — Ahora los asistentes te llevarán a alguna habitación. Quiero que estés tranquilo, no pasa nada. — le dijo como intentando dar consuelo — Ahora iré a hablar con el Sr. Mizuhara, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, silencio.

**-o-**

Por su exasperación calculaba que ya había pasado una hora desde que había visto por última vez al Dr. Furukawa. En esos momentos se sentía incómodo, la habitación en un tono blanco enfermizo, la bata verde agua que cubría su cuerpo le traía recuerdos de su niñez; de _aquél_ día para ser más específicos. Quería irse de allí lo antes posible, no quería permanecer en un lugar que olía a desesperanza, enfermedad, tristeza y muerte.

Cerró los puños en frustración mientras que por su mente viajaban memorias que deseaba no tener. La acción de sus manos le valió un dolor en la mano derecha cortesía de la intravenosa. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de adoptar una posición cómoda, pese a que era imposible en un lugar así. Cerró los ojos y una oleada de cansancio lo alcanzó.

**-o-**

Tras abrir la puerta el Dr. Furukawa les indicó que podían pasar. Allí estaba su amigo tendido en una cama de hospital con una intravenosa en la mano derecha y una palidez inusual en él resaltada por una bata verde claro que vestía.

— Se encuentra dormido — anunció el médico.

— Se ve cansado — murmuró Tsubasa que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio sopesando aún lo que ocurría.

— Y lo está. — confirmó el Dr. Furukawa — Desafortunadamente para Kai, la zopiclona tiene algunos efectos secundarios luego de un uso frecuente: fatiga, debilidad muscular, confusión, entre otros; será normal si Kai experimenta alguno de ellos en estos días — se acercó al bicolor y movió levemente del hombro, acción a la que no respondió.

— ¿Por qué no despierta? — se apresuró a preguntar Max.

— Bueno, esto es normal también. A algunos pacientes les es difícil despertarse sin asistencia luego de exceder la dosis, y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el cuerpo de Kai asimiló en su totalidad el comprimido completo, bueno, no es difícil figurar lo que ocurre. Vamos, Kai, necesitamos hablar un poco — repitió la acción de mover el hombro del chico.

Un leve quejido se escuchó en la habitación y unas orbes rubí se abrían cansadamente. Tsubasa y Max veían a Kai removerse lentamente de su lugar intentando sentarse y fallando constantemente. Fue entonces que Tsubasa se acercó para poder ayudarlo, ya que el médico le había indicado con la mirada hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestionó con un poco de temor.

Sintiendo el apoyo para sentarse con propiedad, recargó su cabeza en la almohada que acomodaba Tsubasa.

— Mareado — respondió intentando ajustar su visión.

El Dr. Furukawa se acercó entonces y revisó los ojos de Kai, aunque con un poco de renuencia por parte de éste.

— ¿Has estado comiendo bien? — inició su interrogatorio como médico.

— Sí — logró centrarse en la puerta de la habitación cerrada por el momento.

— ¿Puedes decirme entonces porqué encuentro signos de anemia? —

— Yo no tengo anemia. — discutió cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y al parecer logró despertar por completo.

— Sr. Mizuhara, me gustaría tener una charla más amplia con usted para poder hacer de su conocimiento el tratamiento integral al que está sometido Kai, así como las medidas de seguridad para su medicación… —

— ¡¿Medicación? — interrumpió el bicolor exaltado.

— Tranquilo, —trató el médico — tendremos que medicarte con sertralina hasta que logremos estabilizar lo de tu peso e insomnio. —

Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante el nuevo panorama…

— Yo no quiero… — susurró luego de que sus ojos se apagaran en una tristeza comprensible.

— Sé que no lo quieres, pero es necesario… —

— Yo sólo quiero una vida normal… Quiero ir a casa…—

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Agradecimientos a:** toaneo07, derrbalaam, Dask Visconti, bladz-liska, Missy Lan **y** TACAEMA** por obsequiarme un comentario del capítulo anterior y a las personas que pasan a leer este fic, ¡Gracias!,

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc… ¡Bienvenidos!


	10. Capítulo X Entre Sueño y Realidad

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

"_No quiero ser quien los otros quieran que sea, quiero ser Yo a mi manera…"_

* * *

-oO08(**Para una Vida Normal**)80Oo-

**Capítulo X ****Entre Sueño y Realidad**

por Kiray Himawari

¿Era posible la normalidad? Lo cierto era que no lo sabía, ni el porqué no había intentado preguntarse algo así. Por alguna razón nunca es necesario cuestionarse la existencia. Si se vive feliz no hay razón para hacerlo. Sin embargo cuando alguien cercano a ti anhela ser _normal,_ entonces llega el momento en el que se hace la pregunta si tal cosa en verdad existe…

Las últimas palabras que su amigo había pronunciado le habían causado cierto dolor en el pecho. Jamás en la vida se había cuestionado si las personas a su alrededor estaban conformes con quiénes eran. Al parecer a Kai no le agradaba su vida. ¿A quién le agrada ser visto como la persona más fría sobre la tierra? ¿A quién le gusta ser ofendido por tener más oportunidades que otros? ¿A quién le gusta ser criticado por no entablar conversaciones extensas? ¿A quién le gusta tener recuerdos de una infancia desgarradora? ¿A quién le importa saber que su único familiar lo había utilizado? ¿A quién le gusta ser visto con _lástima?_

Luego de tal declaración, Kai había decidido que no necesitaba más de esos ojos mirándolo. Sin temor se hizo pequeño, su cuerpo se recostó en posición fetal y de allí les dio la espalda a los Mizuhara. No lloraba porque no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no sentía vergüenza porque no la tenía, mas sí estaba presente esa sensación de furia consigo mismo.

Tan pronto cerró los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo. Tsubasa estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, había previsto hacerse cargo de un chico responsable y sano, pero ahora la duda le estaba llegando en un momento desafortunado. Max por su parte aún se encontraba en shock.

Se sentía un poco responsable por dejar que todo aquello pasara, aunque en realidad no era responsable de nada. Se preguntaba porqué no había puesto más atención a su amigo, porqué no platicar con él, porqué no preguntar si se sentía cómodo o bien (de menos). Quizá si fuera madrugador como Kai y si tuviera la curiosidad de darle los buenos días, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero sentía que había sido demasiado egoísta y despreocupado.

La verdad era que necesitaba hablar con su amigo y disculparse por toda aquella situación de la cual, según su opinión, era responsable. El Dr. Furukawa los invitó a desalojar la habitación con el objetivo de dejar descansar a Kai y, por su puesto, tratar los puntos referentes al tratamiento a seguir.

**-o-**

Una vez más, en la oficina, discutieron los pormenores sobre la situación del bicolor. Las posibles causas, los síntomas, los estados anímicos en los que podía caer, las extrañas actividades que se había impuesto el propio Kai para intentar salir adelante, en pocas palabras escucharon el instructivo de vida que el bicolor debía llevar a partir de ese momento.

Los primeros siete días debía tomar media tableta de sertralina al día, preferentemente por la mañana, para luego aumentar la dosis a la tableta completa hasta nuevas indicaciones; una dieta rica en vegetales, frutas, legumbres, carnes blancas, comida poco especiada y baja en grasas animales, además de abundantes líquidos; una rutina de ejercicio de por lo menos media hora por la mañana y una hora antes de dormir, esto con el objetivo de disminuir la ansiedad por la que atravesaba cada que caía en una depresión; terapia psicológica dos veces por semana; y dos visitas al psiquiatra durante el mes. Desafortunadamente para Kai y su insomnio la zopiclona había tenido que desaparecer del tratamiento de manera temporal, al menos hasta que ganara peso y pudiera asimilarla de una mejor manera, por lo tanto debía buscar una manera eficiente y natural para conciliar su sueño imposible.

Finalizando la charla sobre la vida que llevaría Kai, Tsbasa le pidió a Max unos minutos a solas con el Dr. Furukawa. El rubio no tuvo objeciones al no saber qué asuntos tratarían los adultos en cuestión, por ello abandonó la oficina del médico y tomó asiento en la sala de espera cerca de la recepción.

El padre de Max estaba realmente apenado debido a las circunstancias en las que se había enterado del padecimiento del bicolor. El Dr. Furukawa trató de hacerle ver que no era su culpa, aunque Tsubasa sabía que si por lo menos hubiese leído el expediente con un poco de detenimiento en las primeras hojas se habría enterado de lo que pasaba.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si en verdad era una persona apta para el cuidado que se debía tener con el chico. Vivir con una persona con distimia no es sencillo, es difícil ver a un familiar en un estado como ése, pero ¿un extraño? No que proclamara que Kai no era querido allí, sino que el bicolor aún guardaba muchos misterios que no podían develarse de un día a otro, requería tiempo y mucha confianza.

El Dr. Furukawa sugirió entonces terapia para él y Max, quienes convivirían con él diariamente, para poder entender y aceptar lo que pasa con las personas con ese trastorno. Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, sabía bien que 'devolver' a Kai a otra persona podría ser motivo para otra depresión o bien para hundirlo más en la que ya tenía. Optó pues por apoyar al amigo de su hijo con el cual, por cierto, necesitaba hablar. El médico le regresó el diario del bicolor y despidió al padre de Max diciéndole que podía pasar a firmar la alta e ir a casa

**-o-**

_Casa_… Era un término raro, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Muchas veces creyó que _'casa'_ era sólo un sinónimo de un sitio en el que una familia _debe_ vivir, pero ahora era cuando realmente el significado real de dicha palabra lo golpeaba. _Casa _era sinónimo de _hogar_, y un hogar significa mucho más que un sitio, significaba un santuario para edificar lo que llamamos familia. Y ahora Kai era parte de su familia, como un hermano, para ser exactos.

Llevaba buen rato esperando a su padre, ya llevaba más de veinte minutos hablando con el psiquiatra y ciertamente ya quería que saliera para poder ir a firmar la alta y finalmente llegar a su hogar. Kai quería ir a casa, a su hogar. Estaba feliz por un lado, pues que el bicolor dijera aquellas palabras significaba que ya tenían un avance en la aceptación de su nueva morada, quizá sólo faltaban pequeños detalles en la nueva vida que, estaba seguro, Kai podía llevar.

Se encontraba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se percató del momento exacto en el que su padre se había parado frente a él. El hombre tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, en verdad también reflejaba un rostro cansado, ya era bastante tarde y aún se encontraban allí, en el hospital.

Sin más intercambiaron algunas miradas y una sonrisa para enseguida ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la recepción. Allí la enfermera a cargo le entregó un paquete de formas que debía leer y firmar para poder llevarse a casa al muchacho bicolor. Tsubasa miró con cierta renuencia los papeles que le fueron entregados, en realidad parecían demasiados, mas tenía que hacerlo si quería volver lo antes posible a casa. Tenía prisa y _mucha_.

**-o-**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que la habitación había sido abandonada por casi todos allí. En la cama aún yacía su cuerpo exhausto. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en un hospital? Hacía buen tiempo de ello y ciertamente _no quería ni podía_ recordar. Tenía ciertas pistas que le indicaban que no iban a ser cosas que fueran de su agrado, por lo que estaba conforme con tener abandonadas esas memorias en algún rincón de su cerebro.

Se removió incómodo en su sitio, mas no despertó. A veces cuando el sueño venía por sí solo traía consigo algunas pesadillas de lo que creía era su inconsciente gritándole por dejar su antigua vida hostil atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Precisamente esas pesadillas lo habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión de ser _normal_.

Irina muchas veces le había dicho que la normalidad no existía, pero había fallado terriblemente en disuadir al chico con sus pensamientos retorcidos de adolescente. Su nana siempre había estado con él. Desde que tenía uso de razón la mujer había estado allí. Aún recordaba aquella melodía que solía tararear en ruso para que de pequeño fuera envuelto por el tranquilo sueño que todo infante debía pasar. Irina había sido como una abuela para él, pues ciertamente su madre también había estado allí presente, aunque de ello quedaban pocos y vagos recuerdos.

Esa melodía resonaba de vez en cuando en su cabeza, en ocasiones lograba arrullarlo como cuando niño. Extrañaba esas conversaciones siempre sustanciales con Irina. Desde su perspectiva, era como hablar con esas personas que derrochan sabiduría sin saberlo siquiera. Extrañaba a esa mujer que lo había visto crecer y que había estado con él incondicionalmente desde que sus padres lo habían dejado en la soledad.

Sin notarlo, tres personas arribaron a su habitación temporal…

**-o-**

Terminó de firmar todos esos papeles que ya parecían iguales en su mente. Realmente le había llevado más tiempo del deseado, pero al fin estaba allí. Entregó las formas a la enfermera y luego de revisarlas cautelosamente asintió brindándole una sonrisa amable e invitándolo a pasar a la habitación del paciente para poder llevarlo a casa.

Contentos, padre e hijo, avanzaron animosamente por el pasillo que conducía al sitió en donde estaba Kai. Allí, a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar su destino, se encontraron con el Dr. Furukawa. Intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de entrar a la habitación y ver al bicolor dormido en una posición distinta a la que creían había quedado, también notaron una expresión desconocida en su rostro, aunque conocida en alguien que conoce el sufrimiento.

**-o-**

El cansancio lo estaba venciendo. La cabeza se estrellaba de vez en vez contra el cristal de la ventada del automóvil mientras sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. Quería descansar y lo único que había pasado era que el padre de Max había tenido que tomar una ruta más larga a casa por un desafortunado accidente cerca del hospital, curiosamente por el paso que debían tomar para poder llegar a su destino.

Un golpe más en el cristal y se fue de frente sin siquiera la voluntad para detenerse y justo cuando creía que cierta oscuridad lo atraparía sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a no caer…

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ escuchó una voz preocupada.

Sin poder pensar bien sus movimientos miró a los ojos a la persona que lo había ayudado a no terminar en esa sombra infinita. Allí estaban esos ojos color azul, una mirada que en verdad comenzó a incomodarle cuando notó que su amigo tenía una expresión que denotaba su preocupación. Deseó poder decir algo, sin embargo el sueño era más fuerte que él y terminó dormido sin saber cómo.

**-o-**

Sintió una sensación de peluda suavidad que inevitablemente hizo que despertara de golpe. Reconocía a la juguetona criatura que buscaba llamar su atención. Kai de inmediato supo que Isis tenía hambre… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había alimentado? Acarició la cabecita sonriendo un poco, trataba en verdad de no exasperarse, pues lo último que podía recordar era esa expresión que había visto en el rostro de Max.

Definitivamente no era algo que hubiese deseado, pero al final de cuentas había ocurrido. Quizá debía hablar con ellos, explicarles que era algo _"normal"_ ser así. Por alguna razón había logrado conformarse con el tiempo y lo que en algún momento había sido una desconocida sensación de soledad se había convertido ahora en una sensación bien conocida que era la renuencia a cambiar tan prontamente.

Se puso de pie notando que ya había oscurecido y que además su mundo giraba lentamente, seguramente debido al exceso de sueño que su cuerpo no acostumbraba tener. Dio un paso apoyándose en la cama, intentaría llegar hasta la ventana para poder abrirla un poco y dejar que el viento fresco de la tarde-noche inundara el lugar que comenzaba a parecer en demasía silencioso.

Sus pies desnudos avanzaron un poco más, pero ahora en dirección contraria a la ventana, acercándose de esa manera a la puerta. Giró la perilla lentamente y alcanzó a divisar la luz que provenía de la planta baja, específicamente de la sala. Continuó siguiendo su instinto y se acercó despacio hasta las escaleras aferrándose firmemente al pasamanos.

─ Todo estará bien, Max ─ escuchó la voz de Tsubasa confortando a su rubio amigo.

Los pequeño sollozos eran audibles estando en la segunda planta todavía, por lo que supuso que lo que estuviese pasando era bastante serio como para lograr derrumbar a su amigo, al cual nunca antes había visto tan perdido…

─ Mañana nos dirán qué fue exactamente lo que _le_ pasó… ─

**-o-**

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y nada. Ni Max ni Kai estaban allí. Habían quedado que el día sábado se verían para entrenar, pero los más "interesados" nos estaban allí. Por Max no había tanto problema, es decir, lo veían cinco días a la semana en la escuela. Realmente estaban más ansiosos por ver a Kai.

Desde la mudanza efectuada no lo habían visto con propiedad, sólo en esporádicas ocasiones en las que alcanzaban a verlo a través de la ventana del automóvil, y sinceramente eso no significaba nada para ellos. Necesitaban verlo, saber lo que estaba pasando con él y con los nuevos cambios, quizá darle un abrazo grupal o algo así, todo lo que le diera una pista de lo mucho que lo apoyaban en cualquier situación; eran amigos después de todo.

El tiempo pasaba y, aunque eran sólo minutos, la ansiedad se hizo presente hasta que tomaron la decisión de hacer una llamada para ver lo que estaba pasando. Tomaron el teléfono que abuelo Granger había instalado en la cocina por aquello de las emergencias y marcaron el número telefónico de la casa de Max. Uno, dos, tres, unos más y el sonido de la llamada procesada, pero no contestada, resonaba.

Era extraño, considerando que a continuación marcarían el número del negocio del padre de Max y de igual manera no había habido respuesta. Tomaron la decisión de esperar por noticias de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Kenny había lanzado la teoría del tráfico por el accidente cerca del hospital, en verdad era una teoría absurda, pero igual deseaban tomarla en cuenta.

Era tarde cuando recibieron una llamada de su joven amigo. Escucharon atentos el relato sobre lo ocurrido ese día por la mañana antes de la cita para el entrenamiento. Al principio no entendieron muy bien, pues lo primero que les había llegado a la mente era un posible intento de _suicidio_ por parte de su amigo bicolor.

Los gritos y las respiraciones contenidas durante unos microsegundos fueron silenciados con prontitud al explicar un poco más a fondo la situación, sin embargo debían esperar un poco más para saber a detalle lo que pasaba con Kai, si éste así lo decidía.

Todos estaban realmente preocupados por no saber con precisión lo que ocurría, pero en especial Sora. Así como había ocurrido con Hilary alguna vez, Sora era la nueva integrante del grupo por lo que había sido invitada por Max y los chicos al entrenamiento, además podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarle a Kai, el famoso enigma que representaba para todos.

Más allá de sentirse insatisfecha por la noticia de tener que esperar para conocer al bicolor, Sora estaba preocupada por el tono apagado con el que Max había entablado comunicación con ellos. En definitiva no era el chico que conocía y por supuesto no era el chico que sonreía todos los días felizmente. Quizá los otros también lo habían notado y lo disimulaban con facilidad, mas para Sora era algo más que imposible.

La chica sabía que _'algo'_ más estaba pasando y que, por supuesto, Max no deseaba decir por teléfono. Una vez más supo que las noticias debían esperar para ser sabidas, sólo deseaba no fueran _malas_ noticias.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Faltó poco para que Kai se hubiese golpeado con fuerza contra el cristal del automóvil. Desde el momento en que fue dado de alta había sido un problema. En primer lugar porque el cuerpo del chico se reusaba a despertar por sexta o séptima vez en el día, en verdad habían perdido la cuenta; y en segundo, porque cuando logró abrir los ojos con algo de conciencia su mente parecía hecha un caos

Había dicho algunas cosas en lo que suponían era ruso, alcanzando a reconocer el nombre de Irina y dos palabras extrañas para ellos, mas no para su psiquiatra, que sonaban a _mat_ y _otets. _No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber que Kai había dicho madre (_mat_) y padre (_otets_) en su lengua materna.

Fue algo que hizo que sus corazones se estremecieran, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que sus padres habían muerto? Debía ser duro tener la esperanza de verlos algún día, aun sabiendo que eso era más que imposible. En esos momentos Tsubasa había tenido momentos complicados intentando mantener la calma para no romper en llanto y de esa manera no preocupar a Max. Ya habría tiempo de hablar y calmar la situación, si se podía hacer algo…

Haciendo algunas maniobras lograron llegar al automóvil que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento del hospital. De allí abordarlo y comenzar el trayecto a casa. Finalmente habiendo llegado a su destino se percataron que Kai, una vez más estaba totalmente dormido y Tsubasa decidió darle espacio a la relajación obligatoria que sufría el cuerpo de Kai. Así alzó al chico y lo llevó hasta su habitación, seguido por Max para ayudarle en lo posible.

Luego de una conversación un tanto evasiva por parte de Tusbasa, Max consiguió algunas respuestas acerca del comportamiento que había tenido su padre en las últimas horas, precisamente luego de hablar con el Dr. Furukawa. El rubio había pensado que su padre estaba molesto por la situación de Kai, mas la realidad era un poco diferente, _mucho_ en realidad.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Su corazón se volcó en un mar de emociones al escuchar aquellas palabras que intentaban _confortar_ inútilmente a su amigo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu amigo que todo estará bien cuando te acaban de decir que tu madre ha sufrido un terrible accidente?

─ Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, mamá estará bien… ─

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Agradecimientos a:** toaneo07, Jim Mizuhara, MC, Derrbalaam, bladz-liska, Tacaema **y **Missy Lan **por obsequiarme un comentario del capítulo anterior y a las personas que pasan a leer este fic, ¡Gracias!,

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc… ¡Bienvenidos!


	11. Capítulo XI Nimiedades

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o- **cambio de escenario

Beyblade no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Debemos aprender a ver la luz en la oscuridad, de lo contrario corremos el riesgo de perdernos en el camino de la vida…_"

* * *

-oO08( **Para una Vida Normal **)80Oo-

**Capítulo XI Nimiedades**

por Kiray Himawari

La habitación estaba oscura. La luz debía estar apagada si quería dar la impresión de que estaba dormido. El silencio parecía pesarle, pero hacer cualquier movimiento brusco invocaría el ruido y por lo tanto despertaría los demás. Abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas pegándolas más al pecho y recargó su mentón en las mismas. Cuatro con cuarenta y tres minutos. Cuatro con cuarenta y tres minutos y no podía dormir. Sus ojos se sentían irritados, la picazón era casi insoportable y el lagrimeo había dejado de ser de ayuda pues había desaparecido hacía horas, sentía sus párpados hinchados, su cabeza estaba al borde de una explosión y su espalda lo mataba, ya se había cansado de intentar recostarse y por ello ahora se sentaba en el piso repegado contra la pared al pie de su lecho. ¿Sería que no podría dormir?

**-o-**

Cuatro con cuarenta y tres minutos. Cuatro con cuarenta y tres minutos y no podía dormir. Definitivamente no había sido un buen día, pero no debía ser pesimista. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Había sido un día patético, apenas pudo probar bocado ese día, en realidad sólo lo había hecho para no preocupar de más a su padre, ya tenía suficiente con el accidente de Judy. El sólo pensarlo le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago. La muerte de su abuela Edna, el accidente de su madre, el diagnóstico del bicolor y su padre tan preocupado no eran para nada una buena combinación. Comenzaba a tener ese sentimiento de resignación al cual se había negado por tanto tiempo.

Max no era el chico que esperaba ver la oscuridad en el camino, por el contrario, el rubio siempre intentaba estar listo para lo que viniera, aunque era la primera vez que se le acumulaban tantos hechos. Suspiró. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco, sin embargo, no intentó acurrucarse como cualquiera hubiese hecho, en su lugar Max tomó la determinación de cerciorarse de que todos en aquella casa estaban al menos de buen ánimo para poder descansar, aunque fuera por mera necesidad. Sonrió para sí. No quería parecer zombi a media noche, por lo que tenía la excusa perfecta y tan simple como cualquiera imaginaba; ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Se levantó y fue directamente hasta la puerta, la abrió con sumo cuidado y se asomó para divisar si había algún movimiento extraño.

Sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad a la perfección, Max no tenía miedo a la oscuridad, en cambio, tenía la certeza de que la oscuridad era parte de la vida y que de ella se podía aprender y superar. Despacio comenzó a recorrer el pequeño pasillo. Su intención no era despertar a nadie, tampoco pretendía ser un vigilante nocturno, sólo quería que todo estuviera bien, al menos saber de las personas que más podía procurar debido a la cercanía estaban bien, pues debía esperar más para tener noticias sobre su madre.

Avanzó casi temeroso de hacer algún ruido, experimentando una sensación de pánico o angustia (no podía decidirse por cuál); no quería que su padre supiera que estaba preocupado y que esa preocupación le había quitado el sueño esa noche. Aunque todo eso en su mente poco importó cuando a sus oídos llegó un sonido casi familiar, ya que lo remontaba a su infancia y más que a su infancia a su estado neonatal. Allí justo de la habitación de su amigo, se escuchaba un pequeño arrullo, era muy similar al que recordaba que su madre hacía cuando niño. Pero, ¿venía realmente de la habitación de Kai?

Se detuvo un poco para desengañarse y, en efecto, reconoció ese peculiar sonido y el timbre a quién pertenecía, ¿acaso el bicolor estaba despierto? Curioso se acercó a la puerta y el sonido se hizo más nítido y por tanto alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo, uno casi imperceptible. ¿Kai era capaz de llorar?

**-o-**

Sí, había algo que estaba molestándolo y se trataba ni más ni menos de la maldita distimia. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo se había hecho presente? No sabía y en verdad no quería saberlo, lo único que importaba era que ser consciente sólo le había traído más incertidumbre a su vida; le gustara o no, el nombre de **distimia** había dado un golpe concreto y directo a su ego, su orgullo y a su vida en sí. Al principio intentó negarse a los hechos, sin embargo, un día haciendo el recuento pudo percatarse de que todo encajaba perfectamente. Recordaba que la primera noche luego de la realización había llorado bastante; entre la frustración, el enojo y la tristeza. Probablemente ése fue el entonces cuando en verdad la soledad lo alcanzó.

Odiaba tener la necesidad de llorar, odiaba esa picazón en los ojos, esa agua salina que se desbordaba por los lacrimales arrastrándose en descenso por sus mejillas para luego perderse en la vacilación de la vida. Definitivamente era la distimia, o era lo que siempre se decía cuando lloraba; no eran sus propios sentimientos, tan sólo era la distimia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego comenzar el ritual en el que recordaba el cálido abrazo de sus padres y ese cantar que aquella voz dulce que su madre poseía.

Ese sonido era algo peculiar pues siempre lo ponía melancólico e irónicamente era lo único que lo podía calmar, aunque habría preferido que lo llevara al mundo de los sueños. Sin querer, entre el arrullo, un sollozo escapó de su garganta y con él arrastró a otros más. Sabía que no iba a poder detenerse y ciertamente era mejor llorar por las noches que mendigar cariño durante el día; al menos con eso se quería engañar.

**-o-**

Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro y ese corazón parecía sentirse desgarrado de a poco, lenta y tortuosamente, y no podía soportarlo; no debía y no quería. Así que decidido y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad, no había luz de luna que se filtrara por la ventana, sin embargo, las estrellas permitían una pobre pero precisa visión. Allí al pie de la cama estaba su amigo con las rodillas repegadas al pecho al tiempo que las abrazaba. El bicolor parecía haberse exaltado, o al menos el pequeño grito sofocado le dio esa impresión.

Por instinto encendió la luz para poder observar mejor la situación. Entonces Kai únicamente pudo cubrir sus ojos con los brazos, sintiendo un dolor intenso por la repentina luz.

**-o-**

El dolor punzante que hacía un rato le aquejaba se acrecentó y aumentó su ritmo. Lo último que le faltaba esa noche era una neuralgia. Odiaba la luz por las noches y la odiaba porque por las noches era cuando dejaba caer su máscara de indiferencia y se permitía todos esos pensamientos negativos, por las noches era cuando podía ser él mismo sin temor a saberse el objeto de burla, sin tener que intentar ser estoico todo el tiempo y cuando alguien encendía la luz por las noches sentía que debía disfrazarse de nuevo, sentía que tenía que volver a ser el duro y perfeccionista Kai, ese sujeto que todos esperaban que fuera.

Su cabeza iba a estallar y poco importaba si lo veían llorando o no, así que cómo pudo se levantó. En seguida una ola de nauseas lo atrapó, quiso correr hacia el sanitario, pero todo daba vueltas, los destellos tan brillantes, los sonidos tan fuertes y molestos… Sólo rogaba porque todo se acabara, sin embargo, su tormento no terminó allí. A cambio obtuvo una voz chillante y penetrante a sus oídos que le hacía preguntas, sonaba un tanto consternada, pero no importaba debido a lo distorsionada que llegaba a sus sentidos.

Max estaba muy asustado. Nunca pensó que al encender la luz se iba a encontrar con un bicolor llorando el pie de su cama, mucho menos pensó en que al encender la luz el chico en cuestión se desorientaría. Quizá en otras circunstancias habría sido divertido verlo levantarse de un salto y caminar erráticamente, mucho más el hecho de que cayera al piso. Pero la situación por la que pasaban no era en lo más mínimo divertida por lo que se acercó y se apresuró a preguntarle si se sentía bien, si había algo que lo molestara. Por desgracia, lo único que lograba salir de los labios de Kai eran palabras entrecortadas, palabras que a duras penas podía distinguir.

Como pudo, lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, notando la palidez en su rostro y el sudor frío que desbordaba por sus poros. Algo andaba mal, necesitaba llamar a su padre. Recostó al bicolor en la cama e hizo el intento por alejarse de allí para llegar a la salida, mas una mano temblorosa y fría lo detuvo. Max volteó a verlo preocupado, casi hubiera podido comparar su temperatura corporal con la de una estalagmita de hielo puro.

Apenas había podido reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que saliera de su habitación, no quería alertar al padre de Max. El pobre hombre ya tenía suficiente con haber tenido que soportar su traslado al hospital y su estancia de algunas horas allí. Lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña dosis de ergotamina. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero la luz era demasiado y el dolor punzante parecía insoportable. El agarre que tanto esfuerzo le había costado se deshizo y su cuerpo entero luchó por escapar al dolor haciéndose un ovillo.

Max entró en pánico al notar que su amigo temblaba mucho, la palidez que portaba el mayor era casi necesario compararla con una hoja de papel rasa. Sin más titubeos corrió hacia la habitación de su padre y, una vez más, sin tocar abrió la puerta.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Ven rápido, Kai se puso mal! ─

Y sin tiempo para pensar el hombre ya corría tras su hijo. Los pies descalzos de los Mizuhara parecían volar por el pasillo, y no dejaron de moverse hasta llegar a la habitación del bicolor. Tsubasa tuvo que respirar hondo para poder tranquilizarse y poder hacer lo correcto. En la cama, arrinconado y atrincherado bajo las sábanas y la almohada, yacía el cuerpo del bicolor en posición fetal. Se podía escuchar la respiración laboriosa y se podía notar el temblor en su cuerpo. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer en el momento, se sentó en la orilla de la cama e intentó descubrir al chico, sin embargo, éste halaba las sábanas con débil fuerza, así que el padre de Max decidió hablar con él antes de llamar al Dr. Furukawa de nuevo…

─ Kai, hijo, ¿qué tienes? ─

Aunque la voz que lo llamaba era casi un susurro, sus sentidos parecían haberse estropeado y llegaba un grito perturbante. Su cabeza seguía doliendo exageradamente y la desesperación lo hacían presa de una nueva picazón en los ojos. Sólo quería que el dolor se fuera y que lo dejara descansar en paz, quería dormir sin la necesidad de esperar horas, quería despertar sin tener que esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera, quería que la tristeza y la nostalgia realmente salieran de su vida.

Max sentía sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas. El escuchar y ver a Kai llorar de esa manera le hacía pensar en lo difícil que debía ser vivir sintiéndose así, el saber que sus padres nunca más volverían a abrazarlo, que la única persona viva de su familia lo había traicionado y que ahora tenía que vivir con par de desconocidos. Sus ojos azules no pudieron más y dejaron fluir el agua salina. Tsubasa debía admitir que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles de ahora en adelante y que debía buscar ayuda para su familia; incluyendo a Kai en el paquete.

Con cuidado logró arrebatarle las sábanas al bicolor y había conseguido ver más de cerca su rostro, así como también había conseguido escuchar los pequeños sollozos entremezclados con la solución al problema. Se levantó pronto y buscó tras el espejo del baño un pequeño botiquín, de él extrajo una jeringa y un pequeño frasco de color ambarino. Sus manos temblaban debido al nerviosismo, ya que nunca antes en su vida había tenido la necesidad de inyectar a alguien.

Destapó el empaque de la jeringa desechable y destapó la aguja que estaba resguardada por una tapa plástica. Con cuidado llevó la aguja metálica hasta la superficie del frasco previamente destapado e insertó la punta para extraer el líquido de allí. Max estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que su padre hacía, era la primera vez que lo miraba actuar tan inseguro de lo que hacía. Afortunadamente, a pesar de las lágrimas, sus cuerdas vocales no habían permitido que sonido escapara de su garganta, por lo cual Kai estaba agradecido.

Su cuerpo seguía temblando y el sudor seguía siendo helado, ni qué decir del terrible dolor que lo hacía contorsionarse. Los gemidos de su garganta ya habían muerto hacía un rato debido a la resequedad que el haber llorado tanto lo había provocado. Pronto un susto le fue arrebatado cuando sintió una mano cálida comenzó a bajarle los pantalones del pijama.

Tuvo que respingar porque era algo que no le gustaba; para empezar era el contacto físico hacia las personas y después los motivos por los cuales la gente solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, dejó de luchar para que su pantalón le fuera bajado para dejar al descubierto una de sus nalgas. Tsubasa sudó frío al ver que el chico se resignaba a la inyección, en verdad había mostrado pánico cuando lo tocó y vio las intenciones por las que lo había hecho; Kai, como muchas personas, era belonofóbico.

Sintió como la infame aguja se incrustaba en su piel y cómo el líquido le quemaba de apoco mientras se irrigaba en su sistema. Más lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Odiaba tener que someterse a las inyecciones, odiaba esas cosas, las odiaba con todo su corazón, y aun así debía soportarlas de vez en cuando debido a la migraña que le aquejaba a veces. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin sintió que el metal abandonó su cuerpo, mas, para ese momento, su cuerpo ya había drenado sus energías y no podía moverse para nada.

El dolor se iba lentamente mientras sus párpados se relajaban. Todo ahora parecía absurdo, incoherente. La consciencia se volvió escurridiza y lo último que escuchó fue un sonido de una voz lejana llamando por su nombre.

─ _Kai_… ─

**-o-**

El sol ya había salido anunciando la mañana. Les parecía increíble el que no hubieran podido dormir demasiado. El padre de Max había admitido haber estado despierto cuando lo llamó y el rubio confesado sus intenciones antes de que ocurriera el incidente que los mantuvo en pie desde entonces. Ambos suspiraron cansados. Quizá los cambios no sólo habían afectado al bicolor, también ellos habían sido arrastrados hacia un par de aventuras que no parecían tan agradables, aunque al final preferían mantener su optimismo.

─ ¿Qué dijo el Dr. Furukawa? ─ le preguntó el rubio a su padre.

─ Dijo que vendría en un rato a revisarlo, dice que es normal lo que pasó ─ suspiró una vez más mientras colocaba el teléfono que había estado utilizando unos minutos atrás.

─ Eso no me pareció muy normal ─ frunció un poco el ceño, cansado.

─ A mí tampoco, pero de seguro el doctor de Kai sabe más que nosotros. ─

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Max trató de cavilar algo en su mente, sentía culpa por nunca haberse detenido a platicar con su amigo, siempre habían pensado que era una especie de amargado insensible que vivía en una burbuja de fuerza que le impedía ser tocado por las dolencias, por la vida; era una especie de semidiós engreído que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo, nada más lejos de la realidad. El sol seguía su rutina de siempre, obviamente siguiendo el curso como si nada, no como ellos que a cada día, a cada paso, iban mutando.

Y cuando pensaban que sus cerebros no soportarían más el ambiente escucharon un pequeño rechinido proveniente de las escaleras. Ambos voltearon por instinto y vieron a Kai allí parado. Su cabello alborotado, su pijama fruncido y su pálido rostro les indicaban que acababa de despertarse. Contuvieron la respiración mientras el chico hacía su descenso, aún vacilante. Se veía lo suficientemente descolocado como para caer en cualquier instante, pero decidieron darle su espacio, al final del día seguía siendo el mismo chico con un orgullo duro de roer.

Estaba seguro que tenía que decir algo, que debía explicar lo que había pasado. Por alguna extraña razón siempre se sentía en deuda allí, como si el vivir bajo su techo lo convirtiera en una especie de deudor. Caminó despacio debido al mareo presente y causado por la terrible noche. Había dormido alrededor de tres horas sin parar y despertar le había costado mucho trabajo, pues sus párpados eran lo suficientemente rebeldes como para no abrirse de un solo golpe. Llegó hasta la sala donde un gesto sutil lo invitó a tomar asiento.

─ Yo… ─ comenzó a hablar ─ Yo lamento las molestias ─ bajó la mirada hacia el piso, jugando con sus pulgares.

─ No te preocupes, ─ aseguró Tsubasa enseguida ─ el Dr. Furukawa ya viene para acá, lo más importante es que te encuentres bien. ─

Kai sintió una vez más que la vergüenza se apoderaba del él. Sentía que era realmente una carga con tales padecimientos, aunque sabía con certeza que si lo expresaba recibiría una letanía que hablaría sobre la importancia de hacer algo por los otros y cosas por el estilo, que estaba bien sentirse mal y preocupar a otros de vez en cuando.

─ No podía dormir… ─ agregó inseguro de cómo continuar su disculpa.

Lo único que cruzaba su mente era el salir corriendo. Era dejar todo atrás, irse para siempre. Sus pensamientos fatalistas estaban allí de nuevo, parecía que la terapia había dejado de funcionar tiempo atrás y estaba seguro que si las cosas seguían así tendrían que recurrir a los fármacos como aquella vez.

─ Creo que está bien, ─ dijo Max por primera vez ─ nadie pegó el ojo anoche. ─

El bicolor lo miró a los ojos por un momento breve, sólo para cerciorarse que no mentía. Y así era, el rubio siempre había sido una persona honesta, jamás decía una cosa sin que fuera cierta o que al menos tuviera más sentido para él.

─ Lamento lo de Judy ─ habló olvidando por un instante que se suponía que no sabía.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, quizá se empezaba a convertir en un ente más allí.

─ Yo… ─ y su voz se interrumpió cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó.

Con nerviosismo Tsubasa tomó el teléfono y respondió. Algunas palabras fueron intercambiadas en inglés. Luego un suspiro llamó su atención y no porque fuera un suspiro en sí, sino porque era un suspiro con un alivio implícito. Sintió una gran curiosidad, ahora recordaba porqué le habían dicho que estudiara tan útil idioma y se reprendía comenzar a desacostumbrase a él, porque manejar dos idiomas ya era difícil; el inglés simplemente le costaba demasiado trabajo.

Miró a Max de reojo luego de que sus pensamientos viajaran y pudo percatarse de un brillo peculiar en ellos. Seguramente eran buenas noticias porque sólo pudo ver como se había sentado al filo del asiento para luego levantarse de golpe. Bajó una vez más la mirada, todo estaba bien ahora. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, necesitaba tomar una ducha y cambiarse para iniciar el día.

La bocina fue colgada y pronto escuchó las sonrisas de aquellas dos personas que le habían tendido la mano, definitivamente merecían cada gramo de felicidad en sus vidas. Sonrió con nostalgia y prosiguió su camino.

**-o-**

Para cuando terminaron de abrazarse tan emotivamente se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de una persona allí. Max se sobresaltó un poco, pero su corazón volvió a la vida cuando vio a Kai subiendo las escaleras. Era seguro que su amigo necesitaba un descanso y cuando estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo un timbre, esta vez el de la puerta, lo detuvo. El bicolor intentó apresurar su paso, sin embargo, la inestabilidad era aún muy evidente.

Max decidió atender la puerta mientras su padre se encaminaba tras de él. La sorpresa lo invadió al ver de nuevo a aquel hombre que había conocido en el hospital; el Dr. Furukawa. Permitió la entrada luego de estrechar su mano en un gesto educado. Allí Tsubasa lo recibió y los tres –Max, su padre y el Dr. Furukawa– tomaron asiento en la sala. Iniciaron nuevamente una conversación en torno al suceso de hacía unas horas.

El médico allí escuchó atento lo que había ocurrido y explicó con pesar que era algo "normal". Disipó las dudas en torno a la extraña hemicránea que de vez en cuando acosaba al bicolor. También habló del porqué exactamente no podía recetarle medicamentos para dormir y el cómo debían buscar algún remedio que pudiera ayudarlo. Posteriormente pidió ver al chico para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Lo escoltaron hasta la habitación de Kai donde notaron que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que el chico en cuestión se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Con cuidado el Dr. Furukawa se acercó y lo movió para despertarlo. Después de unos intentos dio resultado y pudo ver la mirada desajustada, fue cuando pidió hablar a solas con él.

**-o-**

─ Necesito que pongas de tu parte, Kai. ─ escuchó luego de una exhaustiva revisión ─ Si las cosas continúan así nos veremos en la necesidad de darte los fármacos y sé que no te gustan, también te puedo asegurar que en el peor de los casos, si las cosas no mejoran, tendrás que ser internado y creo que eso tampoco te agrada. ─

El chico bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares. Sus labios figuraban una simple línea escueta, una que casi formaba un gesto decepcionado.

─ Son nimiedades. ─ habló luego de un rato ─ Todo va a estar bien, comienzo a sentirme mejor. ─

El Dr. Furukawa lo miró con tristeza. Ciertamente Kai estaba lejos de sentirse mejor, pero al menos debía darle el beneficio de la duda, hasta que un día por fin aceptara que nada en la vida era una nimiedad, que las cosas, por pequeñas que fueran, cobraban un gran sentido en la vida. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Sólo quedaba esperar que alguien pudiera ayudar al triste bicolor.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

Agradecimientos a:** DERRBAAM, Tacaema, oystercloud18, bladz-liska **y **Missy Lan **por obsequiarme un comentario del capítulo anterior y a las personas que pasan a leer este fic, ¡Gracias!,

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc… ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
